Just Friends
by CelestialWonder
Summary: Sequel to "I Told You So". The war is over. The gaang is working together to pick up the pieces. Zuko and Katara are best friends, and according to them, nothing more. Their friends see something else. But will they?
1. Wake Up

**This chapter has been reloaded. For those of you new to this story, this is a sequel to "I Told You So", a story you might want to go back and read just to have the background knowledge. **

Just Friends

Chapter 1: Wake Up

Two months. Two months since Ozai had been defeated. Two months since Azula was consumed by her own fire. Two months since Zuko laid his claim to the throne of the Fire Lord. Two months since the war had "ended". Two months of living in a dream.

One month making sure the fighting would stop and letting the news spread around the four nations. One month finding them selves again on Ember Island, finding again the reasons they began to fight in the first place. All together: two months.

What had come of it? Their one week stay at Ember Island had turned into two. Two weeks had become one month. Now, as had become their custom, the gang gathered around the fire pit on the beach watching the sun set over the watery horizon. The gang grew during the extended stay at the island. Mai and Ty Lee had joined them once they were discovered at the Boiling Rock. After spending a short time with their families to assure them they were alive, they quietly joined the others. Pipsqueak was found at a forced labor camp. Only The Duke knew his full story.

Not much conversation was going on that night. Normally the air was filled with raucous laughter as they remembered the good times they had spent together. Zuko's adventures in laundry were particularly enjoyed, as were Haru's recounting of Toph's "training" methods. Sokka was a never ending fountain of humor, whether it was his jokes or the fact he was so easy to poke fun at; usually the latter. Rarely there were tears. War takes its toll on the most resilient of minds and hearts after all, and though they were friends now, or at the very least they were getting along, some wounds had had to be pricked before they could heal properly. Ty Lee in particular was affected, she hadn't done well within the stone walls of her prison and it was days before they got her to smile without straining or do summersaults for the sheer joy of it. Even now, occasionally they would find her staring off into nothing, needing a reassuring pat on the shoulder or a kind word to snap her out of it.

For now they all sat around the fire, enjoying the peace and quiet of the starry night. Suki had her back to one of the two large logs that ringed the fire and was sitting cross-legged. Sokka's head was pillowed in her lap while she absentmindedly played with his hair. To their right, sitting on top of the same log was Haru leaning back on his hands, one leg dangling while the other was crossed beneath him. Ty Lee was lying on her stomach in front of him, legs waving aimlessly in the air, chin resting in intertwined fingers. Pipsqueak sat against the log much like Suki, an already yawning The Duke perched on his wide shoulders. The second log angled away from the first, forming an inverted 'V' in the sand. In the gap between them Teo had placed his wheelchair and Toph sat at his feet, her back leaning against the end of the log with her legs sprawled out. Leaning against the second log, starting at the end by Teo, was Mai, legs curled under her, resting her head on Zuko's shoulder next to her. Zuko had one knee up, foot braced in the sand, his left arm thrown casually over Mai's shoulders. Next to him was Katara elbows supported on upraised knees, using her hands as a cushion to lean her cheek into. Lastly was Aang stretched out on his back on top of the log, hands behind his head that was even with Katara's, one leg dangling off at the end.

That day they had received word from Uncle Iroh. Events were taking place back home that required their presence.

"Cheer up guys. We all knew we'd have to go on eventually," sighed Suki as she resigned herself to start the conversation.

"It was only supposed to be for a week anyways," added Katara, her eyes entranced by the dancing flames of their fire.

"I was just starting to forget," muttered Aang, "Forget that there had ever been a war. I was beginning to feel like this was all I had ever known."

"Our very own dream world," murmured Ty Lee contentedly.

"No war to train for," said Haru.

"No one to hide from," rumbled Pipsqueak, receiving a sleepy nod from The Duke on his shoulders.

"No more constant flying around," added Toph, getting a laugh out her travelling companions. With the exception of the Mechanist's submarines, flying was the earthbender's least favorite way of travelling.

"There is tons of great food," put in Sokka, "and speaking of which, is anyone else hungry?"

"We just ate Sokka," admonished Suki, tapping on his head.

"Oh come on, that was like an hour ago!"

"You had three plates!"

"Your point?"

Suki just sighed, head rolling back in defeat. It was a wonder the young warrior didn't weigh three hundred pounds.

"At least it beats rotting in a prison cell," drawled Mai, "though the sand gets in everything."

"Yeah, sand and wheelchairs don't work real well together," quipped Teo, "but then again, it did inspire me to make some modifications to my chair."

"I wish we could just stay here forever. Haven't we done enough?" sighed Aang, gazing up at the stars as they twinkled in night sky.

"Defeating Ozai was just the beginning Aang. The war has been going on for a hundred years. We've killed the monster, now we have to deal with the mess he left behind," Zuko said, glancing at his former student.

"Don't get all serious on us just yet Prince Charming," said Toph, "you can't tell me you haven't enjoyed our little vacation just as much as the rest of us."

"I have," he insisted, "it's just that I keep thinking about all the responsibilities that are waiting for me back home."

"Come on Zuko, don't worry about that now," said Mai, "you've got your whole life to worry about being the Fire Lord."

"Yeah Zuko," spoke Katara, "lets just enjoy this night, it's our last one. I know we have to get back, but I'm really going to miss this place. One month without having to worry about chores, or laundry, or whether we have food, or deal with Sokka's stinking socks! It's been nice."

"Wow sugar queen, a month in a tropical paradise and the only thing you're grateful for is not having to wash our clothes?" Toph commented sarcastically.

"Says the girl who refuses to do chores," retorted Katara with a snort, "otherwise you might feel differently."

"When did Iroh say we have to get back," asked Haru, joining into the conversation.

"He's sending a ship for us. It will be here tomorrow around noon," answered Suki, "We better start heading back soon to get our stuff ready."

"Not just yet," answered Sokka, standing up and stretching. Everyone glanced at him, wondering what he was getting at.

"Well, it's our last night here. I say we make the most of it," he went on, a mischievous look coming onto his face as he looked pointedly at Suki.

"Sokka…" said the Kyoshi warrior in a warning tone, finger pointed accusingly, "what are yo – ."

Whatever she had been about to say was cut off as Sokka suddenly grabbed her outstretched hand and boosted her onto his shoulder. He took off sprinting towards the surf carrying Suki over his shoulder like a sack of grain, the young woman shrieking in a very un-warrior like way at Sokka to put her down. Which he did… right into the next wave. As soon as she had her footing she launched herself at him, dragging him into the next wave while their friends still on the beach rolled with laughter and cheered her on.

"That looks crazy," drawled Mai.

"That looks like fun," yelled Aang, propelling himself up with his airbending and launching himself towards the water, "come on Katara," he called over his shoulder.

Zuko stood up and went to pick up Mai.

"Don't even think about it Zuko," she warned. They could go be crazy all on their own. Zuko just gave a shrug, used to Mai's apathy. He turned to see Katara facing the water watching as Aang joined the fray, her back to him. He jogged a couple steps forward and picked up a startled Katara, carrying her bridal style with one arm under her knees and the other around her back while he too started sprinting towards the water.

"Zuko!" she yelled, laughing as she was jostled in his arms.

"We can't let them have all the fun," he grinned down at her, as she clasped her hands around his shoulders. He turned his back to the water at the last moment and fell backwards into the waves with Katara in his arms, their laughter swallowed by the waves.

"What do you say," asked Haru, looking at Ty Lee who was now standing next to him.

"Race you!" yelled the acrobat gleefully, leaping onto a handspring towards the water. Haru was right along side her, grabbing her by the waist as they reached the surf throwing him self in with her.

Pipsqueak and The Duke were racing after them, sending up a huge wave when they hit the water that sent everyone already in head over heels.

Teo looked at Toph, who was actually looking a bit sad. She couldn't swim. Well, neither could he.

"Hey Toph," he called, "I know the perfect sand-to-water ratio for creating the ultimate sandball."

"So that's what you've been working on," grinned Toph suddenly turning her sightless eyes towards him.

"So…you'll be my legs and I'll be your eyes?" he asked, his voice a little unsure. He needn't have worried.

"You got a deal!" replied the earthbender. She got behind his chair and used her bending to give them a boost to the shore.

Finding herself alone by the fire Mai gave a dramatic sigh and stood up. She made her way sedately to the shoreline and looked at the group.

"Fine," she said, "but I am _not _getting dunked in."

"Yay! Mai's going to have some fun," yelped Ty Lee, hands clapping together, "this is going to do so much for your aura!"

"Whatever."

The water was soon roiling with their splashing and sudden explosions of sandbombs by Teo and Toph. Then Sokka yelled "CHICKEN!" and a new game was begun. In no time Suki was on his shoulders reaching for Ty Lee and Haru. Mai was referee. Teo and Toph's sandbombs added a new element to the game as the fighters and the boys carrying them tried to dodge the sandy projectiles. They weren't always lucky. Aang was still a bit too short to be much use carrying anyone so he mostly cheered the couples. Katara went ahead and paired off with Zuko and Pipsqueak continued to carry The Duke. Under the moonlight and stars they enjoyed what was left of their freedom. By the time they were dragging themselves out of the water the sky was beginning to lighten with the promise of dawn. Salty, sandy and exhausted they began the trek to the bungalow hanging off each other like a pack of drunks.

"Well that's the end of our dream world," sighed Katara with a smile.

"Yeah. Time to wake up and smell the firelilys," added Zuko.

"You mean that figuratively, right dude?" heaved a tired Sokka, still knocking some sand out of his ears, "Because I'm gonna knock out as soon we get to that house."

"It's a figure of speech Snoozles," replied an equally tired Toph, who was actually riding on the back of Teo's chair.

"I knew that," he replied.

"But afterwards," continued Zuko, meeting everyone's gaze before they stepped through the doorway, "the dream is over. Time to wake up."

They didn't even make to their beds before they knocked out. When the housemaids came in the next morning to help prepare them for their journey they were startled to find the sitting area filled with sprawled and snoring bodies. The head maid, an aged and stern woman gave a disapproving 'tsk' at seeing such a state of disarray, and with young ladies too. Hands on her hips she decided to start their day.

"WAKE UP!"

A loud chorus of groans with intermittent yelps followed the head maid's loud bellow. Sokka sprang up from his position on the couch, boomerang in hand, looking wildly about, dumping Suki on the floor in the process, seeing as she had fallen asleep spooned against him. Suki fell on Toph's legs, having fallen asleep leaning up against Teo's wheelchair, and who's head then knocked into the wooden side of the wheelchair. Feeling the impact of the young earthbender's head on his chair woke up Teo.

Everyone else was in similar positions of disarray, sprawled over armchairs, in couches, on the floor, or, in Ty Lee's case, draped over a railing. The head maid's shout had caused her to fall from her perch onto Haru, who lay sprawled on the floor, causing him to jerk awake. On the other coach Zuko and Mai were spooned together and each of them woke with a groan, Mai half-heartedly reaching for one of the throwing needles that she kept up her sleeves. Katara had fallen asleep upright against their couch with Aang's head pillowed in her lap, while Momo was on Aang's back. Hearing the shout Aang shot up and the top of his head collided with Katara's chin causing both of them to yelp in pain.

"Have you no shame," ranted the Head maid in response to the chorus of groans, "heroes of the war?! Ha! I've seen brothels with less physical contact!"

"Aww , stow it you old hag," shouted Toph, vigorously rubbing her bruised cranium, "we're just friends!"

Just like that the next journey was begun.

* * *

~_CelestialWonder_


	2. Reality

**This chapter has been reloaded, some changes have been made.**

Just Friends

Chapter 2: Reality

The late afternoon sun was glinting off the waters of the bay. Chugging along about midway through was a ferry, its rotating paddles churning the water behind it. It was slowly making its way to the port of the Fire Nation capital; the very same port they had invaded on the Day of Black Sun.

Standing at the rail of the ferry looking at the now familiar statues that guarded the port, Katara couldn't help but remember the first time she laid eyes on them. Unheeded, scenes from the battle flashed before her eyes. The explosions. Her father's wounds. The surge of rage that had consumed her. The cries of victory…and the cries of pain. The moment she left behind her father, her people, and her friends. It was a day of death on both sides. Up until the moment when she held her father again at the Western Air Temple she had truly believed that she would never see him again.

Looking at the city slowly growing closer she suddenly flashed back to how it looked all those months ago fading into the distance. The smoke from their failed attack hid their escape. The waterbender let out a frustrated sigh, bothered by her own dark thoughts.

"What was that for?" asked the now familiar voice of Zuko as he came to stand next to her on the rail.

"I was just remembering the last time we came through this bay," she replied, and then softly added, "the invasion on the Day of Black Sun."

In her voice Zuko could hear the sadness and frustration those memories brought up but there was something else too that he couldn't quite put his finger on. For now he left it alone. She would talk about it when she was ready, or else he would just have to beat it out of her. A small smile came to his lips at the thought though he made sure Katara wouldn't see it.

"Well…these aren't exactly the same circumstances," he reassured her, "it's not like we're an invading army."

"We're not? You said it yourself Zuko – defeating Ozai was just the beginning. The Fire Nation has had a _hundred_ years to shape their people's minds against the rest of the world. We've had _two months_," argued Katara, "I highly doubt they're going to be all smiles and welcome us with open arms."

"Well yeah but…" Zuko tried to cut in but Katara was ranting now.

"_And_ don't forget about the other nations. They hate the Fire Nation just as much. Just getting them to talk to each other is another war!" Katara stopped to catch her breath.

"Fine! You're right, it is not going to be easy…_but_" the prince quickly replied before she could continue, "_we_ have the Avatar _and_ the White Lotus Society has agreed to take a more active role." He stopped to touch her shoulder to make sure she was looking at him, "We also have each other."

"So you're just… not worried?"

"Who says I'm not worried? I'm supposed to be the next Fire Lord for Agni's sake! I'm…scared."

"Then how…?"

"Guess I'm just learning to rely on…you know…people."

They were both quite for a moment contemplating the conversation. Heaving one last sigh Katara stood straight and squared her shoulders.

"You're right," she declared before her face took on a somewhat horrified expression and she continued, "Oh Spirit's! I was starting to sound like Mai wasn't I?"

Zuko cracked one of his rare grins.

"Yeah, that whole 'the world is doomed' thing is more her style," he agreed with a chuckle, "You're supposed to be the hopeful one. You know saying things like… 'Oh Aang, you're our only hope to save the world. You just make me so hopeful. I don't know what I would do without the hope that you give me,'" Zuko added, imitating the high pitched, girly voice of the woman who had played Katara in the theatre performance on Ember Island. He received a jab on the shoulder for his troubles.

"That is _not_ how I talk," insisted the watertribe girl trying to keep a cross look on her face.

At that precise moment Sokka came from behind to stand between them, slinging his arms over each of their shoulders.

"Isn't it such a beautiful day!" enthused Sokka, oblivious to his sister's worries, "and to think, this time we can just walk right in! There's gonna be a parade or something right? With food?"

Suki and Ty Lee came up to the deck next. For once Ty Lee was actually walking but when the pair got closer to the rail she jumped up to walk along it in front of the other four. Suki came up behind Sokka to give him a hug and rest her chin on his shoulder.

"Just for once Sokka, can you think on something other than food," sighed the Kyoshi warrior.

"I don't know if there is going to be a parade Sokka," said Zuko, removing the over-enthusiastic young man's arm off him, "Uncle said we were going to be greeted by a _small_ contingent."

"Which is why we'll be docking first thing in the morning before the port gets too busy," added Katara, "so enjoy your last night on board."

Iroh had been very specific about when and where he wanted them to dock. Unfortunately he had been extremely cryptic about everything else. The only thing they really knew was that their presence was needed to resolve some loose ends and calm down some of the more excitable members of the court. But above all else they were to arrive discreetly. It was actually quite frustrating for the young group.

"Aaawww…no party," pouted Ty Lee, currently walking on her hands along the railing, "I was looking forward to a ball and then there would be shows and we could all get dressed up and look pretty and – "

"I think we got the idea," said Katara waving off further comments.

"Yes, please. The last thing I feel like going to is a party," drawled Mai as she walked up silently to stand beside Zuko. Ty Lee promptly stuck her tongue out at her.

"Jeez Mai, you're always such a spoil sport," complained the young acrobat.

"Whatever. I just can't wait to get back to my old life. I'm sick of all this travelling."

"Oh yeah, you really had it rough travelling all over the Earth Kingdom with a royal contingent," snorted Suki, quickly annoyed with her attitude, "must have been horrible watching all those servants doing all the hard work for you."

"I never said it was hard. I'm just sick of it," she replied coldly, her blank gaze focused on the blade she kept twirling between her fingers. Zuko was even looking ticked off, bothered by his girlfriend's seemingly endless apathy. Noticing the little twitch by Zuko's eye that came out when he was angry Katara quietly gestured to Sokka and Ty Lee. Sokka grabbed Suki's hand, who looked like she was about to pop a vein.

"Hey babe, could you show me that…that… move you were practicing earlier?" said the watertribe boy, trying to come up with an excuse for dragging her away.

"What move?" she retorted, anger edging a voice that was already annoyed. Sokka just continued to pull her along, "Sokka? Sokka!" Her cries faded off. Katara shot Zuko a sympathetic look over her shoulder before she disappeared from sight. Zuko acknowledged her with a small nod before turning to Mai. They were now alone on the deck.

For a few moments they were silent; Mai, because she had nothing to say and Zuko, because he was thinking on how to confront her. She leaned her back on the rail, blade still twirling idly between her fingers. Zuko stood straight, arms crossed, his gaze fixed on her face.

"Things aren't going to go back to the way they were Mai," he finally said, opting for the direct approach.

"Well duh. There's not going to be any more war now that the Avatar is here," she agreed casually, eyes still focused on the blade.

"Not that. Us. The way we live. We aren't heading back to the Fire Nation just to lounge around in our mansions and be waited on hand and foot. We need to be setting the example for the rest of the nation."

"Please. That's the Avatar's job. We did our part."

"What part Mai?! What have you done to help Aang?" asked Zuko, his voice rising.

"I have spent the last few months rotting in a jail cell because of you! Because I love you!" she responded in turn, finally whirling to face him, "You and your friends got away! What more do you want from me?"

"How about some compassion!" he replied, yelling now, "Stop thinking about you've gone through for a couple months and think about what they've been going through for _years_," he gestured to where the rest of the group drifted off.

"They hated me! What have they ever done for me to make me care?" Mai replied, her voice deadpanning.

"They saved my life. I would be dead if not for them. Or does that not mean anything to you?" Zuko answered back, "Why do you have to be so cold towards them?" he concluded, his voice dropping off.

Mau gave a sigh and resumed her place on the rail.

"Why do you care so much about how I treat them? You never cared before," she grumbled.

"Well I guess I'm just not the same person as before."

"Was before really that bad Zuko? Weren't we happy?" she asked softly, "those months together after you returned from exile, were they so horrible? What's so wrong about wanting to go back to that?"

"Mai, if you can't figure that out I'm not going to tell you," Zuko replied after a short pause. He walked away for a step before turning around a moment. "Just think about it Mai because no matter how much you may want it, things aren't going back to the way they were."

Zuko walked off for good leaving Mai on the rail to think, blade twirling. He headed towards his rooms thinking about their conversation as well. _Why can't she see how messed up everything was? Didn't she notice that something was wrong? _Zuko thought as he navigated the hallways below deck. Shaking his head in an effort to clear his mind he paced back and forth in his room for a couple minutes. After trying unsuccessfully to mediate he finally grabbed his Dao swords and went up to practice on deck thinking he could at least burn off some energy.

The sun was completely down by the time he had tired himself out enough. The moon was waxing half-full in the skies overhead. He set his swords to the side and sat down, leaning on one of the supply crates strapped to the deck and closing his eyes, letting his body relax. He opened them as he heard soft footsteps coming his way. Katara stood in front of him, offering him a water skin in her outstretched hand. Zuko gave her a grateful smile before taking it and sucking down a long swallow while Katara sat down across from him.

"So how did it go," she asked when he had finished drinking.

"Well…" he replied and gestured meaningfully to his swords and sweaty appearance.

"That bad huh? At least you got a good work out from it," she responded with a grin, earning a chuckle from the Fire prince.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said lightly, before his expression darkened, "Why doesn't she understand Katara? She travelled in the Earth Kingdom. Didn't she see how bad things were? Can't she see why I want to change that?"

"Yeah, but Zuko look at how long it took you to see that. You were a real jerk in the beginning," she reasoned, "Give her a little time."

"You're going a lot easier on her than you did on me in the beginning," he snorted. Katara had the grace to look uncomfortable for a moment.

"Well, that was personal. Not that I have a whole lot of love for Mai," she added, "but hey, if we're going to change the world we have to start somewhere, right? I figure if I get to like her, getting to love the rest of the Fire Nation should be easy."

"Can't argue with that," said Zuko, knowing first hand how difficult it could be to _like_ Mai. Love and like were definitely two different things. At the moment, he did love her, but he just didn't like her.

"She just needs to get used to a new way of doing things," continued Katara, "I mean she was one of Azula's best friends. Betraying her couldn't have been easy even if it was the right thing to do."

"The right thing to do is never the easy thing," agreed Zuko, "but that's over. Its time to face reality." He gave a deep sigh and adjusted his back against the crates. "Thanks for listening Katara. It means a lot to me."

"Anytime Zuko," she replied, giving his knee a friendly pat, "that's what friends are for."

They sat quietly for a bit longer, comfortable in each other's presence before finally heading to their quarter's to prepare for docking. Dawn was only a few hours away. Reality awaited them.

* * *

~_CelestialWonder _


	3. Memorial

**This chapter has been reloaded, changes have been made.**

Just Friends

Chapter 3: Memorial

True to his instructions Uncle Iroh was there waiting for the gaang when their ferry docked in a quiet section of the marina just as the sun began peeking over the horizon. With him was a small contingent of guards, currently waiting by two coaches. Still rubbing sleep out of their eyes the young heroes came stumbling down the gangplank only to be enveloped in a crushing hug from the old general. Not even Mai could escape from the jolly old man's enthusiastic greeting.

"Children! It's so good to see you again", greeted the old general, "I trust that all went well on your return trip?"

"Everything was wonderful, sir. Thank you," replied Katara with a respectful bow.

"There's no need to be so formal dear. Just call me Iroh," he replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"It's good to see you too Uncle," returned Zuko, giving him a warm hug.

"So Old Man, you gonna tell us why you cut our vacation short all of a sudden," jumped in Toph, getting straight to the point as usual. Iroh gave a hearty chuckle.

"Young people today are so impatient," replied the general lightly before his voice took on a more serious tone, "but as for your question, I think it best we wait until we reach our current residence." He turned and walked a few steps before inclining his head slightly towards them, "Besides, such matters are best discussed over a nice pot of tea."

Iroh continued on his way to the nearest coach whistling a little ditty. The group started after him, their expressions clearly reflecting confusion at the strange turn of events. Sokka glanced at Zuko hoping for a clue but the young prince merely shrugged his shoulders and gave him a rueful smile. Automatically taking Mai by the hand Zuko started following his Uncle. Toph, followed by Teo, was right behind them eager to converse once again with the old general. With a glance at Mai as Zuko helped her into the coach, Suki grabbed Sokka's hand and headed for the second vehicle. Since the episode on the ferry Suki had been cold towards the weapons expert, well…more so than usual. Haru, Ty Lee, Pipsqueak, and the Duke were quick to follow them.

As Katara went to join the others in Iroh's coach she noticed Aang hadn't moved and was hanging back. She approached him, a worried frown etched on her features.

"Come on Aang" she urged, "you don't want to get left behind do you?"

"I just don't really like enclosed places," Aang replied, gesturing towards the solid metal coaches, "Besides there's no room for me anyway. I'll just follow you guys on Appa."

As if on cue the great sky bison landed with a resounding thump on the dock. He had been following the ferry that morning instead of ridding near the stern as he had at the beginning. A dull roar announced his arrival.

"You sure?" questioned a still worried Katara.

"Yeah…," replied the young monk, his hand wounding nervously around the back of his neck, "you want to come?"

"Well…I really wanted to talk to Iroh about the, well the…" her voice trailed off when she saw the defeated look on her young friend's face. She glanced back at the waiting coach where Zuko's head was poised by the door waiting for her. Katara silently gestured towards Aang with a tilt of her head and the firebender gave her an understanding nod before closing the door.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Where's Sweetness going off to?" asked Toph, getting comfortable.

"She's going to ride with Aang on Appa. They'll follow us through the air," replied Zuko as he settled himself between his Uncle and Mai. Toph was across from them with Teo, who looked rather awkward sitting on the bench. His wheelchair wouldn't fit so they were carrying it on the roof. He managed to arrange himself so that he was leaning up in the corner, his legs propped up on the seat next to Toph.

"Weird, she was really looking forward to talking to you Old Man," she said to Iroh.

"I'm sure we will have plenty of time to converse once we settle into the inn," replied Iroh.

"Yeah, but it's just not like her," she directed her next question at Zuko, "did she say why?"

"She didn't really say anything," replied Zuko awkwardly, "it was more like a…look."

"Huh. Oh well." Toph began chatting away with Iroh, leaving Zuko to fidget on the seat. Mai was giving him a strange look, slight confusion momentarily marring her usual bland expression before shrugging her shoulders and turning to stare out the window. Iroh saw it all from the corner of his eye and a small smile lit on the corner of his mouth before he turned his full attention to the young girl in front of him.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Wait up Aang!" Katara called, jogging a few steps to catch up with him as he was about to fly onto Appa.

"Thanks Katara," Aang said shyly as she came even with him before he jumped up and took his usual place on Appa's head as he waited for Katara to climb into the saddle, "Let's get going then. Yip, yip!" With a light snap of the reins the huge beast lifted into the air and began following the carriages as the wound their way through the city. Once they were under way Katara came up to sit beside Aang.

"How come you didn't want to go in the coaches? I know that Iroh was looking forward to talking with you; seeing how you've been," began Katara.

"Yeah I know. It's just that airbenders don't do to well inside cages, even Avatar airbenders," he replied with a grin.

"So you're alright?"

"Well…I guess I was hoping I wouldn't have to come back here so soon. At least not until Zuko gets officially crowned as the next Fire Lord."

Katara shot a worried glance his way upon hearing the tension in his voice. Despite all they had been through there was still a large part of Aang that wanted nothing to do with being the Avatar or dealing with the responsibilities that came with it. He had been getting better at putting those feelings aside for everyone's benefit but a month of no responsibility and plenty of play time on Ember Island had brought back some of his old desires. At heart, Aang just wanted time to be a kid. There was wisdom in the decision monks and sages of times past had made that Avatars were to be informed only once they turned sixteen.

"You do realize that you'll probably be spending a lot of time here right," stated Katara, "you, all of us, have to start undoing the damage that this land has been through in the last hundred years."

"Damage? The Earth kingdom is the nation that needs the most rebuilding. Most of it is in shambles."

"I meant the people's mentality. As the Avatar you have the ability to talk to people and get them to see each other in a different light."

"Yeah…right," Aang replied wearily, "Just like back at that canyon with the two tribes that couldn't get along."

"Exactly!" said Katara brightly. Aang just gave her a dull look.

"I ended up _lying _to them. Something tells me that an ancient game isn't going to convince this crowd," replied sarcastically, motioning to the city below them.

"Well how about that time when we first landed in the Fire Nation and you were going to school," ventured Katara, "you know…the dance." She added the last bit in undertone trying to keep the blood from rising to her cheeks. Beside her Aang looked equally flustered at the mention of their impromptu dance that night.

"Wh-what about it," Aang stammered.

"You gave those kids back a piece of their past, a taste of how things used to be before the Fire Nation went to war; a time when things were peaceful."

"I guess…" he mumbled.

"You can do that everywhere Aang. You can teach them the about the Fire Nation that you remember."

But if Katara thought her passionate argument was finally getting through Aang's next comment brought her right back to square one.

"Just how am I supposed to do that Katara," he retorted with a frustrated snort, "by opening up a dance school? Oh yeah I can see it now, 'Come one, come all to the Avatar's Fire _Dancing_ academy'. There's no way."

"Where is all this coming from? I thought you wanted to _help_ restore peace and balance to the world," Katara shot back, voice rising.

"I did! I mean…I do! I defeated Ozai. I kept him from using the comet to burn the earth and made sure that he can never bend again so that no more people would be hurt. It's up to the nations now."

"While you do what?! Sit back and look all mighty and wise," incredulousness now entering the watertribe woman's voice.

"No! I just…I don't know…" and with that the young monk sunk into a sullen silence, staring intently at the coach below them.

Katara was pinning him with one of her deathly stares, crystalline eyes hard as the ice she wielded. This was not the Aang she thought she knew and he was really starting to tick her off. She opened her mouth to continue questioning him but thought better of it and turned away instead, crawling back into Appa's saddle where she remained until they reached their destination. Aang, perhaps feeling a bit guilty, went to extend a hand to help her down but she ignored him and continued dismounting on her own, small pack slung over her shoulder, and joined the group at the entrance to the building before them.

Iroh chuckled at some of the group's expressions of awe as they stared at the grand building. It was one of the finest in the capital, serving the elite of Fire Nation society. The red wooden building rose four stories, the top of each story marked by a short slopping black-tiled roof that shaded the panel windows below it. As they walked in they noticed that the building was in fact four buildings arranged in a hollow rectangle, the center being a courtyard that opened to the sky above. Rooms were built into the surrounding structure starting at the second story, while the ground floor served as a reception area and a communal sitting and dinning space. Beginning at the second story the buildings were connected through cornered bridges, arching gracefully and covered by wooden frames over grown with ivy sprouting tiny yellow flowers. The rails that faced the courtyard were draped with all kinds of blossoming vines and hung with flowers of all shape and size, their fragrance filling the atmosphere with a soothing aroma. The center of the courtyard was dominated by a fountain that sported a dragon twisting its way around an erupting geyser of water. The fine mist spray that came off the water's surface coated every inch of the magnificent sculpture and when the sun lit on it from between the clouds each drop shone like fiery diamonds.

Since Azula had managed to burn down the palace and done significant damage to some of the outlying building the old general had commissioned the hotel to serve as their base in the Fire Nation.

"It's beautiful," said Katara, her voice coming out as a low whisper, almost afraid that she would disrupt the harmony of the place.

"The aura of this place is so peaceful," sighed Ty Lee, twirling around to take in the whole structure, "my family never spent much time outside of the immediate town surrounding the palace, and the circus kept tents for the performers."

"Yeah it's alright, lets just hope food matches the rest of the place," Sokka remarked casually, flicking some dirt form beneath his nails, trying not to look impressed.

"Sokka…uhh, you know just how to ruin perfect moment," sighed Suki, "Just look at how wonderful this place is."

"Yea, yea, yea. Seen one fancy fountain, seen 'em all. Now can we please eat? I mean we haven't even had breakfast yet," Sokka declared, looking plaintively at his stomach which choose that exact moment to give an unsatisfied growl, "Don't worry tummy, you're gonna be full soon." He patted his stomach sympathetically. Suki just gave another frustrated sigh and rested her forehead on poised fingers. Some things just didn't change.

"Yeah, I got to agree with Snoozles here. Haven't seen one building, haven't seen 'em all," drawled Toph, "would it kill you guys to use a little earth and rock when building? I can't see anything with all this wood."

"It's amazing Toph," said Teo, who was sitting in his chair once again, "I can help you make a model of it later so you can get a better idea."

"Yeah, that'd be nice," came the shy reply, a happy blush coming to the earthbender's cheeks. She made her way to the fountain and placed a small hand on the rim, "hey this thing isn't so bad for being Fire Nation work." She received a very clear picture of the dragon, which was made entirely from stone.

"Perhaps that is because it was not created by Fire Nation artisans," said Iroh with a sly smile coming up behind them, accompanied by what they guessed to be hostess of the hotel, an elder woman with thick dark hair showing only a few streaks of grey along the sides.

"Then who?" asked Teo, appreciating the fountain with an inventor's eye.

"Earthbenders," replied the general.

"Really?" replied Toph with evident surprise.

"The Dragon's Oasis was established many years ago," spoke the hostess for the first time, "but perhaps that is a tale for another day Lord General?"

"Indeed," Iroh said, his tone dimming somewhat. He gestured for the group to follow him to the dining area, "Come. Our hostess has laid out a fine meal. It would be a shame to let it go to waste."

"Yes! Finally some food," Sokka jumped up practically cheering. He stared with unabashed glee at the huge spread laid before them, inhaling the delicious aromas wafting up from each dish.

"You're such a meathead," said Toph delivering a swift jab to his arm.

"I'm a growing man Toph," he replied puffing out his chest in an attempt to look dignified; an attempt completely lost on the blind girl.

"Yeah, growing wider," she laughed, poking at his stomach, "and squishy." Sokka's tan face grew slowly red with an embarrassed flush as everyone laughed.

"I am not _squishy_," he grumbled, crossing his arms, a defiant pout on his lips.

"Its okay babe," Suki crooned hugging his waist, while trying to hide her grin, "I love you squishy and all."

"But I'm not squishy!"

The breakfast was indeed delicious and included a wide variety for all the guests. Although Zuko kept trying to get his Uncle to talk about the reason for their hurried trip home, the general continually turned aside his questions. Katara and Toph's attempts were no better off. After they were finished and the plates were cleared away the hostess herself brought over a tea set to the table while an attendant left a small brazier beside the general. With grace born of long years Iroh lit a fire the small brazier and placed the tea pot on the grail to warm. Aang tried to ask a question but Iroh only shushed him, signaling to wait until he was finished. With the group fidgeting upon their floor cushions the general proceeded to reverently pour out tea for each member of the table. Finally once everyone had a steaming cup in front of them and Iroh had taken a sip he spoke.

"I have called all of you here for three reasons, besides the simple desires of a lonely old man," started the general before pausing to take another sip of his tea, "Foremost, Azula's memorial is to take place this afternoon. All of you are required to attend and show proper respect due a princess of the Fire Nation."

Aang was the first to find his voice.

"A memorial to show proper _respect_ for _Azula?!_" he exclaimed in disbelief, "We're supposed to honor the woman who hunted us, tried to kill us, and destroy the world?"

"Yes Avatar Aang," responded Iroh sternly pinning Aang with his gaze, "because despite all that she has done to you, to all of you, she was greatly admired in the Fire Nation."

"But-but its _Azula_!"

"And you are the Avatar!"

The young monk bowed his head under the pressure of the harsh reminder of his responsibilities. A part of him felt ashamed at his reaction. A greater part still felt fear of the disturbed princess. Of all the enemies he had faced in his quest to save the world, she had come closest to destroying him. Not even Ozai, the Fire Lord, had come as close. The worst of it is he never got a chance to redeem him self and still associated her with defeat and loss. Guilt, confusion, and anger warred on his face.

Iroh took a deep breath to steady himself before continuing.

"It is imperative that the transition from Ozai's regime be as smooth as possible. It will be difficult enough to enact changes without the people feeling as though they are being conquered. If the people feel the new system of government is deliberately disrespecting former Fire Nation leaders there will be a greater chance of rebellious forces strengthening."

The General pinned the young monk with a glare, "We do not need anymore enemies."

"You found her remains then," asked Zuko quietly not trusting his voice to speak louder.

"Unfortunately, Azula's flames left little undamaged. We were however, able to retrieve this." From his robes Iroh withdrew a gold-worked flame set into another gold band; Azula's hairpiece: the symbol of her status in the Fire Nation. He placed it on the table before Zuko who reached out but stopped short of actually touching it.

"That's all?"

"I'm afraid so."

Katara, sitting directly across from him, could see the conflict of emotions on the prince's face. She tried to imagine herself in his position. What if things had been different between her and Sokka? Katara stole a quick glance at her brother, who was being tactfully quiet for once. She knew that no matter what he did he would still be her brother and she would still love him. She struggled to find something positive to say about the woman that had tried to kill them more times than she cared to remember.

"She was… strong," Katara said at last, causing Zuko and the rest of the group to jerk their attention towards her. The prince stared deep into the crystal blue eyes before him, expecting pity, or worse, sarcasm. Instead he saw only understanding and relished again the deep bond that had grown between the two. Mai picked up next.

"She knew what she wanted."

"She never backed down from a challenge," said Ty Lee.

"She was a really convincing liar," said Toph, adding with a shrug and receiving a few agreeing nods, "anyone who can say they're a purple hippopotamus with a straight face and really mean it has some kind of special talent."

"She was… a skilled warrior," put in Suki, who had spent months in prison after witnessing the princess in combat first hand. For a moment she was back in that torment, living the horror all over again. Then she felt a warm arm coming on her shoulders and give a comforting squeeze. Suki looked up to see Sokka's smile and banished the memory away once more.

"She used innovative strategies," Teo put in, "under different times she might have even made a good mechanist." Zuko gave the young inventor a grateful smile. He too, along with his father, had been forced to create horrible things for the Fire Nation.

"She was hot," added Sokka casually, receiving an elbow in the side from his girlfriend for his callow comment, "owwww! I'm just trying to be honest."

"Did you have to be so brutally honest?" asked Suki dryly, giving him a wry look.

"Well sorry I didn't have anything poetic to say like the rest of you. I'm a guy, what do you expect?"

"And that was the best your _genius_ self could think of?"

"It's ok Sokka," said Zuko having broken into a grin, "It's not easy to say anything nice about Azula."

"Have you all gone crazy!" yelled Aang suddenly standing up, breaking into the light laughter, "This is Azula you're talking about. She's tried to kill us more times than I care to remember."

"Aang –" Katara tried to reason with him but was cut off abruptly.

"No Katara. Azula was a killer, and she did it without remorse or regret. She shot General Iroh through the chest with a lighting bolt. She captured and tortured the Kyoshi warriors. She brought down the greatest city in the Earth Kingdom," he aimed his gaze at Zuko, boring into his golden eyes, "She nearly killed you when you fought her! And she nearly killed _me_, and blocked me off from accessing the Avatar State until it was almost too late! Or does none of that matter to you?!" Aang chest was heaving with the exertion of anger, a hard glint in his eye as he looked at each person. With out another word he turned his back to the table and began walking towards Appa, intending to get away from the situation for awhile.

When he had turned his back Katara looked at the shocked faces of everyone at the table. Her gaze narrowed in on Zuko, who had hung his head in shame, hands clenched tightly on top of the table, knuckles white and bloodless. His body gave one slight tremor. At that the waterbender's eyes narrowed dangerously and she stood up to walk towards Aang, her hand calling forth the water from her skin. Oblivious to the stares of the people behind her she reached out, sending a tentacle of water rushing towards Aang, wrapping him in its tight clutches and whipping him towards her so that he was sprawled on the floor at her feet before he even knew what was happening.

"Don't you _dare_ judge us! Especially not Zuko! You were the first to trust him and now you'll be the first to turn your back on him, when he needs your support?" Katara stood before him still in her fighting stance arms raised dangerously before her. "How _dare_ you. You weren't there Aang. You didn't have to hear her screams as the flames overcame her, trapped with no where to go, too crazy to realize it was the end before it was too late. I did! Zuko did! We had to wait, trapped for an hour listening to her! His _sister!_ His _blood_! Nothing you have gone through could come close to that. Nothing. Yet you criticize his grief and make it worthless. She was family Aang. And family, no matter how messed up they might be, are still family."

Without another word she turned on her heel and walked away. Aang was left dumbfounded on the floor and now it was his head that hung in shame. As Katara passed the table trying to get to the other side of the courtyard to calm down Zuko stood up and followed her, putting a hand on Mai's arm when she went to follow him. Katara stopped only when she was hidden from the others by the corner of the building. Her shoulders were shaking in anger at Aang and grief as she remembered that night. The screams of the deranged princess echoing in her mind; screams that had haunted her nightmares even. Zuko came around the corner and Katara looked up to see tears glistening in his own eyes. With out another word he pulled her into a tight embrace, his arms going around her heaving shoulders and his head burrowed into the crook of her neck, while she clung tightly to his back, burying her face in his chest.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear. They stood there, comforting and being comforted all at once.

Back at the table Aang had finally gotten off the floor and was sitting in his seat. He hadn't uttered a word; simply stared into his tea. No one else knew what to say.

"She is right you know," Iroh said gravely, "Zuko will need your support now more than ever."

"From where I'm sitting Zuko's got all the support he needs," replied Mai coldly, somewhat put out by Zuko's earlier gesture. Aang gave a huff in agreement.

"Would you grow up already!" exclaimed Suki, talking directly to Mai for the first time since the ferry, and pinning Aang with one of her glares, "they're just friends for spirit's sake."

The tension between the two young women was palpable. Aang was looking more uncomfortable by the second

"So yeah… you said there were three reasons," Sokka commented, trying to stir the conversation in a more helpful, or, at least less dangerous direction. Everyone looked at the general expectantly, including Aang.

"I did. I was hoping to tell everyone, at the same time. Especially my nephew," he looked directly at Aang, "but I did not take certain reactions into account." His tone caused Aang to cringe and sink farther into his seat. He spoke directly to the Avatar with his next words. "You have much still to learn about compassion, otherwise you will never become the Avatar this world needs no matter how powerful you are."

"Well are you going to tell us or not," drawled Mai, annoyance clouding her tone, "or do we have to wait for you to brew another pot of tea?"

"Humph. Very well. But do not tell Zuko or Katara. I wish them to hear this news from me once they have calmed down," Iroh agreed after a moment.

Everyone leaned forward to listen as the general set down his cup and sat up straight to speak.

"Zuko's claim to the throne has been legitimately challenged by the noble families," he put up a hand to stall the protests that were on everyone's lips, "_and_, Ozai has revealed…clues as to the location of Lady Ursa, Zuko's mother."

As one, every head at the table turned in the direction that Katara and Zuko had run to.

* * *

~_CelestialWonder_


	4. Remembrance

**Hello readers. So finally a new chapter. I apologize for the long absence. The last year of my life has been crap. I was in no mood to write. Especially nothing humorous. For those of you original readers still with me, THANK YOU, your patience is now legendary. Just a remark, the first three chapters have been altered slightly. A shout out for those who can spot the differences. Let's just say I wanted to continue in the spirit of the prequel, and the former story arc wasn't getting me there. While some of these chapters may be a bit depressing, please hold out...humor is coming but I had to set a semi-serious tone for the occasion taking place. This chapter isn't very long but cut me some slack, I've been out of it for awhile, they will get better. On that note enjoy**.

Disclaimer: No profit is made from these.

Just Friends

Chapter 4: Remembrance

Funerals are never happy occasions. Mostly. Mostly they are somber reminders of everyone's mortality and are filled with tears and unanswered questions. For some it is a final goodbye. Azula's funeral was held in the remains of the place courtyard, now cleared of debris. Azula's last stand. A single white candle burned in a circle of fire lilies, Azula's portrait propped up next to it. The candle had been lit at high noon, when a firebender's inner flame is at its most powerful. Zuko and Iroh, dressed in somber black that marked them as immediate family, led the procession of Fire Sages. Sokka, Katara, and the rest of the gaang were dressed in white along with the rest of the general population. It was the traditional color of mourning among all the nations.

The service given by the sages was relatively short and they excused themselves afterwards. Traditionally the candle remained burning through the rest of the day and into the night while the surviving family stood vigil. At the first sign of dawn it was blown out. In between anyone could come and show their respects. Singly or in groups people came and went while Zuko and Iroh remained facing each person who came. Aang was first in his role as the Avatar and after him the rest of the gaang.

As they walked away Katara looked back to take notice of who was after them. At first glance they seemed to be one of the noble families but her gaze was then drawn to the youngest of the group. She gave a startled gasp which, combined with the fact she had her head craned backwards, caused her to trip forward suddenly on the hem of her robes. Aang caught her arm to steady her, a worried expression on his face.

"Are you ok Katara?"

"I'm fine Aang," she replied coldly, extracting her arm form his grasp, still not having forgiven him for earlier that day. Not looking back she picked up her pace so that she was walking beside Teo and Toph. While the two friends chatted amiably Katara thought about what she saw. _If I didn't know any better I would have said I was looking at Azula. But it can't be. Azula's dead. Right? _She resisted the urge to crane her head around for another look, deciding instead to ask Iroh or Zuko about it later.

The ride back to the Dragon's Oasis was uneventful. The meal they enjoyed when they arrived was less so.

"Sokka would you stop stuffing yourself like that," exclaimed Suki as she watched her boyfriend shovel what seemed to be pounds per second of food in his mouth, "its not like someone is going to take it away from you."

"I'm sorry….its just that…I'm really hungry….and this food…. is _sooo_ good…" he replied in between mouthfuls.

"I'd listen to her if I were you," chuckled Toph evilly, "I can see you growing squishier by the minute."

"Really?" said Sokka with a worried gulp as he swallowed.

"No…not really," came the airy reply as she waved a hand in front of her eyes.

"Ohhhh…would you please stop doing that," the watertribe youth pouted.

Toph was wiping tears of mirth from her eyes, "but it gets you every time!"

The rest of the table was soon giggling along. Even Mai cracked a wry grin. Dessert and a few rounds of belching later (won by Pipsqueak even though Toph was demanding a rematch) found them heading back to their quarters.

As comfortable as the beds were, Katara was finding it difficult to fall asleep. Her head was still spinning from the events of the day. Since disembarking the ferry just that morning there had been no end to the revelations. After her heated argument with Aang, for which she did not feel the least remorseful, she and Zuko had simply held each other. They supported each other as each relived the horror of that night.

For Katara it had been an hour of almost constant prayer. Let the ice hold out against the flames. Let her strength not falter. Let the man beneath her hand not die, because she could not bear the thought of losing him when victory was so close, when this war had already taken so much else from her. She would not let it take Zuko. And all the while, there were screams.

For Zuko it had been an hour of pain. A pain in his chest ripping him apart both physically and emotionally. The only thing keeping him sane was the constant contact he felt through Katara's hand and her reminder of his promise. Promise. Promise. A word that kept repeating it self in his mind. He has broken too many promises already. To his Uncle, his people, he would not do the same to Katara. And all the while, there were screams.

When they returned everyone had gone to begin getting ready for the funeral. Only Iroh was still at the table, the obligatory tea pot at his elbow. He said nothing of the outburst at breakfast, merely motioned them both to sit before telling them the news. Upon hearing the news of the appearance of other heirs as well as that of his mother, Zuko was breathing a bit erratically; angered at someone challenging his throne but overjoyed at the possibility that his mother could be found.

"But what should I do Uncle?" asked Zuko, absorbing the information.

"I know how much you wish to find your mother Zuko. I too am eager to see the Lady Ursa once again, but your claim to the throne must be assured," responded Iroh, "Only from a position of power will you have the resources to undertake such a search."

Zuko nodded mutely, his mind still reeling with possibilities. He felt a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder and looked to his side to see Katara, a determined yet placid look in her eyes.

"No matter what Zuko, you'll have help."

Reminded of the day's activities once again, Katara sat up in bed, a realization dawning on her as she recalled that conversation. The face at the funeral, Azula's face, but not really. It had to be one of the challengers to the throne. With that small mystery somewhat solved in her mind she lay down again and this time was able to drift off to sleep, with the resolution in mind of talking to Iroh about it in the morning.

In the late stages of dawn a coach drew up to the Dragon's Oasis and a weary Iroh and Zuko stepped out. The funeral had been physically and emotionally draining, with both firebenders having been up for more than twenty four hours. Attendance at the funeral had been a mixed batch of people genuinely sympathetic and those who were relieved to see her gone. A small handful of groups had been downright revengeful, eager to see Zuko as a traitor and usurper to the throne, not to mention murderer, despite the fact that Azula actually brought about her own death.

Iroh watched his nephew with worried eyes, wondering what thoughts were passing through his head. He watched him glance up at the rooms of the second level where his friends had been found quarters. He watched Zuko's gaze linger as he came to the door that led to Katara's quarters. He wondered at the small twitch of a smile that appeared for a moment on the prince's mouth.

"Something on your mind, nephew?" questioned a curiously amused Uncle.

"Just thinking of how nice it is to have good friends," replied Zuko demurely, all the while thinking of how Katara would have dealt with those revengeful batches, imagining fierce looking firebenders reduced to shivering ice cubes. For the first time in several hours a genuine smile lit on his face.


	5. Family Reunion

**Any mistakes are mine and only mine because I do not have a beta.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE**

**Hope you enjoy, this chapter is significantly longer than the last one so I expect some reviews. That said, thanks to Mumblezrokr, a faithful returning reader.  
**

Just Friends

Chapter 5: Family Reunion

The next day found the majority of the gaang sleeping in, with the exception of Suki and Ty Lee. They woke early to practice their Kyoshi forms. Suki had begun working with the young acrobat on Ember Island and it had proved useful in keeping her mind off the time she had spent at prison.

It was high noon before the majority managed to stumble downstairs for a meal. Sokka was stifling a yawn, plopping into a seat next to Suki. Mai was looking her usual serene self but from her vantage point across the table Katara could see her eyes were just the slightest bit red and puffy – as though she had spent a few hours crying. Zuko, who was still a bit sleep drunk himself, held one of her hands on the table, a finger rubbing absently across her knuckles.

The last to approach was Aang. As he came to stand by Zuko conversation at the table ceased and all eyes turned to the pair. Zuko stood, regarding his former student with a cook gaze.

"Zuko…," started Aang.

"Yes, Aang," came the chilly reply, causing the young Avatar to look down again. He cleared his throat a few times before picking up his head and continuing.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday. It was selfish of me not to consider how you might feel about it. You and Katara never spoke of what happened that day. I'm sorry you had to go through that. Please accept my humblest apologies, Lord Zuko."

With that he bowed, bringing up his hands in the proper Fire Nation salute. At this Zuko's eyes widened slightly before softening as he looked down at his former student. He placed a hand on the young monk's shoulder causing him to look up.

"Thank you Aang, for understanding. Apology accepted."

An uncomfortable silence reigned for a moment. Iroh finally cleared his throat, attempting to hide the swell of emotion he felt at seeing his nephew handle the situation with such poise.

"Well said Avatar Aang," remarked Iroh from his place at the head of the table. Aang had the grace to blush before moving around and taking a seat next to Katara. He turned suddenly towards her as he sat down.

"I guess I owe you an apology too," he said softly. Before Katara got a chance to respond Sokka interrupted the moment.

"Okay, so everybody is sorry. Moving away from all the mushy stuff. Right…Okay…Let's eat."

Suki attempted to stop but the spell of silence had already been broken. Being as it was, Katara merely sighed as she patted Aang's hand letting him know without words that all was well. Just then she remembered the girl, the girl with Azula's face.

"Uncle," she spoke suddenly, "at the memorial yesterday I saw a girl who looked just like Azula…only different somehow. Is this one of the challengers that you told us about?"

"Hhmm, you must have seen Azilia. She does bear a rather striking resemblance to her cousin," answered the old general.

"Hold on. Back up. Did you just say _cousin_?" asked a baffled Sokka, using the leg of some kind of meat to gesticulate towards the general.

Seeing the confused looks on the faces of those not native to the land, the old man sighed heavily.

"Perhaps I should start this story from the beginning," he realized, settling himself more comfortably in his seat preparing to tell the story, "The majority of you now know the story of Fire Lord Sozin, the man who ultimately betrayed Avatar Roku and began the war of the four nations," heads nodded slightly around the table. In the last two months both Aang and Zuko had shared stories of their family's pasts with the group. Upon seeing their consent, Iroh continued, "What most have now forgotten is that Sozin had not one but two children. Azulon, who ultimately inherited the throne, was born to his second wife. His first wife had given birth to a daughter, named Li Xiang but, the Fire Lady had not been a healthy woman and died shortly after. Because my grandfather had some rather antiquated ideas on women serving as Fire Lords, he immediately took a second wife in hopes she would bear a son. She did so eventually many years later and Azulon was born while Sozin was already an old man. By this time Roku and Sozin were no longer on speaking terms and he must have taken the opportunity to impart his twisted ways onto his son."

"So what happened to Li Xiang?" asked Suki, intrigued by the tale, "Did she have any contact with Avatar Roku since she was born earlier?"

"To be perfectly honest I don't really know," replied the old general, "I did meet my aunt on a few occasions as a child but I never heard her speak much of the time before the comet. However, she realized that her father would never let her assume the throne so she set out to make a life for herself outside the royal court. I believe she served for a short time in the military before settling down and marrying a general. She also had two children, a son and daughter named Lu Ten and Jira. Her son died during the early years of the war," the old man had a far away look in his eyes for a moment, "I named my son after him, hoping to honor his memory. I never thought they would share the same fate." He was shaken out of his reverie by Zuko's hand as it reached for his own.

"Anyways," continued the retired general, "the surviving daughter, Jira, also married into nobility and had a daughter, Talia. She in turn is the mother of Kenzo, Delia, and Azilia."

"So there isn't one, but three challengers to the throne?" questioned Aang, making sure that he heard right.

"That is correct. As direct descendents of Sozin, Kenzo, Delia, and Azilia have a legitimate claim to the throne which is why the challenge issued by the Circle of Nobles deserves serious attention," Iroh assured the table.

A sudden clapping just as he sat back made the people at the table turn towards the main entrance way of the hotel.

"Bravo. I couldn't have related the story better myself," proclaimed a young man, standing straight from the pillar he had been leaning against and beginning to make his way towards the table. His hands stilled and as he came closer two more figures could be seen behind him. Beyond them they just caught sight of a coach pulling away.

"Of course, you left out one very interesting detail," he continued, "The reason no one has ever considered us as candidates for the throne before. The reason we were left out of functions and sneered at by the fire sages." By this time the young man had reached the table and the two figures flanking him were revealed as young women. Katara's eyes were immediately drawn to the younger of the two; the one who bore Azula's face.

"So are you gonna tell us or just keep standing there blowing hot air around," remarked Toph casually, having been aware of the group's presence for some time. She idly picked at something in her teeth, flicking it away with her fingers as he turned to look at her. A quizzical expression had taken over his face as he faced this new speaker.

"You must be Toph," he replied slowly, as he took in her sightless eyes, "the earthbender."

"That would be World's Greatest Earthbending Master to you, flame-brain," she replied smartly, pointing her finger unerringly in his direction, causing a thin column of earth to shoot up and poke him in the chest in a reciprocal motion, "and that doesn't answer my question."

While he was still trying to get over the indignity of being poked by what he perceived as a little blind girl, the older of his companions came forward.

"Forgive my brother," she said with a frustrated sigh, "We did not come here to cause trouble."

"Yeah, sure," drawled Sokka, "the whole sarcastic melodrama approach was a great start to a-"

"Wait Sokka," jumped in Aang, "I want to hear what she has to say. He nodded towards the young woman, "please continue."

"My name is Delia. The 'flame-brain' is my older brother Kenzo. This is our little sister, Azilia."

"It's 'Az'," broke in the young girl sullenly, speaking for the first time. Her sister rolled her eyes and continued as though it were a familiar argument.

"And yes, the Circle of Nobles has submitted our names, but especially Kenzo's, as possible candidates to inherit the Fire Nation throne."

"But…,"prompted Aang, seeing her hesitate and look towards her siblings, each of which gave her a reassuring nod after a moment.

"But they never got around to asking us if we _wanted_ the job," she concluded evasively.

"So you're here because you _don't_ want to challenge Zuko for the throne," asked a puzzled Aang.

"Boy, he sure catches on quick doesn't he," remarked Azilia with more than a little sarcasm.

"Az...," retorted her brother and sister warningly.

"What? He's just a kid like me, Avatar or not."

"Bravo. I like her," remarked Toph, getting comfortable in her seat again, "finally someone else sees Twinkle Toes like I do."

"So how do we know you're telling the truth," asked Sokka, attempting to sound conniving, "this could be some grand scheme you got put up to by the very people that want to take Zuko down. Whats your motive, your angle, your grand pl-"

His voice was suddenly cut off as Toph used her abilities to bend the meteorite bracelet on her wrist into a gag.

"They're telling the truth meathead. I can sense it," retorted the earthbender, removing the gag and having it resume the shape of an armband on her limb. Sokka glared at her but, after having been the victim of said tactic on several occasions that was all he did.

Throughout all of this Zuko had been quiet. He now stood up, tall and straight as he took in the look of his distant cousins.

"Whatever your reasons may be, please know that I am indebted to you," said Zuko formally, "please let me know if I could ever repay you."

For the first time since they arrived, the three siblings truly smiled, and Kenzo stepped forward, flinging a casual arm over Zuko's shoulder, his former stiff posture long gone.

"Well cousin, for starters, that food smells wonderful. How about some chow?"

Zuko could not help but return the grin.

"Help yourselves," he replied, gesturing to the table.

At that precise moment Pipsqueak let out a huge belch, followed closely by Toph, after which The Duke promptly yelled "BURPING CONTEST!"

"And welcome to the family."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

A few short hours later found the whole gang, minus Iroh, in medium sized meadow that was just behind the main complex of the hotel. Since they had spent the majority of the last two months mostly slacking off on Ember Island, they had decided to use the space to get their training regimen back on track. That combined with Toph's endless teasing of Sokka, prompted them all to see to their training lest the blind earthbender turn her senses elsewhere. There was an awkward moment for the new arrivals when everyone began getting up and making their way, as they were unsure of their places.

"Come on," urged Aang, seeing the hesitation in their faces, "it'll be fun."

"So what it gonna be today," started Toph, "capture the flag or just an all out brawl? I'm rather partial to the brawl myself but we got a couple newbies here."

As if on cue everyone turned to scrutinize the cousins; seizing them up as it were. Sokka had that contemplative look on his face, one hand absently stroking his chin in thought.

"So, what are your specialties? Bending, weapons, hand to hand," he asked ticking each one off on his fingers, "we're a pretty random group so we've got a bit of everything."

"Why don't you just face us and find out," challenged Az, a wicked twinkle in her eye.

"Well, little girl, I wouldn't want to hurt you or anything, I got to know when to hold back and all," replied Sokka, brushing off the challenge.

"Who you calling a little girl, water tribe, I'm 15 and I can handle anything you dish out," she replied back hotly.

"Big talk, fire nation, you sure you can back that up?" replied Sokka once more.

Just behind, her Delia had a conspiring grin on her face as she watched the scene unfold. Katara met her eye and couldn't help buy answer with a matching one. She shot a glance over to Zuko who was standing next to Toph and with a smile and nod he understood what she wanted to do. He nudged Toph and leaned down to whisper in her ear. At his words a big shit-eating grin broke out on her face.

"Now you're talking Prince Charming," she grinned maniacally, "EXHIBITION MATCHES!"

With a few quick hand motions on her and Aang's part a somewhat circular arena was constructed by raising a few multi-leveled bleachers. Delia took a seat by Katara, curious about the young waterbender that she had heard about during the war. Meanwhile, Toph was acting as referee as Azilia and Sokka were declared the first match.

"So you've been travelling with the avatar," questioned the older girl, "you all seem like a pretty close knit group."

"Yeah, we've been through a lot together," responded Katara, her eyes on the arena. "So what is Azilia good at anyways? Sokka is a master swordsman." She added, a hint of pride creeping into her voice.

"Az has a few tricks up her sleeve," replied Delia evasively, "hope your brother doesn't get too cocky."

"No chance of that not happening," replied the waterbender wryly, "brother or not that boy leaves a lot to be desired when it comes to common sense."

Delia couldn't help but chuckle at that, amazed at how close the truth was to her own thoughts on the young man. Katara just laughed in reply and the two settled comfortably to watch the match. Such as it was; it lasted about two minutes…maybe. It turns out Azilia was just as acrobatic as Ty Lee, though her style was different. Where Ty Lee was all boneless fluidity, Az had controlled strength about her, all movements precise and almost mechanized. Sokka had been using a practice sword with dulled edges (something that had all agreed to once Zuko's Dao swords came too close to slicing off one of Suki's ears; interesting day in the gaang). Using his standard frontal assault and not bothering with any deceptive tactics, the young man had found himself disarmed in the first 30 seconds or so, and had managed to last the other minute due in part to Suki's insistence that he improve his hand to hand, and that Azilia was clearly holding back. Cheers and applause were heard and Azilia quickly took a victory bow before walking over to give Sokka a hand in getting up.

The water tribe man grinned ruefully as he was helped up, and allowed to dust himself off.

"Not bad," he replied, one hand nervously rubbing the back of his neck, "guess that next time I won't be holding back."

"Sure thing water tribe," came the answering grin.

Kenzo had been sitting with Zuko and Aang and looked a bit nervous when his sister had beaten the water tribe man. He was a bit shocked to see Zuko and Aang laughing openly at Sokka. Aang nudged him in the ribs with a easy grin, putting him slightly more at ease.

"Your little sister is pretty good Kenzo. It would be interesting to see how she does against Ty Lee," commented the airbender.

"You're not mad that she beat your friend?" he asked slightly puzzled.

"Mad?" echoed Zuko, "not a chance. She won fair and square. Sokka ought to know than to underestimate his opponent by now anyways."

With the issue seemingly closed the matches continued through the day. As it turned out, Azilia and Delia were not benders, which was why Kenzo had been selected by the nobles as the more serious candidate. While the youngest of the sisters focused mainly on hand to hand skill, Delia stated that her weapons of choice were a pair of Sais, which she hadn't thought to bring. Suki paired off with her in the match, which turned more into a display of skill than a match as each tested their opponent. Toph got the opportunity to match her earthbending against Kenzo's firebending. Haru watched with a slightly sympathetic look on his face as he saw his teacher using some of her more underhanded moves on the clueless young man. The newcomers were fairly impressed at the large range of skills that were displayed by the members of the gaang. Teo ended up demonstrating a new explosive he had been working on, with The Duke assisting. Everyone had had at least one match as the sun slowly began to disappear behind the horizon.

"Hey, Aang," Azilia questioned as everyone was taking a break and thinking of turning in for the day, "how come you only used your airbending skills? Isn't the Avatar master of all four elements?"

"Well sure," replied the young monk, "but usually when we do exhibitions I stick with one. It's not always airbending, but that is my favorite." He paused for a moment. "Would you like to see how using all of them looks?"

"Definitely," was the quick reply, "I've never seen much other bending aside from fire."

With a happy grin Aang bounced up and went to get his former teachers, Katara, Toph and Zuko. A few quick nods later and the four were arranged in the arena, Aang in the middle, loosely circled by the other. Everyone grew silent as they turned their eyes once more to the arena. On a silent cue the three teachers broke into action simultaneously, each approaching Aang at a different vector. The three cousins watched in silent awe as the battle unfolded before them. Kenzo couldn't tell if anyone was holding back or not, and his eyes roamed constantly from fighter to fighter, amazed at the way Aang managed to counteract or avoid each attack. Water, Fire, Earth and Air were battling back and forth relentlessly and yet there was a harmony to it all that was beautiful.

As quickly as it began the demonstration ended, with Aang managing to knock them all off their feet at the same time (their rule for these group matches). Delia watched as Toph picked herself off the ground, dusting off her green outfit with a grin. She then turned her gaze to Zuko and Katara, the former helping the latter off the ground and surreptitiously checking the young woman over for injuries, running a quick hand over her arms. Katara made a half-hearted attempt to brush him off, only stopping when she noticed a slight burn on his shoulder that he hadn't been quite fast enough to dodge. With a small tsk on the waterbender's part and a strange loopy grin on the prince's face she summed a healing water glove to her hand and gently went over the area. One of Delia's brows shot up slightly at seeing the light caress that Katara used to check that her healing had worked and the smiles that the two exchanged after their dual inspection. With a light bump shoulder to shoulder Zuko nudged Katara towards the direction of the group that had gathered to around Aang in the arena.

She turned to Suki and raised an eyebrow in question while gesturing to the pair. The Kyoshi warrior merely sighed as she motioned for Delia to join her in walking back to the hotel compound that the others were already heading to.

"Yeah, I see."

"And?"

Suki gave her new friend a somewhat sad smile and a shrug as she watched the pair in question joke around with each other in the group.

"Friends. Just friends."

* * *

~_CelestialWonder_


	6. Questioning

**Okay people, here is the next chapter. Usual disclaimer applies. These characters do not belong to me, I am just using them to have a bit of fun.**  


* * *

Just Friends

Chapter 6: To be Determined

Over the next couple of days the cousins became acquainted with the gaang and vice versa and Iroh introduced them to the members of the Circle of Nobles.

_The former is by far more interesting,_ thought Zuko as he, Kenzo, Azilia, and Delia were sitting through yet another meeting to determine how the heir to the throne was to be selected. Apparently it didn't matter that none of his three cousins wanted the throne. The eldest of the nobles continually reminded them: heirs did not declare themselves. Apparently it seemed as though heirs could not refuse after being chosen either. Their first full day in session had been spent going over what seemed to be miles of dusty scrolls filled with ancient and half forgotten laws to succession. Because the Fire Nation recognized only one monarch for all it's people, the lines of succession were deemed extremely important. The ruling family was not one that was chosen lightly. Unfortunately, the current dynasty from which Zuko and his cousins were descended had been in power for nearly five hundred years; making the current nobility slightly…fuzzy on the details of contested rulers.

This brought them to their current situation: one of boredom and heavy sighs. The current argument was over whether the law of primogeniture could be applied and who would be the beneficiary.

"The law states that the throne goes to the eldest of the bloodline", declared Lord Rau, a slightly tubby and bookish figure. A self-styled expert of the law, he was the one who had spent the most time going over every detail of the ancient scrolls. He, along with a group of fifteen or so of the other nobles, was behind the submission of Li Xiang's bloodline as the rightful heirs to the throne. Since Kenzo was older than Zuko by a few years, Rau was attempting to declare his proximity to the throne was greater.

"Li Xiang was the elder sibling", he continued, "her bloodline takes precedence even if Kenzo is one generation further removed than Zuko from Lord Sozin."

"But that line of succession has already been bypassed," retorted Lord Yu, the eldest of nobles present, "Fire Lord Sozin declared his youngest as Heir and this council does not have the authority to change that. The Fire Lord's declaration is law in such matters."

Lord Yu may have been a pompous old windbag, as Toph styled him, but he at least seemed to be trying to argue fairly. To say he was in support of Zuko would have been incorrect, but he was loyal to the current royal family as a matter of honor. Of the fifty or so nobles that made of the Circle there were those like Lord Rau who openly opposed Zuko, a another small group that seemed to support his call for peace, and lastly (and probably the majority) the ones who wanted the ruler that would allow them the most concessions with trade and politics.

"If we were to abide so strictly to such a law then the throne would be passed to Talia, their mother" continued Lady Amaka, one of the women in the Circle, "and I am sure you do not want _that_ woman sitting on the Fire Throne." She spat out venomously the final part of the sentence.

"Do _not _speak of our mother in such a tone, Amaka" declared Delia, her voice on edge as she stood suddenly to face the woman, "or whether the throne is awarded to me or not will be the least of your problems."

"Your mere presence here, along with your younger sister is merely a courtesy. You are a disgrace to your bloodline, not even capable of bending the smallest of flames," retorted Amaka, who seemed thrive on belittling those around her, including the other nobles, "a weakling like you is hardly fit to serve any function in this nation."

Before she could even finish speaking the chamber erupted into roars as Kenzo, Azilia and Zuko rose to defend their sister and cousin, not to mention the members of the nobility, some of whom also were not benders. General Iroh finally stood his tallest and gave a great bellow.

"STOP!"

Everyone froze in mid-shout at his command. Once assured that he had everyone's attention he continued at a more sedate pace.

"We are not here to accuse one another. We are here because our nation needs a leader. We need to rebuild. We must show that we can prosper without the need to conquer our fellow nations. Will we prove them all right in accusing us of being mere barbarians? Filled with nothing but bloodlust and greed? Each day that we spend here our nation sinks farther into despair. Soon it will not recover." He paused to gaze at each and every one of them. He nodded at Lord Yu, who had also kept his head in the chaos.

"I suggest we take the General's advice. We will have a short recess and convene here again in three hours. Dismissed." With that Yu departed, his aide following close behind him. Iroh, Zuko and the cousins remained behind, allowing the nobles to file out first.

"What a disaster", groaned Zuko, grimly rubbing his face with his palms, "they won't stop. Not even when you declared that you would abdicate the throne if it was given to you."

"I know," Kenzo nodded equally frustrated, "I don't want the throne. I like the life I have and have no desire to learn what it takes to run a nation."

"At least you weren't called a pathetic weakling," grumbled Azilia, "mother would have fried her ass if she were here."

"Az…watch your language," warned her sister, "you know that mother won't come within a stone's throw of the Circle." Despite her warning she cracked a grin. "But you are right about mother."

"Well, since our being here is a 'courtesy' anyways, do we really have to come back after the recess?" asked Az with a slightly pleading tone. "Because, and I can not believe I am saying this, I actually miss my classes at the academy."

All three of the siblings had their own lives as it turns out. Ones they were quite content with. The first day of their meeting, after the impromptu exhibition matches, had found them all sitting around the open air of the courtyard at the Dragon's Oasis talking well into the night. Azilia, despite her considerable skills in hand to hand, had no interest in military affairs. Her classes in the academy consisted of the study of plants and herbs as sources for medicine and healing. Upon hearing this Katara had grinned in excitement and the two had spent the rest of the time in deep discussion over the various ways that medicines and waterbending could be combined in the healing process.

Though a mere twenty-one years of age, Delia reminded Zuko of his Uncle in many ways. Eschewing military service, but still wanting to explore, she had joined the ranks of merchant sailors. At a time when any Fire Nation vessel was considered an enemy, it was a dangerous and risky venture to gain the trust of enough places for business to be profitable. The young woman had been telling stories of fighting over trade rights with pirates even. Everyone had looked rather pointedly at Katara at the time, who in turn gave Zuko a rather poignant glance.

"Yes, we've had our run-ins with pirates too," the waterbender said evasively.

"Run-in? More like a run-from-before-we-get-tied-to-a-tree!" Sokka exclaimed, "all because Katara wanted a little reading material."

"Hold on, you stole something from a gang of pirate merchants?" questioned an astonished Delia, quickly picking up the inference, "what could you possibly have needed to steal that badly?"

"It was a waterbending bending scroll. I didn't have anyone to teach me at the time so I thought it would be worth it," she stated defensively, then adding under her breath, "besides, they weren't the ones who tied me to the tree…"

Unfortunately, Kenzo had been listening.

"So if it wasn't the pirates then who was it?" he asked innocently.

Katara couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks as she recalled that night. Recalling the chills that she couldn't quite define, shooting though her veins. She once again looked at Zuko with an expression on her face that clearly said _there is no way I am explaining that. _Seeing her gaze directed at Zuko the whole gaang now turned to study him intently. He couldn't believe he was going to tell this now and took a quick glance at Katara to see if she would take pity on him but she merely stared back with a slight smirk and an expectant look in her eyes.

"I was the one who tied Katara to the tree," he mumbled, "after I hired the pirates to help track her down when I discovered they were in town. I tried getting her to turn Aang over to me." He left out the part with her mother's necklace. It was an event that had become quite personal to him.

"You tried to _hire_ pirates!" exclaimed Delia, "are you insane?"

"Maybe just a bit," replied the prince with a shrug, downplaying the event, "besides, sometimes it's been worth it." He shot a mischievous grin over to Katara, who couldn't help but grin in return all while casually flicking her fingers and causing a small strip of water to not so lightly whip the back of his head. When he flinched and started rubbing at it she just gave an innocent smile.

"What? It just got away from me for a moment."

Thinking of Katara brought to Zuko's mind her healing, which in turn made him remember Az's question about whether she had to go back into the meeting. He turned to face Delia and Az at the same time.

"I don't suppose you do have to come back," he replied, "it's mostly Kenzo and I that are being disputed over. Feel free to go back to the hotel or your classes."

Azilia was relieved and eager to comply with Zuko's suggestion, but her sister was hesitating.

"Kenzo, are you sure you don't want me there," she asked worriedly, "in case something of Mother comes up again?"

"Go on 'Lia, if anything comes up I'll be sure to put them in their place," Kenzo assured her, giving her a small nudge in the direction their sister had taken, "Keep an eye Azilia, make sure she doesn't poison anyone with those crazy herbs of hers." A quick grin betrayed the long shared joke of Az's interest between them. With one more nod she turned away, leaving Zuko and Kenzo to stare apprehensively at the doors that would once again lead them to the noble's chamber.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

On there way back Azilia suggested to Delia that Katara might be interested in seeing the medicinal stock that the Academy kept in their botany department so they decided to swing by the Dragon's Oasis to pick her up. Teo and Toph were in the courtyard; the mechanist helping Toph create an earth-model of the hotel so she could get a better idea of its layout. The sisters had been quite surprised to see Toph setting up her sleeping area in the ground floor of the hotel which generally served as a lounge area. During a quiet moment Katara had let them know that the earthbender was truly blind in all the woodwork. For more or less the same reason, Teo stayed with her, seeing as he didn't enjoy needing someone to carry his wheelchair up the stairs or back down again. The only other person present that they could see was Katara, who was gracefully going through her bending stances.

"Hey Katara," called Azilia out in greeting, "where did everybody go?"

"They went out into the city," she replied, finishing a final stance before returning the water to the fountain in the courtyard, "Ty Lee was going on and on about all the great sights they had to see."

She finally turned to face them, slightly flush from her exercises. A slight frown marred her features when she noticed that Kenzo, Zuko, and Iroh were not with them. Correctly interpreting her expression Azilia was quick to respond.

"They had to stay behind at the meeting. 'Lia and I left because it was clear that our being there was more formality that anything. Neither of us are benders; they would never give us the throne," she concluded with a shrug, "not that I'm complaining."

"Oh, okay. Did you need anything…?"

"Not really, I was on my way back to the Academy when I remembered that you might be interested in the medical herbs we have."

"I'm definitely interested," responded the waterbender enthusiastically, "I'd love to see some of what you described to me before."

"Well alright then, let's go," answered Azilia, gesturing with a hand and turning back around. Katara jogged a few steps to draw even with her and noticed that Delia was heading in an opposite direction.

"Aren't you coming with us Delia?" asked Katara.

"No. As much as I'd love to be wrist deep in bugs and soil I have to report to my captain today," she answered with a wry grin, "he's liable to try to replace me for the next trip out if I don't remind him I'm still around."

"Alright. Will we see you around tonight for dinner?"

A sly grin spread over the sailor's face.

"Maybe. I might have a couple other acquaintances that I need to drop in on," she answered with a slight wink and a smile, "don't wait up for me."

With another small wave she set off leaving Katara rather confused and Azilia shaking her head ruefully, a small smirk on her lips. She nudged Katara and the two set off towards the Academy.

"What was that all about?" asked the waterbender. Azilia paused for a moment before answering her.

"Delia has always been a bit more free-spirited that Kenzo or I. She is much like our mother in that regard," the rueful smile was back on her face, "the life of a sailor suits her."

Katara wisely said nothing, but could not help but remember the merchant town they had passed through when doing recon in the Fire Nation. At first, just with Zuko and then with the others of their gaang.

"I imagine it does," she said at last, in a knowing tone. Azilia gave her a sidelong glance trying to interpret just what the water tribe woman meant. Katara merely smiled and kept walking, deftly turning the conversation back to the Academy and healing. The fire nation woman let it go and allowed herself to be drawn into the conversation. _After all, _she thought, _I can try and get it out of her later._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Meanwhile, Kenzo and Zuko had spent the better part of the three hour recess getting to know each other better. Uncle had stepped out to try and chat up the nobles a bit more in an attempt to find a platform for the best argument. Zuko had been rehashing some of the gaang's adventures together and had just recounted how he and Aang had been stuck to the top of the drain by the trap of the Sun Warriors.

"I had such the itch on my nose, but that damn guck didn't let us move," Zuko recounted animatedly, "I almost wished I was back with those pirates."

Kenzo couldn't help but laugh out loud. But when his cousin brought up the pirates once more he couldn't help but recall their prior conversation.

"Speaking of pirates," he started, "were you really expecting Katara to going to give up Aang just because you captured her? I mean, I haven't known her for that long but she doesn't strike me the push-over type."

Zuko had the grace to blush slightly as he recalled that story; a blush that Kenzo quickly noticed.

"So there was something else going on…I knew it! I noticed that casual little 'flick' of water the other night," he exclaimed, "You have to tell me!"

"It's nothing really," Zuko tried to downplay it, "She had lost her necklace, a gift from her mother. I found it, kept it for a while and tried to offer it in exchange for the Avatar."

"Ah-ha. Her necklace? And you knew it was hers how?"

"It was obviously a water tribe design and she and her brother were the only water tribe in the area when I found it."

"How did you know it wasn't Sokka's?"

"It was woman's necklace."

"Spent a lot of time studying it, huh?"

"No! I mean…well yeah but, I always kept in on me…but not because of what you think…I mean…" Zuko was at a loss for words and eventually trailed off, knowing that he was just digging himself into a deeper hole. Seeing the slightly dejected look on his cousin's face Kenzo decided to cut the man a little slack.

"I get it cousin. You don't need to explain yourself _any _more," he said, placing a placating hand on Zuko's shoulder. But, he could not resist just one more jab, "So, tying to a tree eh? Was it a nice display?"

"KENZO!"

"Alright. Alright. I won't say anything else on the matter. Relax," he continued, "as a member of the city guard I have seen _many_ strange things. Stories like yours actually lighten up our days. Warzones aren't the only places where atrocities are committed."

At his cousin's sudden serious tone, Zuko took a moment to study his face. At twenty-two, just a year older then Delia, Kenzo was the only one of the three that had gone into any of the civil services. He was currently working his way up the ladder of the capital city's guard corps.

"I know."

They were quiet for a few moments before Kenzo cleared his throat loudly.

"So…about Katara. She sure is something. I've only known her a few days but, you know, I think she is someone I could definitely get to know better," he said appreciatively.

"What do you mean?" asked Zuko suspiciously.

"You know. I'm a guy; she's a girl…"

"I don't think so," he replied quickly, with a bit more venom then he intended.

"Whoa, whoa…are you and her…is there something there?"

"No." he replied startled, "I'm with Mai now." He paused for a moment before continuing is a softer voice. "It's Aang. He and Katara are a bit of a thing."

"Oh. Well that's a surprise," he answered. When Zuko gave him a questioning look he continued to clarify. "The Avatar. Isn't he a bit…young?"

"Well yeah. But that doesn't seem to matter to her. Besides, they are really close," was the guarded response.

"Because it's just that I wouldn't have thought that. At all. It seems to me that you and she are actually really close," Kenzo continued, largely thinking aloud. "You said you were with Mai _now_. Were you with Katara before?"

"Katara and I are close. She's saved my life more than a few times. I'm proud to call her one of my best friends. But no," he said, even as his mind flashed back to that night in Ba Sing Sei, the quiet moment they had shared, "we were never together."

Kenzo watched his cousin, saw the small sigh that escaped as he finished his statement, his voice growing softer and his eyes peering ahead as though he were relieving some distant moment.

"So, just friends then?"

"Yeah," came the sigh again, "just friends."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Meanwhile, back at the Academy Azilia and Katara were as Delia had predicted: wrist deep in bugs and soil.

"Wow," said Katara, sitting back from where she had been checking on the roots of a particular plant and rubbing a dirt smeared hand over her forehead, "I can not believe the variety that you have here. I've never seen so many different plants all together."

"It's extensive alright," she agreed, joining Katara on a small bench. She reached for a water skin and took a swallow before handing it to Katara, who received it gratefully. "The tropical climate here is ideal for all sorts of plants. Most folks now don't remember but, people used to come from all over the four kingdoms to see these gardens and study the flora here, especially healers."

"I'm surprised you know of much history from before the war. From what I've seen, most would like to keep believing that the four kingdoms have always been at odds with each other," remarked Katara.

"Yeah well, our family isn't exactly traditional," answered Az, "We have always stayed loyal to the Fire Nation, it's our home, but, we've never been blind followers of doctrine and propaganda either. Our lineage is…unique…to say the least and it afforded us a few privileges in our education. Not to mention our mother, Talia, has always been something of a renegade."

They allowed a pleasant silence to grow between them in which they could enjoy each other's company and relax after their work in the gardens. Katara had been showing Az how she could bend the water in the plants and use it to help it get water to parts that were dying. It was a tiring process though, and she was grateful for the break. As she thought on the great variety of plants Az had shown her, along with the many explanations of their beneficial properties a dark thought came to her mind.

"Az?"

"Hhmm?"

"You mentioned to me that many of the plants cultivated here are used to treat burns and prevent scarring."

"Yes," she replied, "we may be a nation of people that can wield fire, but that does not make us immune to its effects. Many of the people who come here for healing are firebending students that got a little too excited with their abilities before they could fully control them. Most of the time it's the people around them that get hurt the most though."

"Yeah, I imagine," Katara answered, absently rubbing her palms, remembering the time that Aang had burned her when he first tried firebending. Lucky for her it was also when she discovered her healing abilities.

"Why do you ask?"

"Zuko."

Azilia took a deep breath and before letting out a sigh. She had wondered when Katara would ask. "Yeah, I know."

"Well? With all of the medicines you have shown me I don't understand how Zuko was allowed to scar so much. You obviously possess the supplies and skills to have at least treated it a bit better. Why was he made to suffer so much?"

The young Fire Nation woman took another deep breath before answering her new friend.

"In all honesty…I don't know. I was still a bit young when that happened; in my earliest days at the Academy in fact. I remember the commotion though. When the healers that had been summoned to the palace returned they all looked so sad. One of them, Professor Tark, was actually crying. I remember asking her why. She said that one day, if I was ever to become a healer I would understand that for a _true_ healer, treating patients is much more than a job…it's a compulsion, a part of what makes them alive." She became quiet then, lost in her thoughts for a moment. "It was only later that I realize what she meant by that, and what might have happened to Zuko." She glanced at Katara for a moment before taking another deep breath to continue. "After your attack on Azulon on the day of Black Sun, I and some of the other students were called down to the port to help with the wounded. It was pretty bad. There was this little girl; she had gotten caught by some falling debris just inside the gates. One of her legs was pretty badly broken. I stopped to help her, but the soldiers that were escorting us wouldn't allow me to do more than just set it roughly and give her something for the pain. They said the soldiers needed it more. Not being allowed to help that little girl was the worst thing anyone has ever done to me. When I got back to the Academy that day I started crying and Professor Tark came up to me. She said, 'Now, you know you're a healer'."

When she was finished her story, Katara noticed the narrow trail of tears running down both her cheeks. She reached over and put a comforting hand on Az's knee, which the girl gripped gratefully before releasing it and wiping the tears hastily off her face.

"I'm so sorry Az, I never knew."

"It is not your fault that girl is now partially cripple because her leg wasn't attended to more. It's the soldiers that wouldn't let me keep helping her, and its mine, because I didn't stand up for what I knew was right," she answered back, her voice only slightly choked. She took a few breaths to steady herself before saying again. "Do you understand now, what was done to Zuko?"

"He wasn't deemed important enough to treat," Katara replied with dawning realization, her tone growing more horrified as she continued, "he was cast out and they didn't even have the heart to _let _him be treated. They didn't have the heart to treat him even though they could have. Even though they knew the pain he was in…the way he would be marked…"

Now it was Katara's cheeks that were marked with tears. She thought of Zuko, of the pain she knew he carried day to day. She realized now what her offer in the caves must have meant to him, that someone would care enough to _want_ to heal him.

"No wonder he felt he had to prove himself," she said, "I always wondered, especially after he joined us. It took awhile for me to trust him," a rueful smile spread across her lips, "a long while. We both got our fair share of bumps and bruises in the process, too."

"Bumps and bruises, huh?" remarked Azilia, "what won you over eventually?"

"I don't think it was any one thing, you know," she replied after a moment, "he saved my life more than a few times. All I know is that by the time we fought Azula, and he took that bolt to the chest…I was scared out of my mind. The only thing I could think of was _not_ losing him, because I couldn't imagine the alternative."

"He must really mean a lot to you," Az said softly.

"Yes. Yes he does."

"Are you and he…is there something between you two?"

"What?" exclaimed Katara quickly, "No.? We're not _together_, together. I mean…he is very important to me. One of my best, if not the best friend I have. But we're just friends."

"Seriously?" was the skeptical reply, "you two are _just friends_? All that you have gone through and that's it?

"Yep. Besides, he is with Mai, and I'm…I've got my own issues to deal with," she concluded.

"Just friends?"

"Just friends."

* * *

_**Liked it? Hated it? Share your thoughts please through a review. I actually didn't mean for Az to be so serious, but don't worry, I'm setting the story up for a few definite comedic moments. Here I was really trying to get in as much background and personality in on my OCs with out having it seem as though I'm jamming it down your throats. Let me know if I've succeeded, or not. **_

_**Also, anyone want to guess on what Talia's story will be? I know I've been hinting at it and I promise in the next few chapters she will be introduced and play a role, though probably a minor one. **_

_**Any mistakes were mine. No beta, just me and my word processor. **_

**_~CelestialWonder_**


	7. Firm Decision

Here is the next chapter, usual disclaimer applies, Avatar is not mine, I do not make any profit from this story.

* * *

**Just Friends**

**Chapter 7: Firm Decision **

Stars were twinkling merrily in the night sky. Despite the tropical nature of the Fire Nation a cool breeze was on the wind, signaling the upcoming winter. The moon was waxing half-full and casting her shine over the group that had gathered together in the courtyard of the Dragon's Oasis. Their hostess had lit a fire pit near the center which had all gathered casually around. Despite the soothing nature of the night, the group was anything but relaxed. Sokka was compulsively honing his sword, his meal long finished. Others were quietly finishing with their bowls or fidgeting in their seats to varying degrees. Teo had a new contraption in his hands, and despite his earlier excitement with it, he couldn't seem to muster more than a casual interest now. Katara was staring absently into the flames, her thoughts a million miles away. The only one that didn't seem to tense was Aang as he played with Momo to a side with something he had gotten at the market that day.

Conspicuously missing was Iroh, Kenzo, and Zuko…and Delia for that matter. However, after Haru had gotten a bit to inquisitive with Azilia and gotten threatened with the promise of a week spent over a latrine, no one else wanted to ask. They suspected that Katara might know but, if Azilia wasn't going to be forthcoming, the waterbender would be even less so.

"Who died?"

Every head turned as one to see Kenzo standing in one of the open archways of the courtyard. Azilia was the first one up and running over, quickly followed by the rest of the group as they saw Zuko and Iroh materializing in the shadows behind the first man.

"You lot are hanging around that fire like you just came back from a funeral," Kenzo continued, trying to lighten up the mood. Most took it fairly well. Most.

"As a matter of fact we were at a funeral a few days ago," was the terse reply. Mai stepped up from her normal place in the shadows of the group to face him, "In case you forgot already we were just at my best friend's funeral. A friend who was also your Fire Lord, for however brief a time."

The temperature in the courtyard seemed to drop dramatically as eyes turned to the quietest member of their group. Kenzo had the grace to look uncomfortable but, he wasn't taking her response lying down either.

"I meant no disrespect to Azula, Mai," he said firmly.

"Then perhaps next time you should be more careful in your choice of words," Mai said coldly.

Kenzo would have spoken again but Iroh intervened to salvage what was left of the good mood.

"Well we finally have some definite answers about the succession," began the general, a chorus of 'about time' and 'finally' met his announcement which he waved aside before continuing, "and that is that there is no definite answer."

His conclusion was met with considerable more silence. Somewhere in the distance a baby could be heard crying. Crickets called loudly to one another.

"So…right…and that is useful how?" responded Sokka with his usual sarcasm. For once, Suki let it completely slide. This situation seemed to warrant a bit of sarcasm. It was Zuko who finally responded.

"Technically Kenzo and I were both passed over in terms of succession. Li Xiang's lineage was passed over in favor of Azulon's and I was passed over in favor of Azula."

"Because there is no direct heir," continued Kenzo, "Zuko and I have been given the opportunity to prove ourselves 'worthy' of the throne by way of deeds and demonstrating that we have what it takes to run a country."

"What's going to happen to the government in the meantime?" asked Ty Lee, "because someone has to run it. You should have seen how the markets were today. There was like, no variety and the prices were ridiculous."

"I have to agree with Ty Lee on this one. With people not being able to depend on business from the war anymore, and soldiers not having something to do, there is a lot of chaos out there," added Suki.

"I believe that is where I will play a part," spoke Iroh, "the Circle has come to realize, or at least Lord Yu as, that they are too disparate of a group to run the nation effectively. They have tried for the last two months and the only thing they agreed on was getting the rubble of the palace cleared away."

"So how are you gonna help Old Man?" asked Toph.

"Officially I will be Regent, free to organize rebuilding, clean up, management of the army and navy, and trade regulation. However, any agreements with other nations, whether political or economical, must be approved by three fourths of the Circle; a full majority."

"But Uncle, won't that severely limit what you can accomplish," questioned Katara, "Other nations are going to be demanding reparations, not to mention trade agreements. The Nation won't be able to progress without trade."

"No kidding, especially because they can't just go in and take things by force anymore," added Haru vehemently.

The earthbender's comment made figurative hackles rise once again among the Fire Nation members of their group. Though they had no love for the political regime, all remained staunchly loyal to their nation. Katara moved quickly to diffuse the situation.

"Okay, okay, so it's not much but we work with what we have. How long is the trial period supposed to last, Iroh?" she queried.

"Technically? A year," answered Kenzo.

"A year. Okay. What's so technical about that," replied Sokka.

"The trial time officially started on the day of Azula's death," said Kenzo.

"Officially started? At the time of Azula's death no one even knew that we would be at this point," the water tribe warrior ranted, "That cuts over two months off of your trial period."

"Yes, but it also means that they don't have to take responsibility for the fact that they've let the nation slowly slip into ruin for the last two months," remarked Zuko dryly, "instead they can blame us for it."

"Will you be able to leave the Fire Nation at all?" asked Azilia.

"Yes, but only for short periods of time, and really only for events that are related to the well-being of the Fire Nation, and there aren't a whole bunch of those that take place overseas," the prince replied.

"Right. So after this grand escapade where you go out and 'prove yourselves worthy', who ultimately decides between you," asked Mai, matching Zuko's dry tone.

At this all three men smiled, although it seemed a bit forced. This time it was the general who answered.

"That is the most interesting part in all of this," he began, tone light but laced through with exasperation, "the _people_ will decide."

For the second time that night silence reigned over the normally boisterous group. Although the practice was known, it was far from common.

"A _vote_?" asked Suki, seeking clarity.

"Yes, most beautiful wielder of fans. For only the second time in Fire Nation history – the Fire Lord, and his issue which shall continue the dynasty - shall be chosen by the people."

"So…when was the first?" asked Sokka, incredulous and still trying to wrap his head around the idea.

"Honestly? Couldn't tell you," Iroh shrugged it off after a moment, "but, if the mountains of dust that were blown off the scroll were any indication, a very, very, very long time ago." The old general looked thoughtful for a moment. "Perhaps one of my first duties as regent should be to see to the cleaning regime of the sages. Whatever system they have now is obviously not working." He was completely oblivious to the long looks he was receiving from the youths, and the muscle that was twitching above Zuko's eye that indicated he was trying to keep his patience. "Oh well. It was a law, so even Lord Rau had to accept."

"That's all fine and dandy," said Toph, speaking up, "but it still doesn't guarantee Prince Charming the throne."

"At least it gives him a fighting chance," remarked Teo casually, once more involved with the object in his lap now that the major announcement had been made.

"Still," added Suki in a cautious tone, "without specific parameters 'proving yourself worthy' is a pretty ambiguous wall to measure up against. And what about you Kenzo?"

"Well, all I can say is that I honestly don't want the throne. I told them so. Nor would I attempt to undermine any of Zuko's efforts," Kenzo paused briefly, a serious look settling on his features, "That said, I am going to take the opportunity to help when I can, where I can, if I feel I can make a difference. As a loyal citizen of the Fire Nation it is my duty. I refuse to appear incompetent even for Zuko's sake."

The members of the gaang looked at Kenzo with a new found respect in their eyes. Some more conflicted than others, but all admiring his honesty. With the big issue resolved and the waiting completed, it was now time for action. It was decided that the following morning they would decide how to spread themselves throughout the kingdoms so that each could do the most good. However bittersweet it was, their strategies of strength in numbers was again to give way to the more tactical approach of divide and conquer.

One by one they each said their goodnights and retired for the night. Despite Delia's assurance that Azilia shouldn't wait up for her, the young healer had remained sitting against the base of the dragon fountain. Kenzo's eyes softened as he looked at her, noting closed eyes which indicated she had lost the battle against sleep. Not so soft snores could be heard from where Toph had settled for the night, Teo close by. Zuko excused himself to head to the kitchen, claiming that he hadn't been able to eat a thing during the proceedings. Kenzo looked up from his sister to note that Katara was the only other still in the courtyard. She stood with her eyes closed, face turned upwards towards the half-full moon as though listening intently to a song only she could hear. He couldn't help admiring the fact that although she was relaxed, she held herself perfectly balanced, ever present water skins riding easily on her figure even now. As an accomplished fighter himself, Kenzo recognized the traits in others and knew Katara to be a master, knowing that even in instances like this, should a threat come barreling through she would be able to meet it with cool efficiency. He was broken out of his reverie by said waterbender's voice.

"Not often you see firebender's enjoying the nightlife," she remarked, "contemplating how you will spend your year?"

"Not often the night is graced by such beauty," he said suavely, enjoying the sparkle that came to her eye, "taking advantage of the company of people that actually like me before I head out into a world that is just as likely to spit at my feet as I am to draw breath." He had meant it to sound as a joke but couldn't help the cynicism and a slight bitterness that crept into his voice.

"You know Kenzo, though you may not want it, I can't think of any other person I would rather have in your place," stated Katara with frank honesty, "Whatever happens, I am sure you will do right by your people."

A slight blush colored the firebender's cheeks as he accepted her praise with a slight bow in her direction, catching her wrist to place a light kiss on the back of her hand.

"Thank you Master Katara. Your words do much to warm my heart on this matter."

Now it was Katara who blushed, and accepted his thanks with a matching bow, made slightly awkward by the fact that he had yet to relinquish her hand.

It was onto this scene that Zuko reappeared.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

As he had been cobbling together a rudimentary meal from the dry stores Zuko had spied a crate of moon peaches. As always, they made him think of Katara, and knowing they were among her favorites he snatched up a couple that they could share. Knowing also that with the moon waxing as it was and the night being clear, she was probably still outside. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself, remembering their time together, him grumbling whenever they had to work through a night, and she grumbling whenever they needed to make an early start of it. One rising with the moon, the other with the sun.

"Hey water tribe, care to get your head out of the clouds? I found a few moon pe—"

His voice was brought up short as he saw that it was not only Katara outside, but Kenzo as well. He couldn't help but narrow in on the fact that Kenzo was holding her hand, smiling winsomely as Katara blushed obviously pleased with whatever he had been saying. Zuko couldn't help but recall their earlier conversation about Katara. Recollection, combined with what he saw before him brought forth a new feeling in Zuko, one that shocked him as soon as he realized what it was. Jealously. Jealously and the faintest cry of despair.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Katara couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks as Zuko's cousin bowed and kissed her hand. He was definitely a smooth talker, likely from a lifetime spent amongst the cutthroat nobility of his homeland. She couldn't help but compare Kenzo to his younger cousin, wondering if Zuko might not have been able to develop in much the same way if he hadn't been exiled. The two were very much alike, both shaped by hardships. But while Kenzo's had been overcoming political opinion against his background, Zuko's had been quite physical and abrupt, forcing him to harden his body as well as his mind and leaving him with little time to enjoy or develop simple pleasantries. That he had to exert himself to overcome that made Katara value his friendship all the more, and cherish the light-hearted jokes they shared though there were often few and far-between.

"Hey water tribe, care to get your head out of the clouds? I found a few moon pe—"

She turned to the sound of Zuko's voice, in an instant following his eyes where they had fixed on her and Kenzo's joined hands. She wretched her hand free as though she had been scalded and clasped them together behind her back while taking a few steps away from Kenzo. Her body reacting instinctively, while her mind struggled to place and compartmentalize the emotions his gaze had awakened. In the split second that she had met Zuko's eyes she had noted the agonized look in their golden depths, it lasted but a heartbeat and turned something that should have only been a passing embarrassment into a full blown wave of newly awakened feelings. As she felt the lingering warmth from Kenzo's hand a horrible feeling of guilt came upon her in a flash, and Katara couldn't help the feeling that she had done something horribly wrong.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Kenzo was feeling quite pleased with himself, not to mention the effect he was having on a certain waterbender. At this point he was certain that Katara had no deep feelings for the Avatar other than those of friendship, and as comrades in arms. Judging from her openness with his playful banter, he was almost as certain that Zuko's feelings were entirely one sided, and he felt a moment of pity for his younger cousin. But like other certainties of the past, these were about to dissipate in a flash.

"Hey water tribe, care to get your head out of the clouds? I found a few moon pe—"

Kenzo barely registered what happened next, such was the speed in which it occurred. Once instant he was holding Katara's hand in his own, the next he was simultaneously caught between trying to catch as glimpse of Zuko and preventing himself from falling face first in the yard with the force of the jerk that Katara had used to reclaim her hand. By the time he got his limbs sorted out the waterbender was five paces away her hands clasped at her back hard enough to tense the tendons he could just make out by her neck and Zuko was examining the bundle in his hands as though it held the answer to infinite wisdom.

"Z-Zuko I thought you had gone to bed," stammered Katara, refusing to meet his eyes, "I was just…"

"No…um, I was just a bit hungry. S-sorry to interrupt," Zuko stuttered at almost the same time.

"Well…um, I am just…um, heading off to bed now. Because you know we have that…ah, early start tomorrow…so… yeah," Katara trailed off, backing away more.

"Yeah…early start…be good to be ready…I mean not that you aren't always but….um, yeah…I'll get going," Zuko was making less and less sense as this continued.

"Well, um…goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight…"

Without another word they headed off for opposite stairwells. Kenzo stood forgotten by the fountain, still coming to terms with an event that had taken about ten seconds. His stillness was broken by a slight bump against his foot. He looked down to see a moon peach lolling against his boot and bent to pick it up, holding it with the care that one gives a crystal glass and looking at it intently.

The silence was broken by a different voice entirely.

"Woo-eee! What a scene!" Delia exclaimed and she walked languidly towards her brother from where she had been leaning against a pillar, "and I thought I was having an interesting night."

"Delia, where have you been? Do you have any idea how late it is?" responded her brother hotly, taking in his sister's disarrayed look.

"I have been up and down and under and over and in and out…" drawled the young woman, a grin splitting her face, "and in all that I had no way of checking up on the time…makes the situation a bit awkward."

"Okay, just stop there please. I should have known better than to ask," he replied wryly.

"Yep, you should have. But don't worry, I know it's been awhile since we've spent this much time together," she responded cheekily. Kenzo just grunted in response.

"How long have you been standing there anyways?"

"Long enough to see it go from kinda sweet to obviously humiliating."

"Who says I feel humiliated?"

"I wasn't referring to you brother dear, but to the lovely waterbender and our young cousin."

"Oh," he replied after a pause, breaking the momentum of the conversation, "Yeah, that. I've got to say I wasn't expecting that."

"Oh please, those two are so obvious to everyone but each other," Delia snorted, in a most unlady like manner, "all they need is some time to themselves and a large skin of sweet wine. Nope, forget that, a small skin would have the same effect and they would be able to remember it the next day."

"They have been travelling companions for months now, often working just the two of them," insisted Kenzo, "I have talked to Zuko about it. He insists that they are just friends."

"Don't forget the wine," responded Delia in a sing-song voice, lazily shaking her head, "makes all the difference."

"I'm sure," remarked her brother dryly and with more than a little sarcasm.

"Look, simple sailor that I may be," continued Delia, ignoring the quip remark and standing up a bit straighter, "attraction is something I understand a whole lot better than you do."

"But they insist they are just friends, both of them," exclaimed Kenzo, "extremely close friends, but just friends."

"Just friends. Ya, sure, okay, I just spent the what seems to be a little over half the night with some _just friends_," responded the sailor, plucking the moon peach out of Kenzo's hand and wiping it on her sleeve before taking a bite, "in fact, were it not for a very untimely and awkward occurrence, the details of which I am not going to discuss with my big brother, I would probably be having one of those _extremely close_ moments with one of my _just friends_ right about….now."

* * *

**_Ok, so finally I let them have a moment. Too quick? Not long enough? I would love to hear your opinion, but for that you need to leave a review. I have to admit I was a bit disappointed with the way my last chapter was received. _**

**BTW - I am working to develop my OCs and would love any help in building up their characters. **

**All errors are mine, I don't have a beta. **

**~CelestialWonder  
**


	8. Truthful Choices

**So yeah I know its been awhile. This is my quick thanks to everyone who has been reading. I thank you for all your reviews, though many were brief it kept me coming back to the story. **

**Usual disclaimer applies.**

* * *

Just Friends

Chapter 8:

Truthful Choices

Compared to some of the rude awakenings the gaang had had while they were hunted fugitives, that mornings might have only been considered mildly irritating. However, due to the state that some of the party had gone to sleep in, hearing General Iroh's booming voice at the crack of dawn seemed like just cause for another war.

"Rise and shine children! It is a new day."

From her place on one of the lounge chairs of the courtyard, Delia let loose a yelp as she was startled awake, only to fall to the floor. Despite managing a semi-lucid conversation with Kenzo the previous night, the stairs had ultimately proved too daunting to her still fuzzy mind, hence the lounge chair she found herself looking up at from the floor. As she lay squinting into the sun a familiar shadow fell across her face.

"Rise and shine little sister, you're burning daylight," grinned Kenzo above her.

"A curse upon your firebender's body clock," she grumbled, closing her eyes and rolling over so she was stomach down on the floor. Her body was letting her know that last night's revelry was not to go unpunished. A parched throat and throbbing headache quickly took over Delia's senses and were made more apparent as Iroh continued walking throughout the courtyard preparing things for everyone's departure singing some ridiculous song about the 'girls from Ba Sing Sei' in a voice that might have been considered pleasant under different circumstances. A chorus of groans around her revealed that she wasn't the only one having trouble getting up at the early hour. Besides Kenzo, Zuko and Suki were the only ones who didn't seem to mind Uncle's wake up call. The former was also a firebender and the latter was used to keeping early hours from a lifetime of ritualized training.

Still, it was difficult to ignore the old general. Despite the grumbling everyone eventually made it to the table for a quick breakfast. Not even Toph's attempt at a rock tent daunted him. He just sang louder. Much louder. Iroh sat at his customary place at the head of the long table watching these young men and women who had burrowed themselves into his heart. When he had lost Lu Ten, Iroh and not been sure if he would ever recover from the loss of his only son, nearly losing himself in the spirit world and the pursuit of its mysteries. Who would have thought he would gain another son in the form of Zuko? Not to mention all the others whom he had gradually begun to think of as erstwhile nieces and nephews. His first-born would never be far from his thoughts but he would not let his death prevent him from carrying on with the generation before him.

_Now if only I could manage to get a few grandchildren from this lot, _he thought with a small chuckle, eyeing the various couples he sensed around the table. Sokka and Suki seemed to be the closest. A quick glance towards Zuko's direction revealed that he and Mai were still on decidedly cold terms. Though they sat beside each other, there was none of the casual contact that was usually seen between them. Letting the conversation flow along without him, Iroh sat back, content to nurse his tea when another gaze caught his attention. Kenzo was sitting a short diagonal distance across the table from Katara, and his gaze was decidedly fixed on the water bending master, who was returning occasional looks with a slight blush as she carried on her conversation with Azilia, seated beside her. _Interesting, _he mused, _it seems as though our little water bender has caught the eye of yet another Fire Nation man. _He looked quickly to Aang to see if the avatar had noticed that something was occurring with the woman he professed to love, but the young monk was deep into a story about the Northern Air Temples he was currently telling Teo. He hadn't spared her so much as a glance once he caught sight of the simple breakfast laid out that morning. One more furtive glance around though revealed that at least one other person was aware: Zuko, who's forehead was puckered into slight lines as he watched the two, lines deepening slightly as Kenzo said something that caused her a peal of laughter to ring through the hall. A question out of Mai caused him to incline his head in her direction but, his gaze did not leave the young woman until Mai's tone became sharp with insistence when she realized she didn't have the prince's entire attention.

"What is it Mai?" asked Zuko, his voice revealing that his mind was not yet focused on the conversation. A slightly raised eyebrow was the only indication that the weapon's master was less than pleased.

"I asked you what my place was going to be during these proceedings, this _trial_ you're being forced to undertake," she said, mindful that she was repeating herself.

"I thought we agreed that we would travel together from now on," he replied casually, already turning his attention back to the laughter he could still hear regularly.

"No Zuko, _you _agreed that we should travel together. _I_ certainly don't remember agreeing to stomp around some dusty towns kissing babies or whatever it is you have to do," Mai responded, her tone becoming as sharp and precise as one of her many blades. It had the effect of capturing Zuko's complete attention for the first time.

"Well maybe I just stopped asking since the only replies you ever gave me were a shrug and a 'whatever'," Zuko replied curtly, "should I have done differently?"

A score of emotions rippled across her face and Zuko thought she would finally respond to him with some emotion. Instead she seemed to recollect herself, dropping her gaze and taking a quick sip of her drink.

"No, I guess I haven't," she responded demurely, still not meeting his eyes, "perhaps it's something we should work on."

Zuko attempted to control the wave of disappointment that washed over him at her response. Just once he wanted to have an open, passionate conversation (or argument) about obvious (to him at least) cracks in their relationship. Her passive agreements and disagreements were quickly raising him to new levels of frustrations. She never compelled him to any action which he hadn't already decided to do, making the course of their relationship depend entirely on him. If the former prince were to be honest, it was an attitude that he was quickly becoming tired of, not to mention bored with. But before he could give voice to any of these thoughts Uncle's voiced broke through the chatter to round everyone up and head to the royal plaza at the heart of the city where the Circle would announce Kenzo and Zuko as dual candidates for the throne. A few more hurried sips of tea and quickly swallowed dumplings later, everyone was once more piling into carriages for the early morning announcement.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The announcement turned out to be a rather simple affair. The Circle of Nobles, backed by a handful of Fire Sages, announced the measures that were being undertaken to ensure the well-being of the nation. General Iroh was recognized as regent Fire Lord. Additionally Zuko and Kenzo were presented as his possible heirs. Each was presented by the small party of nobles that supported them. Lord Rau and his cronies were quick to sing Kenzo's praises which earned a snicker from Delia, who was standing next to Suki in the plaza.

"The irony of this day should be legendary," she murmured in response to Suki's quizzical gaze, "for years the nobles and many of the Fire Sages have done whatever is in their power to discredit our branch of the family."

"You know, you three keep going on about how the majority of the nobility has discredited your family, but I've yet to hear a proper explanation," responded the warrior.

"Oh, you will," replied Delia airily, "but not from me. Mother will be by the docks later to see us off. In fact, she's probably somewhere in the plaza now chuckling maniacally to herself. She tells the story best."

Though Suki kept prompting, the normally talkative sailor would say no more. When they had turned their attention back to podium Lord Yu had just finished presenting Zuko. Up on the dais where the nobles were presenting a somewhat similar conversation was taking place. With a small smile fixed on his face, Lord Yu spoke a few words of warning to the prince he had just presented.

"Remember Prince Zuko, I remain loyal to the _throne_ and to maintaining the _prestige_ of the royal line," he paused to give Kenzo, standing nearby, a meaningful look making sure Zuko was following, "remember that in your travels. The _honor_ of the Fire Nation depends on it."

Although Zuko gave a tight nod of consent in the noble's direction, a small spark of doubt entered his mind about his so-called supporters. He knew how far he had been willing to go to regain his own honor. How far would Lord Yu and his supporters go? And to what end did they expect Zuko to go?

The crowds dispersed shortly afterwards. Zuko and Kenzo were once more drawn into the noble's chamber to discuss the fine details of their respective journeys. The rest of the gaang waited around in the plaza. Suki kept an eye on the departing crowd, wanting to see if anyone was lagging behind or trying to scope them out, hoping she would catch of glimpse of the cousin's mother. She was so distracted that she didn't even hear the conversation Sokka was attempting to carry on.

"Right babe?" came the sudden question. Suki looked up to see her boyfriend looking at her with expectation.

"Uh, yeah. Sure," she replied somewhat confused, and not quite sure what she was agreeing to. That could be dangerous with Sokka. She never did have time to ask because at that moment the firebenders came out and everyone headed back to the coaches for their last trip to the Dragon's Oasis.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

As soon as they arrived everyone went to pack up their things. Some had considerably more than others. Ty Lee had apparently gotten a whole new wardrobe while in town. Haru had been commissioned with helping her get it downstairs. And by help, we mean that he was carrying everything downstairs, bags blocking his vision while the gymnast looked on with adoring eyes. Toph just had her usual leather satchel, and was propped up by a wall feeling everyone else's struggles with luggage. A few slips down the stairs, pinched fingers, and mumbled curses later, the courtyard held everyone's assorted bags and trunks. It was a little after noon when they settled for one last meal at their usual table before having to head to the docks. Just as they were digging in a voice came from the entranceway.

"Well, well, well, I never expected to this kind of assortment to settle for lunch anytime soon," it was the voice of a woman steadily making her way over. At the first sound Delia, Kenzo, and Azilia broke into smiles and stood to greet her as she reached them. Az was quick to run up and give the woman a strong hug. Her brother and sister were slightly more decorous but eventually they too embraced her.

"Mother, it is so good to see you," said Azilia, "we weren't expecting you to get here until later."

"And miss the announcement that my son is being considered for crown prince? Not in a million years kiddo," she replied with a laugh, ruffling Az's hair as though she were a much younger child.

While she exchanged similar greetings with her other children, the members of the table sat observing, attempting to match this woman with the image they had been building of her in their heads. She finally turned to the table with a wide smile that seemed to be so rare in the Fire Nation. For some reason they had been expecting someone closer to Iroh's age. This woman seemed to be closer in age to what Zuko's mother might be; perhaps in her mid- to late thirties and was very beautiful. Her hair, while sporting a scatting of grey, was a rich auburn, like that of polished wood. She was of average height, more or less like Delia, with a similarly trim figure though a bit more rounded in places (she had borne three children after all). A sleeveless brown top with a bit of embroidery around the neck and hem, accompanied a burnt red skirt that flowed down to just above her ankles. The only other adornment she wore was a necklace, a simple gold chain with a curiously colored stone hanging as a pendant.

"Lady Talia," greeted Iroh from his place at the head of the table, "it's been too long cousin. Would you care to join us for some lunch and hot tea?"

"Hello Iroh," replied the woman warmly, already taking an empty seat, "its good to see you too, but you better stop with that 'Lady Talia' nonsense. It's Tally, has been for awhile."

"Excuse an old man his habits," he smiled in return, "but you never stopped being Lady Talia to me."

"While I appreciate the sentiment cousin, I am not sorry for my decisions. So… this must be the famous 'gaang' I have heard so much about. You know, the Ember Island Players really haven't done you justice," she glanced quickly around, settling on Katara for a moment, "although I can see they were a bit more generous in other things."

A full on blush invaded the waterbender's cheeks as she thought of the buxom woman that had played her.

"Mother!" cried out Kenzo, somewhat scandalized, and not quite controlling his own blush as he recalled the play (having seen it on one of his off days).

"What? It was just a show. And I'm just trying to be friendly," she grinned shamelessly, "So I take it you're Katara, the waterbender."

"Yes ma'am," she replied, "it is a pleasure to meet you. Your children have spoken of you often."

"It's nice to meet you as well Katara, but you can stop with the ma'am, makes me feel like an old lady. Just Tally is fine."

From there the conversation went on. Everyone went around introducing themselves and, within minutes, feeling as though this woman had been part of their group from the start. Lunch began to wind to a close and no one as yet had asked the question that had been on everyone's mind. Not knowing how Tally would react had kept the more decorous members quiet. It was Toph at the end, fed up with the table's shyness, who decided to break the ice wide open. With a final chug of her tea, the earthbender settled comfortably back in her chair and loudly cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"So, because you all seem to be a bunch of wimps I'm gonna go ahead and ask. You guys keep going on about how the nobles and the fire sages and all else have spent years discrediting your branch of the family. And it always goes back to you Tally. Care to explain?"

Talia gave Toph a long look, before breaking into a grin and laughing out loud.

"Ha, you know what, I like you," grinned the woman, "very straight forward, the world these days doesn't have enough of that. Ok. I'll let you in on the joke."

Everyone sat waiting expectantly. Tally took her time to take a long swig of her tea, and settling back much as Toph had. Her children had expectant looks on their faces, though there was also a hint of sadness as well.

"For starters, I noted that you had a somewhat confused reaction to my appearance. Considering how old my children are, which I am assuming you all know by now, you might have been expecting me to be a bit older. Am I right?" Seeing the faint nods of consent and shrugs she continued. "Well, you're right. This past summer was my thirty sixth."

"Whoa! What, but like, Kenzo is what, twenty-two? So that would mean…" Sokka's reaction was immediate, though he trailed off when he started attempting the math. While he still had a few fingers up and an eye looking skyward in contemplation Teo jumped in with the answer.

"You were _fourteen_?" asked the young mechanist quietly.

"Yeah, I was," replied Tally, somewhat ruefully this time, "Fourteen when I gave birth to Kenzo, thirteen when I got pregnant."

At this all the young women at the table were at a loss for words; even Toph. Katara, accustomed as she was to the early marrying age of the water tribe, found it difficult to comprehend. It meant that when Talia was a year younger that Katara at that moment, she had already had a child. It was a sobering thought.

"That's…I mean you were…" Katara stammered a bit to wrap her trying to wrap her head around it, "were you…you know…forced?"

"What? No, sweetie, I wasn't raped. It was _entirely_ consensual," replied the woman with another rueful grin, wanting to put that thought to rest, "what can I say? As my mother was fond of saying, I wasn't the easiest child to raise, boy-crazy as I was. I hit my growth spurt a bit early, always found court life to be a bit boring and escaped into the city every chance I got." She looked at Zuko, "I even got your mother to come with me once, straight arrow that Ursa was. Unfortunately that was one of the times Mother sent the house guards after me. Never got her to try again."

"You and my mother?" asked Zuko unbelievingly.

"Yep, we were friends as children, but that is a story for another day. Suffice to say that by thirteen I thought I was ready to take on the world. I had a boyfriend who was sixteen and couldn't have been more thrilled and well, the rest is history."

"So because you got pregnant they…disowned you," asked Ty Lee, completely absorbed in the story.

"Not just because I got pregnant, but because of my decisions at the time and the circumstances surrounding it," Tally answered, looking carefully at Mai and Ty Lee, "You girls are nobility. I can tell. Does the story surprise you at all?"

"Actually yes," answered Mai after a moment's thought. The table looked at her in surprise. "I spent the majority of my youth steeped in the court. Most nobility gets away with a lot, men and women. I can't say that I never heard of pregnancies among the girls our age," a shadow passed over her face briefly before continuing, "though certainly I never saw a baby between them."

"Yes well, I never saw that alternative as an option," responded Tally quietly, "The fact that I kept my baby, who sits as proof over there," waving a hand in Kenzo's direction, "would have been enough to hide me away, at least until the baby had been born. Then they might have whisked him away at their leisure." A look of extreme distaste came to her face at the thought. "But I did them two better, triple threat as it were. My boyfriend was a commoner, a blacksmith who made all sorts of things; weapons, common utensils and everything in between. But despite his talents, all my parents heard was 'non-bending commoner' and as far as they were concerned that was it."

"So what was the third thing?" asked Toph, "That he wasn't a bender?"

"No, the third thing was that I got lucky."

"Huh?"

"Looking back I can see how horrible things might have turned out, young love, unplanned pregnancies and all. But like I said, I got lucky. My boyfriend was a good man, as soon as he found out (which didn't take him long, young buck that he was) he proposed. And I accepted. My mother might have understood me having some sort of dalliance, a walk on the wild side if you will, she might have forgiven me all of it, were in not for that." At this Talia looked sad for a moment, sighing a bit before continuing. "I was given a choice; I chose my baby and as it turned out, happiness."

"And your boyfriend?" asked Ty Lee.

"Shin and I have been happily married for twenty two years," she beamed, "Kenzo was born, and then shortly afterwards I was pregnant again with Delia," at everyone's odd stare she just laughed, "hey, we were young. I'm sure you know, hormones, lack of self-control, baby finally sleeping through the night…"

"Yeah, Mother you can stop there," said Azilia, speaking up, "None of us wants to hear about you and Dad's trysts."

"Wow, that's a heck of a story," said Suki, trying to imagine what it must have been like, "didn't things ever get rough."

"Oh sure," she replied airily, "Shin and I have definitely had our bouts over the years, that's marriage. But we got by. I started learning from him at the forge and helped him in the blacksmithing business. Firebending came in handy working in a forge. We even tried our hand at jewelry making, though it turns out neither of us had the patience for the delicate operations." She held out her own necklace. "He made this for me on my eighteenth birthday, which is also our anniversary. He hadn't been able to get me a betrothal necklace or ring when we first got married. The pendant is a stone that washed in from the sea when we first…you know…on the beach-"

"Yeah mother, we know," cut in Delia, "again no need to go into details."

"Spoilsport," laughed Tally, "like you haven't tried."

"Mother!"

By now everyone was laughing and Delia, who the rest of the gaang hadn't thought was capable of embarrassment, was blushing red as a fire lily.

"I don't get it," said Aang, "what's so funny about being on a beach together? Don't we go to the beach all the time?"

Sokka's palm connected with his forehead in record time. Zuko refused to make eye contact and even The Duke was giving him an incredulous look (he had lived in a camp filled with teenagers and no adult supervision once upon a time). Everyone else just laughed harder.

"Ahh Twinkle Toes, the things you have yet to learn," sighed Toph, wiping a tear from her sightless eyes.

"Whoo! Anyways, I was disgraced at court," Tally went on, "However, Mother seems to have taken pity on her poor half-caste grandchildren because she was the one to arrange for them to get the schooling they might need should they ever want to make an appearance."

"That was how I was able to get my start in the city's corps and how Az got into the Academy," added Kenzo.

"Yep, I was the only one not crazy about the formal schooling bit," said Delia, "I was born to serve a baser purpose. Grandmother never did approve. Best compliment that she ever gave me was 'You are most certainly your mother's daughter'." She finished it off with high-pitched slightly cracking old voice.

"Is she still…you know…around?" asked Sokka in his round-a-bout way.

"Sadly no, Lady Jira passed when Az was about ten years old," answered Tally, "and despite everything, she was my mother and I miss her, though for a long time we weren't on speaking terms. Anyways, that's enough of my life. What about all of you? Ready to take on the world once again?"

"Some of us more than others," sighed Katara heavily. At Talia's quizzical look she explained further. "Some of us are just going straight home like Pipsqueak and The Duke, for instance. Depending on who goes where, we'll try to pave the way for Zuko and Kenzo at the same time."

"Sounds like you've got it all figured out," replied Tally.

"As much as I hate to cut this conversation short," broke in Iroh, "we really must be heading to the docks. Hakoda will be there waiting for us along with other vessels. And I believe that Lady Delia will also need to be meeting her captain?"

Though Delia snorted a bit at being referred to as a 'lady', she along with the rest of the table began to clear out and grab their baggage. Kenzo lagged back a bit to talk with his mother in private for a moment.

"Mother, are you sure its okay for me to be pursuing this?" he asked worriedly, knowing how his mother felt about the nobles.

"My son, I have always told you to make your own path in life," she said somberly, "it just gets a bit harder when that path starts to branch off in a few directions. Trust me, I've been there. But don't _not_ pursue this because of me. I for one, think you are capable of anything, and I am not just saying that as your mother." Talia pulled him down for a quick hug. "Just don't try to be anyone you're not. You have your own set of strengths and skills."

"Okay Mother," smiled the young man, his smile matching that of his mother, "thanks for the pep talk."

"Anytime sweetheart," she replied with a nudge of affection. "So anyone here among the new group that strikes your fancy. I saw you looking…" Tally wagged her eyebrows a bit as she gestured her head towards the girls.

Kenzo couldn't help but laugh a bit. His mother never changed.

"I'm afraid not. Sorry to disappoint."

"Huh, that is too bad. I thought that that watertribe girl, Katara, might have caught your eye. Or was I just imagining things?"

The young firebender thought back to the night before. A moonlit sky, light flirting, and then a stray moon peach that hinted at secret truths. Katara was wonderful, a beautiful young woman, but after that night Kenzo knew deep down that they would only ever be friends.

"I guess you must be losing your touch Mother," he responded with a secret grin, "Katara and I are just friends."

* * *

_**Well, that is that. Figured I would try an ending that was honest for once. Hope you enjoyed. If you waited for awhile, I hope you weren't disappointed.**_

_**~CelestialWonder  
**_


	9. Separate Paths I

**I have no excuses for the delay on this update. So here is the story.**

**Usual Disclaimer applies.**

* * *

Chapter 9:

Separate Paths Part I

The docks were jostling with activity when the large group finally made it to port. There were many mixed emotions about the split. On the one hand, they had travelled together for so long now that it seemed as though that was the way it had always been. They seemed to have trouble recalling they had once led individual lives. The upside was they were going to be reunited with friends and family that they hadn't seen in awhile. Haru was anxious to get back to the Earth Kingdom and see his father, who had gone straight there after being released from prison. Suki was likewise looking forward to seeing Kyoshi Island and her fellow sisters-in-arms once again.

Delia was the first to depart. By haggling with her captain for a bit she also managed to procure passage for Pipsqueak, The Duke, Haru, and Ty Lee. The four would have to work a bit but it promised to be an adventurous trip. After spending so much time within the stone and metal walls of the Boiling Rock, Ty Lee was not at all interested in being cooped up on a Fire Nation vessel of more drab iron and coal smoke. The merchant sailboat, with its sleek wooden decks and high masts, promised to be infinitely more welcoming.

"Well guys, looks like this our stop," said Delia, dropping her leather carryall beside her. A smile lit on her face as she gazed at the open ocean visible beyond the port. She seemed to be staining to reach it even now. Her traveling companions stood just behind her gazing up at the ship they were to sail on. Haru was struggling slightly under the weight of Ty Lee's baggage and seemed eager to just board and be done with it, but he let them have their moment.

"Wow! That's the ship we're gonna be on", exclaimed the Duke, from his usual perch on Pipsqueak's shoulders.

"Sure is little man," responded Delia with pride. Where before she had been dressed for the appearances she was to make before the nobles, now the young sailor was sporting an extremely different look. Her short bobbed hair bounced freely about, tousled by the wind. Under a lightly laced leather jerkin she wore a loose fitting red shirt with quarter sleeves tucked into a pair of baggy trousers that ended just under her knees. A pair of well worn black leather boots completed her ensemble. Slightly hidden by the jerkin, she also wore twin Sais in sheaths along her lower back, carrying them as comfortably as Katara did her water skins.

Before she could add anything else a man came walking down the gangplank to meet them. He was middle aged and somewhat heavy set with large shoulders and gave the impression of a walking brick as he approached. For all this size however, he stepped lightly and surely on the swaying plank. A tricorn hat sat rakishly on his head and beneath a black trench coat he wore a slightly sweat stained linen shirt tucked loosely into brown trousers with brown boots. Slightly hidden by the coat was a leather strap running diagonally across his chest. From the hilt poking up just above his left shoulder the waiting group could tell he carried a sword as well.

"So she has finally decided to grace us with her presence," smiled the man as he came up to the group. Delia straightened marginally upon noticing her captain, though a small smirk could be seen on her lips. This was a familiar argument between the two.

"Aye captain, I knew you wouldn't be able to leave without me," she smiled with a flip of her hair, "you need someone to beat you at pai sho."

"Humph," responded the captain gruffly, though a twinkle in his eyes shined through. "And I suppose these are the fine young people who will be joining our group?"

"Yes sir," responded Haru quickly, still anxious to get on board and finally put Ty Lee's bags down. The young acrobat merely smiled at the captain while the Duke waved excitedly from his perch and Pipsqueak gave a dull rumble of agreement.

"Well, I suppose you'll do. Welcome aboard the _Spirit Chaser_. Treat her well and she'll mostly do the same to you. I'm Captain Kuan, and if you'll just follow me I'll show you where you'll be bunking for the trip."

They fell into step behind the captain, Delia taking up the rear. Ahead she could hear The Duke inquiring the captain about everything and anything he was seeing.

"So Captain, did you do spirit world stuff like The Avatar and that's why you named your boat that?" asked The Duke, launching into his question.

"No son, I stay away from spirit world happenings. This ship is named after the most lucrative part of my business, alcohol. The wealthy pay well indeed those capable of gettin' the good stuff for them at any time."

"Then why ain't it called the _Alcohol Chaser_?"

Delia just smiled at shook her head and settled her carryall firmly against her shoulder. It was good to be home.

* * *

Across from the merchant division in a section of the port dedicated to the Fire Navy, Kenzo was leading Teo and Toph to the ship designated to take them to Ba Sing Sei, their first stop in the Earth Kingdom. Zuko and Kenzo decided that it would be best for the latter to get to know the leaders of the other nations. If Kenzo was appointed the new Fire Lord, it would ease future relations if rulers knew him personally rather than think of him as a puppet placed their by power hungry Fire Nation nobles.

Kenzo had been surprised that the young earthbending master had elected to travel with him, seeing as they had only met a few days ago and he hadn't gotten the impression that she was all that fond of him. He was equally surprised when the young mechanist Teo also agreed to come along. Because Hakoda was going to be visiting the Northern Water tribe, he assumed that Teo would want to be dropped off at the Northern Air temple with the rest of his people. He had also been slightly afraid to question Toph, considering the earthbender's somewhat volatile nature. Based on what he had seen of her skills, Kenzo was all for avoiding trouble from her.

"So is this the rust bucket we'll be travelling on Sparky?" The subject of his thoughts came up behind him, satchel ridding over her shoulder, and clapped a firm hand on his back which sent him stumbling a few steps forward much to his chagrin.

"Yes Toph," he responded with a sigh, rolling his eyes slightly at the nickname she had bestowed upon him, "but it's hardly a rust bucket. Despite its size it is one of the finest ships in the navy."

"Ya sure, whatever you say," replied Toph flippantly. She cocked her head to the side slightly and seemed to be focused on something behind her. Kenzo glanced back for a moment and saw that Teo was waiting patiently for some attendants to take his wheelchair from the roof of the coach.

"Ok so look here Sparky, just tell me that this thing runs as smoothly as you say it does," Toph said gruffly.

"Of course Toph, navy boats are incredibly stable. Because we don't have to rely on the winds the engines drive us along at a very steady pace and they're bottom heavy so they won't rock with the waves. Ironically enough it was originally designed that way to improve aim du-"

"That's great Sparky," she cut him off, but her tone then lowered and got a bit more serious, "look I only ask because Teo needs to be able to get around in his chair, which can't happen on the slopping decks of the other boats. That's why I'm coming with you ok. So this thing better do everything you say it does."

Kenzo's expression softened as he looked upon her slightly worried face, gaining a new insight into the toughest member of the gaang. Realizing that she couldn't see his nod he quickly confirmed out loud.

"You have my promise, World's Greatest Earthbending Master."

A small smirk lit on her lips and she gave him a not so light jab in the arm.

"You're alright Sparky you know that?" she started walking up the gangplank before stopping and turning around. If Kenzo didn't know any better he would have sworn she was looking right at him. "'cause if anything happens to him, you answer to me."

It was only after she had disappeared out of sight that Kenzo realized she said the name 'Teo' instead of one of her infamous monikers. Yes, it was all starting to come together now.

Before he had time to contemplate it much further however, the young mechanist, having finally gotten his wheelchair, came to a halt beside him.

"It's going to be a great day to set out, eh Kenzo," Teo commented while gazing up at the sky.

"Sure seems that way now," he agreed. Kenzo was hesitant to initiate further conversation because he wasn't sure if Teo had caught any of the talk between he and Toph. Just as he was about to ask him outright Teo spoke up again.

"Kenzo, just between us I really wanted to thank you," began the mechanist. Thinking this was going to be the thanks for easy wheelchair access, Kenzo was about to wave aside the issue before Teo continued, "I know that you and Toph didn't get off to the best start, but I appreciate you taking her onboard. She's as tough as nails, but she can't see a damn thing on those wooden vessels. The metal on your ships reverberates and it makes it easier for her to situate herself."

"Oh…I didn't realize. So how does her earthbending work with the metal again?" he asked, somewhat confused. Teo gave a knowing smile.

"Toph can bend metal," he said, pride shadowing his tone, "as easily as you handle fire. That's something not even Aang has entirely mastered, and I have my doubts he ever will, too flighty. Earth requires steadiness and Toph is as steady as they come."

"Wow. I had no idea bending metal was even possible," Kenzo looked back up to where the diminutive earthbender had disappeared. Who'd have thought something so small could be so powerful?

"Yep. Well anyways, thanks again," Teo said wheeling his way up the ramp, never faltering despite the slight incline. He paused once he reached the level deck and looked down to Kenzo, "by the way, I suggest you not tell her about this conversation. Toph doesn't like admitting weakness and if I find out what I told you has been used against her…just remember I helped design these ships." With a smile and a wave he continued on his way.

For the second time that day Kenzo was left shocked. The earthbender and the mechanist. Who would've thought it? Thinking on the conversations he had with each he wondered just who was looking after who in this venture. After awhile though he decided it didn't really matter. As he went to assist and oversee the loading of the rest of their cargo he chuckled lightly to himself, at least the trip wouldn't be boring.

* * *

It was dusk when the final boat was set to depart. Hakoda and his fleet were beached just outside of the city on an otherwise empty beach. Iroh had thought that it best that the seven or so ships under the Chief's command would be a bit much for the citizens to handle so soon after the war. The old general didn't want it to be mistaken for a show of force from the other nations. They had had to wait for high tide before setting out, hence the departure time. Iroh, Zuko, Katara, and Aang had ridden out on a couple of komodo rhinos to see off the last of their group. They would be staying in the Fire Nation for the time being.

Going with Hakoda were Sokka, Suki, and Azilia. The youngest of the cousins had decided last minute to travel with them. After confirming with her professors at the academy, she was allowed an extended leave on the premise of going to gather more knowledge. Because they would be travelling to the Northern Watertribe, which boasted its own fine collection of healers, they thought it would be a good way to reopen relations between the two nations. Like many healers and scholars, they were less partial to political divisions and more concerned with the gaining of knowledge. As one of the finest students of the academy, Azilia was a logical choice.

The majority of the ships had already pulled free from the shore and only two were left. The lead ship captained by Hakoda and another that would be under Sokka's command. As Katara viewed the scene in front of her it seemed as though her life was made up of moments like these. Yet the atmosphere of today was very different from previous occasions. Instead of war they were now making peace. She and Azilia had spoken in depth on the healing techniques of their respective nations. Although most healing in the north was done with bending, they did cultivate a few varieties of scrub bush and seaweed for medicinal purposes. Azilia had packed away several samples from her garden at the academy to take with her and hopefully supplement their supply. The others would be acting as representatives from the south. On the way back down they would pass by Kyoshi Island so Suki could see how her island nation was faring.

Suki and Sokka came up to Katara to give their final farewells. She got a bit teary saying goodbye to Sokka. Aside from some of the missions they had undertaken in the last weeks of the war, the watertribe siblings had hardly been separate for more than a few days at a time. Knowing that it was likely to be months before they saw each other again was the hardest part of this goodbye.

Hakoda and Zuko were also saying their farewells. The older man was trying to impart a few words of wisdom to his young friend.

"Now Zuko I might not know exactly what you're going through, but believe me son, don't get so wrapped up in this competition that you forget the real reason you started in the first place."

"I want to do what is best for my nation," responded Zuko somewhat troubled.

"And if that means stepping down?" queried the Chief.

"I don't know," responded the prince guardedly, "to be honest I haven't considered the possibility much."

"Well, do yourself a favor and consider it a bit. Do so now at the beginning and keep that original thought in your head. Your heart is in the right place; wanting the best for your nation. Keep it that way," said Hakoda, resting his hand on Zuko's shoulder so the young man would look him in the eye.

"I've got to admit you're worrying me a bit Chief," replied Zuko, trying to read the man's intentions. Hakoda looked away for a moment, his gaze lingering on Katara as she gave a few last minute pointers to Azilia, before turning back to Zuko.

"I once left my children behind to go fight in the war. I told myself it was for their protection. After my Kya…after my wife and what happened at the village…but I lost sight of that. I became wrapped up in revenge, and didn't see my children for two years. If things had been different that day you showed up in the South…if Aang hadn't been there…" he had to stop for a moment to compose himself before continuing, "My point is that my place was with my children. Had something happened to them, it would have been because I wasn't there. Even now I don't think they've quite forgiven me."

"Sokka and Katara love you Chief. There is nothing that Sokka craves more than your respect and acknowledgement. He's proud that you trusted him."

"And yet my own daughter barely speaks to me," he sighed.

"Katara loves you, you're her father."

"I don't doubt that. But love and trust are two different things and I'm afraid it will be many years before I can earn her's back. The truth of the matter is that she trusts you more than she does me."

"Chief…"

"No, Zuko. I've made my bed and I've go to lay in it, and that's ok. But you don't have to make the same mistake." Zuko just met his eyes and nodded in understanding. Hakoda took his hand off his shoulder and picked up his own carryall to sling it on his back.

Sokka's ship was already pulling away from the shore and Hakoda was now the last left still on the beach. He and Zuko clasped arms for the last time.

"Good sailing Chief."

"Likewise Prince. And I realize I probably don't even need to ask you, but look after my daughter. These are troubling times and Katara is sometimes too much like her mother for her own good. I have no desire for her to meet the same fate."

"Neither do I, Chief," he responded. On a lighter note he added, "Keep an eye on Sokka as well. If you aren't careful you might find yourself worrying about another passenger soon."

"Why do you think I set them up in their own boat," he responded with a twinkle in his blue eyes, "I'm an old man and I need my sleep, you know?"

With a final laugh he turned away, nimbly climbing up the side rigging to the deck in time for the wave that picked them up and drew them out to sea.

"Old man my ass," muttered Zuko with a smile as he watched. Katara approached him from the side, curious about the small smile on the fire prince's face.

"Everything ok?" she asked.

"I think so," he responded, turning toward her falling into step beside her as they began making their way back to the rhinos, "just a bit of last minute advice from man to man."

Aang had already summoned Appa and was waiting with Iroh higher up on the beach. He watched as Zuko and Katara made their way over to one of the rhinos, Zuko swinging up first and then lending a helping hand to Katara who settled behind him. They started off on the trail back to the city, only pausing for a moment to see that Aang and Iroh were going to follow. He heard the beginnings of their conversation before they got farther along on the trail.

"Say, remember the first time you got to ride on one of these," asked Zuko.

"Hmm…you know can't say I do. Being semi-conscious wrecks havoc with one's memory you know," answered Katara, adjusting her grip around Zuko's waist as she settled into the motion of the animal.

"Hey, I made sure you didn't fall," he responded with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah, uh huh. Your hand on my backside I remember quite well," the remark could have stung, but had more of a teasing quality to it.

"That good, huh?"

Whatever reply she made was swallowed up by the sound of their rhino's feet disappearing around the trail. Not for the first time Aang felt small stirrings of jealousy working their way up his stomach. He and Katara never bantered so freely. He turned to Iroh, seeing the old general was already mounted on his komodo rhino.

"I think I'm losing her Iroh," Aang remarked sadly, "it's not fair. I don't know what to do."

The old general looked down on the dejected young Avatar for a moment and took pity on his young heart, still so innocent.

"Great friendships are often formed from great adversity, especially when faced together. Those two have come a long way from how they were when this all began," remarked Iroh.

"But Katara and I have been through great adversity together," responded Aang, "I just don't see how this could have happened. On Ember Island everything was going great. I mean…we even…you know…kissed a couple times…" The young monk's voice trailed off and his face was bright red. He hadn't meant to say that last part.

"Are you sure that things were as great for her as they were for you? Like great friendships, great relationships need give as well as take."

"I know that. We do have great give and take," Aang responded with a huff, sounding to Iroh like a petulant child more than an Avatar of the nations.

"Ask yourself this Aang, when was the last time you gave something to Katara? Gave freely without expecting anything in return? Answer that question and we'll have another talk. But don't be saddened or jealous of what Katara and Zuko have because in the coming days all of us are going to need good friends. Learn from them, because they are what our future needs to become." Without further comment he kicked his rhino into a run and followed the dust trail left by Zuko and Katara.

"Good friends, huh?" muttered the airbender, before turning to Appa and launching himself up to his back, "well buddy, at least I'll always have you right?"

A rumbling growl was the bison's only response as he launched himself into the sky.

* * *

**~CelestialWonder**

**So there it is. I want to thank the people that have reviewed this story, you must have had to scroll back a ways in the archives to find it. Knowing that you took the time to leave a message warms my cold fingers and inspires me to finish. I'm excited about this story all over again. The next chapter is going to be more of a filler, a continuation of this scene, but then the real adventures will begin.  
**


	10. Separate Paths II

**Usual Disclaimer Applies**

**A/N: As a warning, I have taken quite a few liberties with some of the lesser known characters. I realize that a few are going to seem out of character but at this point in the story, changing personalities is going to be the only thing that moves some of the action forward. I tried not to do anything to drastic, mostly it was just trying to get them to express emotions that never made it into the show. As the title suggests, this is a continuation of the last chapters events. It was supposed to be just a short filler but it got away from me and I used it to explore some of the lessor known characters. There also isn't quite as much focus on Katara and Zuko themselves, but that is going to change with the next chapter. Wow that is the longest a/n I've ever written. So enjoy the story already**.

* * *

Chapter 10:

Separate Paths Part II

The lights of Azulon were dim points on the horizon by the time Hakoda turned away from the railing. With a large sigh he turned to Bato who had taken up post at the tiller.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing, letting my daughter stay in the Fire Nation?" he asked.

Bato waited a long moment before responding. "Katara is a young woman who knows her own mind Hakoda. If she has convinced herself that she is needed there more than anywhere else, then there is little anyone can do; short of knocking her unconscious and tying her up."

Hakoda let out a short, forced laugh. "Hah, I think I'd rather face a hundred fire bending rebels than my daughter's wrath. My little waterbender has grown into quite the warrior. You heard what Pakku said about her? Says he has never seen a waterbending gift like Katara's. To have such power and control at the mere age of fourteen, well fifteen now, is nothing short of amazing."

"Yes, I remember when I took her ice dodging along with her brother and the Avatar, before she had even received any formal training mind you. That was a sight to behold… I gave her the mark of the brave for it," added Bato.

"You told me, and afterwards I berated you for allowing her on that ship in the first place. Girls don't ice dodge."

"The girl is nothing if not determined. If you try to make her fit the constraints of other girls her age you will fail, and fail miserably, Chief.

Hakoda's only response was to sigh once more. Noting that the sun had just disappeared below the horizon he signaled another crew member to begin lighting the lanterns strung about the ship. A ways across the water he could see the other vessels doing the same. His son's caught his eye, noting the efficiency with which it was done. He turned back to Bato at the tiller and took a seat near the railing.

"Should we draw alongside for the night," asked Bato, "or continue sailing through?"

"No, let's keep going tonight. We'll have plenty of places to dock safely when we reach the island chains. I don't want to risk any pins or snags if it isn't necessary," responded the chief, "I'll let the men know they will work the night in shifts so they can get their rest."

When he didn't move to do as he said Bato realized something more was eating away at his friend. Clearing his throat loudly a few times got his attention.

"If it's Sokka you're worried about I just wanted to let you know that I assigned him the more experienced of the crew. Should something come up they'll be more than able to handle it."

"No, it's not that. I'm sure Sokka is fine. He's got a heck of a girl over there to help him out, too."

"Well then what?"

"I can't help but feel like I'm abandoning her all over again. My daughter barely speaks to me Bato, even after the boys broke me and Suki out of prison. She isn't cold exactly, but she doesn't approach me for conversation or advice either. I'm worried about her." He turned to face his companion once more, taking his eyes off the horizon. "Iroh told me about her outburst at the table against Aang, about her and Zuko's battle with Azula. It's the first and the last that she has mentioned it. You and I both know that the demons that haunt you after battles need to be exorcised in someway or they'll eat you up from the inside. I don't want to see that happen to my little girl."

"So it's Katara again then?" Bato gave a large sigh of his own, a scarred hand reaching up and rubbing down his face. "We've gone through this Hakoda. You can't measure that girl with the same rope as you do others. Yes, you both have a few things to work out, and trust is one of them. The point is that she does love you, and she does need you, but it's not in the same was as she did when she was a little girl, or even the way that Sokka needs you now. Katara has others for those needs like the Avatar and her other friends. I think that that is what you are having difficulty coming to terms with."

Hakoda let out another of his short forced laughs. "You missed your calling my friend; you should have been a wise man, not a warrior."

"Well there's still time, you never know," replied Bato with a grin. He waited patiently for his friend to continue.

"You're right of course. In fact, you sound an awful lot like Zuko. Young man gave me a similar piece of advice."

"Well, shows he has his head on straight."

"Do you think he is a good match for Katara?"

At this question Bato reeled back a bit, unsure of just what the chief was asking. Rather than give his opinion straight away he decided to prod a bit deeper.

"You mean the Avatar?" Bato asked with raised brows.

"No. Not Aang. Zuko."

"Aren't you putting the wind a bit ahead of the sails on this one, Chief? I realize that the two have become good friends, but I'd hardly place that at the base of something…more…just yet."

Hakoda just shook his head, resuming his brooding place on the rail.

"I've seen the way that he looks at her; the way she looks at him. I asked him to watch over her for me and the expression in his eyes…I imagine it's the same look I gave Kya's father when he once asked me the same thing."

"The fire prince strikes me as a determined young man," Bato replied, "I'm sure that he takes his responsibilities very seriously. He and Katara are friends as it is, perhaps that is all you saw."

As he gazed in the direction of the now distant city he couldn't help but wonder and prayed to the spirits that all would work out as it should in the end.

"Perhaps."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

In another part of the ocean, chugging along at a steady pace was a Fire Navy cruiser. An animated tutoring session was taking place over dinner on a table that had been set out on deck to take advantage of the little light that remained in the sky.

"Ok, let me see if I've got this right so far," Kenzo was saying, "everyone pretty much sees Ba Sing Sei as the capital of the Earth Kingdom." After getting the go ahead nod from Toph he continued. "Their king is also recognized the king of the entire Earth Kingdom, but each separate city also has a king that works under him?" What started off as a statement devolved into a question by the end as the candidate for the throne struggled with understanding a system so unlike his own.

"Almost, got it Sparky," Toph replied, taking another bite of food and waiting a bit before continuing, "except for the 'every city has a king' part. You gotta remember, the Earth Kingdom spreads out a lot more than the Fire Nation; acre for acre we've got more land. Because of that people are more spread out, cities tend to be far away from each other, and in between cities, depending on the area, is usually a whole lot of nothing. Lots of swamps, deserts, and maybe a few farmers and trade towns that get built up along the routes."

"So each city tends to worry more about its immediate area then, rather then the nation as a whole," Kenzo said, seeking clarity.

"Exactly. Most of the cities have a couple of rich families, noble or just merchant class. There are actually only a handful of cities that are large enough, or distant enough from Ba Sing Sei to have a King, per say." Finished with her meal, the young earthbender was now sitting back on the floor cushions which served as their seats during dinner.

"That's how families like yours, the Bei Fongs, and King Bumi have managed to basically rule their own part of the kingdom."

"Rule is too strong of a word, Sparky. You need to get your head out of Fire Nation standards of government. Think of it more as a guardianship. People stick together to stay safe, guard water sources, or make a profit at trade. We don't need to be _ruled_," emphasized Toph.

"Ughhhh! This is so confusing. How I am supposed to remember all of this? I'm just a city guard for Agni's sake! I've spent most of my life trying to avoid the glare of politics," Kenzo moaned, dropping his head into his arms on the table. His muffled voice floated through the air from his head face down on the table. "Why couldn't the nobles just listen to me when I said I didn't want the throne?"

Teo, who had been silent until that point, entered into the conversation. "You actually aren't doing too badly Kenzo. Trust me."

"Yeah right," came the muffled voice once more, as Kenzo remained with his head down, "and hippo-cows are going to start flying."

Toph, taking pity on her new friend, tried to make him see it from another angle.

"You know Sparky, being a city guard actually gives you a unique perspective on the Earth Kingdom."

"It does?" he responded, lifting up his gaze to give Toph an unbelieving look.

"Yep. You got to see the Earth Kingdom as a really big city, one with lots of different districts, and in each there are guards to make sure things run smoothly and enforce basic laws on peace and crime and such," she further explained, "Just think of your job as a city corps on a larger scale, like times ten, and you'll get the idea."

The young man was pensive for quite a while, digesting that piece of information.

"You know, that actually makes sense now," he said somewhat in surprise.

"Ah ha! He can be taught! I thank you," applauded Toph, referring to no one in particular.

"Alright, alright, I get it," Kenzo blushed, slightly embarrassed by her outburst. He decided to turn the conversation around a bit. "So what is your first stop once we get into the Earth Kingdom, Toph? It's been awhile since you've back hasn't it?

"Eh, can't say that there is really anything in particular that I miss. I might hit up an Earth Rumble tournament for old time's sake; knock down anyone who has gotten uppity while I've been gone," she replied, "Besides I've got to make sure that I get my favorite mechanist back to the Northern Air temple."

"Your only mechanist, you mean," said Teo with a smile, "and I'm looking forward to it. You're going to love the passage ways within in the city."

"Yeah well," Toph was blushing, "sounds like fun."

Kenzo was becoming more aware of these two as time went on. The possessive ways they both referred to each other might have sounded like silly banter to some, but there was definitely an undercurrent to the words. As he thought of what awaited the two, the walks through halls and passageways of the temple, he couldn't help but allow his mind to wander to a certain waterbender and how he would have loved to show her around _his_ city. Unknowingly the young man gave a small sigh looking out over the water.

"Thinking about Katara?" smirked Toph, a satisfied smirk appearing on her face when Kenzo's heart rate picked up guiltily. _I just love the clear vibrations on these metal ships,_ she thought wickedly.

"W-why would you assume that? For all you know I could be thinking of my girl back home," he tried to defend himself.

"Yeah, first of all, stammer was a dead giveaway. Secondly, you don't have a girl back home, Delia told me," she replied.

"Loudmouth," muttered Kenzo, under his breath.

"And thirdly, I was there that night. I felt the whole thing, moon peach and all," her response left him slightly agape and blushing madly, a well as completely at a loss for words, "oh, and your sister by the way, spot on with her instincts. Those two need to get over themselves already. I thought they would have gotten the hint after that play, but they're thicker than I originally gave them credit for."

"So you don't think that she and Aang are supposed to be together?" he asked curiously.

"It's not that Twinkletoes isn't a good kid," said Toph, "but he is just that; a kid. And she has mothered that boy so much that trying to start a romantic relationship with him almost borders on incest."

The earthbender's rough language left Kenzo speechless yet again that night and it was Teo who finally had the good sense to bring the evening to a close.

"I think that's enough conversation for tonight, eh? We had an early start this morning and I for one could use some solid hours of sleep," said the mechanist, already wheeling himself towards the cabin door. "Whether or not those two are meant to be more than just friends is going to depend on them and them alone."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

A few hundred miles to the south an entirely different dinner occasion was being celebrated. On board the _Spirit Chaser_ those that weren't actively involved in keeping their course steady were gathered on the sloping deck. Rough instruments had appeared once the sun went down as sailors gathered themselves to celebrate the first night of their trip. The captain was at the helm, observing his crew below. He always believed that starting out a journey with good spirits led to a better trip as well as allowing any new crew to bond. Already he could see the latest additions mingling freely and joking around after their first hard day's sailing.

On the deck Delia had produced a small fife from somewhere while others took out a variety of drums and horns. After a few false starts they got a rollicking sea chantey going and those not playing began to dance and stomp about the deck. Singly or in pairs everyone was having a good time. What the musicians lacked in talent they made up for in enthusiasm. Haru was twirling Ty Lee about the deck. Pipsqueak was keeping beat with a steady clap of his large hands while The Duke went group to group moving in whatever way the music drove him. After a while musicians and dancers changed. Haru impressed everyone when he asked for a small drum and began to beat out a fast bouncing rhythm that the others quickly adjusted and followed along to and had everyone swinging and stomping some more. Even the captain took a break from the helm to take a turn or two amongst his crew.

Taking a short break while Haru manned the drum, Delia and Ty Lee leaned against the deck watching the festivities.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever danced liked that before," gasped Ty Lee, "there isn't much dancing that goes on in the mainland you know."

"Yeah I know," responded Delia in the affirmative, "I felt the same way the first time I shipped out with a merchant company. Got to remember though, we sailors are a cut from a different cloth than the rest of the Fire Nation. At least the merchant ones are. There used to be all sorts of traditional Fire Nation dances. There are many that have been forgotten, but we try to keep others alive out here away from the prying eyes of stuffy nobles and government pawns."

"Seems that the Fire Nation would be a much happier place if it could get back some of this," gestured the acrobat to the festivities before them.

"Haru certainly seems to know his way around a dance floor," remarked the young sailor, her voice dripping with innuendo, "in fact, I'm sure there are lots of moves he can't wait to show you."

"Delia!" exclaimed Ty Lee scandalized, but with a huge grin on her face.

"What? How old are you now, 16? 17?"

"I turned 16 while we were at Ember Island."

"Ahhh…16. That age brings back memories," sighed Delia, leaning back against the rail, head tilted back and eyes closed as she remembered. One eye sneaked open to catch Ty Lee blushing even more as she stared intently at a stitch in her clothing.

"Yeah, maybe," she agreed softly, lifting her eyes to observe the attentive way Haru was playing. He seemed to sense her eyes on him and looked up for a moment to meet her eyes and give her a quick wink, hands never losing their rhythm.

"Maybe I'm prying a bit here, but you don't sound as excited about that whole idea as you could be. Trouble between you two?" asked Delia worriedly.

"What? No, Haru is very sweet and I think I am really starting to care for him. I feel blessed really, to find happiness after everything that's happened." She gave a large sigh.

"But..." prompted Delia.

"But I feel a little selfish," seeing Delia's look of understanding she continued, "There are so many people out there that gave so much more than I did and all they have to show for it are battle scars with no home to return to. Then there's Mai, she's my best friend, and I know that she doesn't make the greatest impression, but really she wants the same thing as the rest of us. We all just want a little piece of the world that we can call our own and that makes us happy."

"And you don't think that Mai is happy?"

Ty Lee sadly shook her head. "No, I don't think she is. I thought that with Zuko back she would be, but he isn't the same now as he was before he joined the Avatar."

"Do you think that's a bad thing?" Delia asked. Ty Lee was quiet for awhile, worrying away at her bottom lip.

"For Zuko, no. He seems to have a much brighter aura these days. But for Mai, she just wants the old Zuko back, the one she could comfort. The Zuko that was still insecure about who he was and felt he had something to prove. Mai was good for that Zuko. But now…he seems to have all these plans and these ideas of what things are _supposed_ to be like now. He needs someone who will encourage him to change things, to change himself; that's not Mai."

The young women sat by the rail in silence for a few moments after Ty Lee finished explaining. Delia was burning to ask a question that had been plaguing her since their first day among the gaang; an issue that everyone seemed to skirt around, but she was unsure if Ty Lee was the right person to be asking. Than the spirits, she was saved from asking when her companion began speaking once more.

"I get more and more the feeling that Katara is the one meant for Zuko," the acrobat said so quietly that Delia almost didn't hear her, "the feeling just gets stronger the more time I spent around them and I didn't know how to tell my best friend that maybe the man she loves is meant to love someone else. Does that make me a coward?"

The young sailor's heart went out to the emotional girl. "No, Ty, it doesn't. That is an issue that is going to resolve itself in one way or another, with or without anyone's help. Wanting to protect your friend doesn't make you a coward." She reached over to give her a hug and then dragged her back to the dancing. "Come on, there are a couple of my own 'just friends' on this boat that you will definitely want to meet."

"_Just friends, _huh, 'Lia," responded Ty Lee with a wicked grin of her own, choosing to live in the moment.

"Well…" the sailor gave a playful shrug, "friends with benefits maybe."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Dinner that night at the Dragon's Oasis was a quiet affair. There were no rollicking jokes or burping contests; not even a good ol' staring contest. Everyone simply sat and ate, thinking about the others of their group that already began their journey. Little did they know they were also on everyone's mind. Even Uncle was unusually quiet. Since his appointment as official regent a mound of paper work and other official looking items had swamped him almost instantly. At the moment he was glaring at a paper so hard that Zuko feared it might actually catch fire.

"Uncle, is there something I can maybe help with," asked Zuko tentatively.

The old general gave a rather frustrated sigh and put the paper down. A wrinkled old hand came up to rub the bridge of his nose before he addressed his nephew.

"No Zuko, just nobles thinking that nothing has to change. This one in particular, Lord…excuse me, Lady Sun Lei, is turning out to be particularly adamant that she simply doesn't have the money to begin supporting the building programs."

From further down the table a muffled snort was heard. All heads turned to the source and were mystified at once. Mai had a smile on her face, a rather morbid one, but a smile nonetheless. While they were happy to see some life out of the weapons master, it was a bit creepy.

"Have you some light to shed on this situation, Lady Mai," asked Uncle politely, intrigued by her reaction.

"Just that she might have the money to pay if her husband wasn't so busy spending it all in the red light district on the far north side of town," smirked Mai, seeing their surprised expressions she continued, "you didn't think that Azula always got her way just because of her cruelty did you? She always kept herself informed. She always said that information was key to winning any significant victory over one's enemies, or allies for that matter."

"Hhmm, the red light district you say," rumbled Iroh, thoughtfully stroking his short beard, "do you have proof of any kind?"

"Would the confession of no less then five of a madam's girls suffice?" asked Mai, morbid smile growing wider as she mentioned the title of the women who ran the brothel houses.

"Like rain on a hot summer's day, my dear," replied the old general, lifting his tea cup. After taking a sip he continued. "Hopefully a glimpse of a few of them ready to spoil the family name would induce her to be more cooperative."

Katara was somewhat shocked by the turn of the conversation. Zuko was surprised more than anything else. Mai had never revealed that she had any interest in the affairs of their fellow nobles. Aang was simply confused. Why would Lady Sun Lei be bothered that her husband was interested in red lights? There were red lights everywhere; it was the national color for spirit's sake! And what did girls have to do with red lights? He figured that it was better to stay quiet on this one.

"That's blackmail," stated Katara, "and you're actually considering it?"

"Welcome to real politics, watertribe," answered Mai, "you aren't going to find many willing to do the right thing just because it is the right thing, especially if they are paying out of their own pockets for it."

By the frown on Katara's face it was evident that she wasn't happy with the explanation, or the weapon's master way of addressing her.

"So you coerce them instead?" asked an incredulous Katara, "no wonder people here never opposed the war. You rule through fear, even with your own people."

Zuko looked some what torn.

"Katara has a bit a point Uncle, shouldn't we be trying to change the way that we do things now, creating a different Fire Nation."

Iroh sat thoughtfully for a few moments before answering.

"No great city was built in a day my nephew, and no country can suddenly change in a day either," he admonished, "though we may not like it, for now Lady Mai has the right idea. This generation is only going to cooperate with us if we are willing to prove that we are just as adamant about getting our way. Change comes slowly."

"Thank you General. It is…nice to be valued for something other than my skill with weapons," Mai raised her cup to him, which Iroh reciprocated.

The waterbending master, and Aang for that matter still didn't seem entirely happy about the agreement, but realized that the old general had a point.

"I guess I shouldn't be so shocked at Fire Nation blackmail," she sighed, "after all, it isn't like I haven't been at the receiving end before." She looked pointedly at Zuko, who for once didn't blush at the mention of tree incident.

"Technically, that was extortion," he remarked, a gleam in his eye, "now, if I was going to blackmail you I might mention a certain incident that took place in that town while we gathering information. What was the name… aahh…So-?"

"Don't you dare," warned Katara, "or have you forgotten a certain merchant in said town that would just _love_ to see you again? What was her name…Ti-?"

"Ok, yeah, see that is blackmail," cut in Zuko rapidly.

Katara gave a bit of a huff, but couldn't help the smile that crept to her lips. Uncle gave a belly deep laugh that made off with the remaining tension.

"It seems that our waterbender is a quick learner," Iroh laughed, "But still, seeing our situation, Lady Mai, I was wondering if you would care to stay with me here in Azulon awhile to assist me in dealing with our fellow nobles. I could appoint you to be one of my official advisors."

"Are you sure that would be such a good idea," asked Mai worriedly, "it isn't exactly a secret that I used to do a lot of Azula's... aggressive negotiation."

"This is true, but it also shows the people that the old and new are developing solidarity, the rest we can deal with as it comes. I need someone with information who is willing to work with me," reassured Iroh.

When she still looked hesitant Zuko added that it meant she didn't have to be travelling quite so constantly. Eventually she consented and soon afterwards dinner was over. Arrangements had already been made for Zuko, Katara, and Aang to visit several merchant towns and camps that had sprung up filled with former Fire Nation colonists of the Earth kingdom. Colonies that had been especially close to war zones suffered a bit at the hands of the Earth kingdom once the military support was withdrawn and many had needed to leave in a hurry. Unfortunately most had no place to go once back in the Fire Nation. It was one of the first issues that Iroh knew he was going to have to deal with, and one of the reasons that Kenzo was making haste to Ba Sing Sei.

They were all making their way to their rooms when Aang spoke up suddenly.

"So just what happened in that town, So… something or the other?" he asked curiously, looking pointedly at Katara.

"And just who was this Ti… whatever her name was," asked Mai as well, giving Zuko a similar look.

"Ah well you see…"

"It was nothing just…"

The Katara and Zuko just looked guiltily at each other, each blushing up to their ears, looking like two children who got caught with their hands in the sweets jar; or two teens who got caught by mom and dad doing something else entirely. With a few subtle head and hand movements they communicated their next plan of action unbeknownst to their interrogators.

"Well, goodnight!" They gushed out suddenly, each ducking and weaving through the other to get past them and to their rooms before Mai or Aang could respond.

"Yeah, that wasn't suspicious at all," sighed Mai.

Aang just gave a shrug. He looked up to Mai suddenly and remembered at that moment a question that had been nagging him.

"Sooo…just what's so bad about Lady Sun Lei's husband being interested in red lights? And what do girls have to do with it?" he asked innocently.

The weapons master gave him a look of disbelief before placing a hand over her face and giving a heavy sigh, wondering why the spirits had placed her in such a position. This was so tedious.

"Ask Zuko."

Aang was left standing in the courtyard while Mai made haste to her own room.

"They're just lights!"

* * *

**~CelestialWonder**

**Please don't hate me. ;-) I feel sympathetic towards Mai and I didn't want her to have anything to go on but her weapons skill. The next cut throat thing I thought she might have a place in was politics. Next chapter will focus more heavily on Zuko and Katara themselves. Please review and let me know what you thought.**


	11. Girls and Red Lights

**Usual disclaimer applies.  
**

* * *

Chapter 11:

Girls and Red Lights

Their first day's journey through the Fire Nation was proving largely uneventful. The refugee camp they were on their way to had sprung up about a month or so after the war ended. Iroh had informed Zuko that many of the families, though Fire Nation, had been in the Earth Kingdom for two or more generations. They simply had no place to go once the Fire Nation lost control in the Earth Kingdom. A lack of basic supplies and aid caused many of the camp to become desperate and small bands of raiders had formed in an effort to help themselves. Because of this Iroh insisted that Katara, Zuko, and Aang travel with a small escort of soldiers. Zuko and Uncle had argued the point. After all, none in their party was a stranger to rough travel or danger. They had actually laughed at the notion first. Who was dumb enough to attack the Avatar and two of his teachers? Uncle's response brought them back to reality.

"Dumb enough? No. But desperate men who see you standing between their child and a full stomach? Yes."

After that is was simply a matter of choosing a departure time. Another argument almost sprang up about whether or not a maid and chef should also accompany their journey, but that was where the three of them drew the line.

"What are members of a refugee camp going think when they sit half-starved as their prince gorges himself on fruit-tart and has his clothes laid out daily for him," Zuko retorted,  
"they already feel as though they don't belong here anymore, the last thing they need is to have it thrown visibly back in their faces."

"Zuko's right," agreed Aang, "I think that right now it is more important for the people to see that the nation is taking an interest in them. Whatever supplies we're taking to them will be good enough for us as well."

Katara was quite proud of him in that moment and Uncle had looked at him with renewed respect. Aang had practically preened at the praise. Zuko merely nodded his consent, anxious to get started. Being in the city was making him anxious and bringing back too many memories.

They left the morning after everyone else had departed. Mai was staying behind with Uncle as an official advisor to help him deal with the circle of nobles. She and Zuko had talked the night before about her accepting the position and it led them to a conversation that neither of them was ready for.

"I think that staying here with Uncle is a good idea Mai, you can both help each other out," Zuko had said as they took a walk around after dinner.

"I suppose. If it means that I don't need to spend anytime in some smelly refugee camp I guess it's worth it," she replied casually. Zuko had to grit his teeth to keep from responding angrily. Hadn't they had this conversation already?

"Someday Mai, you are going to have to spend some time with the people, they need to get to know you as a person and not just as a figure," he replied after taking a few deep breaths.

"Just what do you think that will accomplish Zuko?" Mai turned on him suddenly, "you keep saying that I need to change, that I need to become all of these things, and do all of these things. But I can't Zuko. I am not Ty Lee with her bubbly personality, and I'm not like your little do-gooder waterbender out to solve the world's problems. That just isn't me." She finished, her voice taking on a slightly distressed tone. Zuko's heart was conflicted. On the one hand he was glad to be having an honest conversation, but what she was saying made him feel like the guilty one.

"Mai, I…"

"Don't Zuko. Just don't. The only person I know how to be is me. I'll do the best I can for this nation Zuko, but I can't do it as somebody else. Your Uncle, for all his crazy nonsense and his Agni cursed tea, is the only one who has accepted what I can do at face value. He understands what I am, who I am. If I am ever to be Fire Lady someday, you need to understand that as well."

Her tone once again settled down and she finished as calmly as though she were talking about the next day's weather forecast. In silence they turned back to the hotel, their casual handholding long gone as each kept their distance from the other. As they were approaching the entrance he spoke to her once more.

"Mai, I never meant to hurt you. I mean it," he said, reaching up a hand to cup her jaw.

"You had a funny way of showing it Zuko. First that letter, now this," she reached up her hand to pull his away from her face. She held it in both of her hands for a short while before continuing, "I used to be enough for you just as I was. And you used to be enough for me." She caressed his hand one more time before dropping it with finality. "But something changed, and I don't think it's me."

Without another word she turned and walked up to her room, leaving Zuko standing there wondering why he didn't feel as bad as he should.

This was the conversation that Zuko was contemplating as Aang was bringing down Appa for a break and to allow their escort to catch up with them. The three friends had decided to travel most of the way on Appa with their escort following them below on komodo rhinos. They settled into a clearing a few miles away from the camp; it would be their last stop before arriving and from this point on Zuko and Katara would travel with their escort. Iroh thought it best that the people not look at the Avatar showing favoritism to any one nation. Zuko was broken out of his thoughts as Appa made a bumpy landing that jostled them all in the saddle. Within moments they were all out of the saddle and resting comfortably against Appa munching on some travel rations that Katara had handed out. For awhile they ate in companionable silence each keeping an ear out for their escort which shouldn't have been too far behind.

Since dinner the night before Aang had had a question rolling around in his head that just wouldn't go away and as hard as he tried he couldn't figure it out on his own.

"Zuko, can I ask you a question," said Aang.

"Since you kind of just did, yeah go ahead," responded Zuko, taking another bite of dried fruit.

"What do girls have to do with red lights?" Aang's innocent question caused an immediate reaction in his two companions. Zuko just about choked on the piece of fruit he had been swallowing and Katara had nearly spit out the swallow of water she had been getting down. After thumping his chest a few times and taking some deep breaths Zuko looked at the young Avatar once again.

"Are you seriously asking me this question?" replied Zuko with incredulity. There was no way the kid was this naïve.

"Yeah. I tried asking Mai last night since she was the one who brought it up. She told me to ask you," seeing Zuko's face growing red and Katara's bad attempts at hiding her glee at his embarrassment he grew more confused, "what's the big deal anyway?"

Zuko looked helplessly at Katara who just waved him off and tried to fight off another bout of laughter.

"You did say you were going to explain that all to him someday," remarked the waterbender with a smirk, "you remember, just before we split up to handle Ozai and Azula."

"I never thought I'd have to go through with it," he hissed back at her, "I thought he might have figured it out on his own by now, considering that trip and hey, why haven't you explained it to him?

Katara's face was now the one growing red as a fire lily.

"It's not a conversation that girls have with boys," she stammered.

" Really? With the guy that you're d-"

Zuko was cut off by Aang as the young monk stood up and waved his arms defensively in front of his chest.

"Uh, guys? If it really is that big of a deal I'm sure that maybe one of the soldiers or General Iroh could explain it to me later," he suggested.

"NO!"

Katara and Zuko responded in unison. Spirits knew what kind of version the young monk would hear from the soldiers. Zuko was aware of just how caught up in a conversation his uncle could get. He had been at the receiving end countless times, and he just didn't think that Aang would be ready for that level of information. Zuko took a deep breath, wanting to get this conversation over with before their escort arrived.

"Well Aang, uh, you see," Zuko stopped thinking just how to explain it, trying to remember how it was explained to him, "there comes a time when boys start to, uh, squirt… and girls start to bleed…but like not because their hurt or anything, and then they can have children and then sometimes women go live in places together and they become known as red light districts, but not because that is the only place where there are red lights. So ok, you get it right?"

If anything, Aang looked more confused then ever.

"So…squirting what exactly? And how do bleeding and having children become involved," questioned Aang further. Before Zuko could even begin to try to formulate a response he felt a smack to the back of his head and turned to see and exasperated Katara looking at him.

"That's your great explanation?" she exclaimed.

"What? That's all the detail that my father ever gave me," he retorted.

"Seriously? Your father; this is the model you want to follow for giving advice? How old were you anyways?" questioned Katara, somewhat dumbfounded.

"Umm, eleven…I think…" came the sheepish reply.

"Right…" Katara hung her head lightly, rubbing at the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger.

"Well, what great explanation did you get?" asked Zuko, slightly peeved.

"It was more of a hands-on thing; Gran-gran was the midwife of our village, and I was helping her as soon as I was old enough to haul buckets. She later explained to me in very vivid detail just how those women found themselves in that position," Katara couldn't help but shudder at some of the more intimate details that Gran had shared. There was definitely such a thing as too much information.

"Wow. Talk about your visual learning," said Zuko.

"Yep," came her terse reply.

There was a pregnant pause for a moment before Aang once again made his presence known.

"You know, I'm still waiting for an explanation here guys," sighed the young monk. Why was it that when those two got into a conversation everyone else seemed to cease existing?

"Let's try this from a different approach," began Katara resolutely, "Aang, what do you know about where children come from?"

"Well, I know they come from pregnant women, and there is a father involved in the process somehow. It's just I didn't see that much of babies when I was growing up with the monks. The first real time I did was when we were leading that Earth Kingdom family down the Serpent's Pass."

"Well ok, that a start," nodded Katara, "but what do you mean that you weren't around babies at the temple?

"Well, young boys weren't brought over to the men's temple until they were about two years old, sometimes older. Before that time they stayed with the women. All the births took place at the eastern and western temples where the women were; even the sky-bison were born there," explained Aang.

"Huh, well I learned something new," commented Zuko, "So, when did you ever get the chance to go to the western and eastern temples?"

"The festivals," responded Aang. Upon noticing Katara and Zuko's blank starts he elaborated a bit more, "the festivals that celebrated the solstice and equinox days." Once he got reaffirming nods he continued. "Well during the Four Winds Festival on the solstice, in the winter we went to the eastern or western temples, and in the summer, they would come to us."

Zuko and Katara sat and looked at each other, as though thinking ahead to how they might use this information.

"Did you ever notice anything in particular that went on in those visits," ventured Katara, "something that maybe only people of a certain age were allowed to participate in?"

"Hey, how did you know?" Aang replied, perking up at her question.

"Oh…just a hunch," she said dryly before turning back to Zuko, "Your turn."

Zuko was quiet for a bit longer, suddenly taking intense interest in the knots of the tree nearest to him. He took a deep breath, deciding on the direct approach. If he stretched this conversation out any longer it would surely embarrass him beyond recovery at some point.

"Its sex Aang," he said bluntly, "men and women have sex, which can result in pregnancy in women. There are men and women who seem to enjoy the act of sex more then others. Red light districts are what people traditionally call places where groups of these people tend to gather and sell themselves to people that really like sex and are willing to pay for it if they can't get it, or don't like getting it, from someone else." When he finished Zuko looked directly at Aang, praying to Agni and whatever other spirits cared to listen that the young monk wouldn't ask any further questions.

Aang sat in contemplation for a full minute before responding. "Okay…so what I guess that what you said about squirting and bleeding ties into that whole process somehow?"

Zuko hung his head. His shame was complete.

"Yes Aang, it all ties in," he couldn't even look at the young monk anymore.

"But what ab-"

"NO! That is it!" Zuko cut him off, arms moving in a scissor motion in front of his chest, his head coming up as soon as more sound came out of Aang's mouth, "the rest you can discover on your own. Just think about it for a little while, take a look at your own anatomy for awhile, compare it to a girl's, think about that day at the docks, and childbirth, and eventually it will all come together." When he finished the speech this time it was like he had gone five rounds of sparing with Azula. His chest heaving, eyes wide and all blood drained from his face.

For a split second Katara felt sorry for him. Maybe she shouldn't have pushed the issue quite so much. Maybe she should have just let Sokka tell him, no matter how skewed a version he might have gotten. Then Aang spoke again…this time directed at Katara since Zuko was refusing to even look at him.

"So…," the young monk twiddled his thumbs for a bit, one eye rolling towards the sky, before looking back at Katara, "can I compare with you? Seeing as you _are_ the only girl around."

Yeah…just for a split second…_definitely_ should have let Sokka tell him. No way is Zuko's embarrassment worth this.

Her look of horror must have answered the question for him. She was so shocked she was speechless. Then the ice broke…or more like shattered into millions of tiny, very sharp razors in Katara's case.

"Are you insane? Why would you even - how could you even dare to ask - did they not teach you any propriety in the monk school of yours!" embarrassment didn't even begin to cover her range of emotions.

A snicker was heard from the side. Stopping her rant, the waterbending master's face turned towards the sound in slow motion. Zuko was hunched over, trying to suppress the laughter that was bubbling up uncontrollably. An entire forearm was dedicated to the attempt to muffle all sound. For a moment Katara's icy glare turned to Zuko and he braced himself for the onslaught he was sure would come.

"You! Y-you…" she couldn't even articulate. Zuko took the opportunity to compose himself and shrug his shoulders with as little movement as possible. No sense in provoking her already fragile mental state.

"What? I just did what you told me to…" he said innocently. At his expression Katara could no longer keep up her glare. With a huff she hung her head much like Zuko earlier. From beneath a wave of brown her own muffled laughter was heard; soft at first and then growing in intensity until both she and Zuko were rolling with the effort.

Aang looked on mystified. There they went again.

"Uh…gu-"

"NO!" came the shout in unison. They stood, Zuko reaching down to give Katara a hand without thinking. Taking deep breaths they squared off to face their former student. From behind them came the sounds of their escort. A few seconds later the first of the komodo rhinos along with his rider pulled up. Seeing that the prince and the representative of the water tribe were standing over the Avatar he hesitated to interfere.

"Umm, sir…Prince Zuko," he spoke out, "is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine soldier," Zuko called out, "just a few minor lessons that had to be imparted." He leaned down to grab his pack from where it lay next to Appa and Katara did the same. Another soldier led forth two other komodo rhinos that they had trailed from behind, presenting one to each. Despite reservations on how well she rode, Katara had insisted on her on mount. No way would she be seen as someone dependent on the Fire Nation in any way. Aang was still quiet, trying to figure out what he could say that wouldn't get him shot down right away. Luckily for him he didn't have to. Zuko approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Aang, one day it's just going to click. In the meantime…ask Sokka," that being said he turned away and mounted up, joining Katara who had already taken her place among the riders. With a shrug of his still young shoulders and a sigh, he gave up and turned to Appa leaping up on his back. He took his place on his head and with a quick 'yip, yip' was off. Katara and Zuko watched him take off and then their small escort started moving forward, picking up the pace bit by bit.

"So what did you tell him?" asked Katara, glancing at him briefly.

"To ask Sokka if he wants any more details."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"No, but its Sokka's turn to parent, especially with the way he and Suki have been. Might as well start practicing."

"Is that what we were doing," queried Katara, "parenting?"

"I don't know Katara," answered Zuko reluctantly, before his tone became lighter, "but I am never having that conversation with anyone ever again who is not my own child…ever."

"Same here," she agreed.

They spoke, oblivious of the company that surrounded them. As it happens their private conversation was not so private, considering they had to speak over the pounding of the rhino's feet. A pair of soldiers who were flanking the pair heard every word. When the pair drew slightly farther ahead one turned to his companion.

"What was that about?"

"Beats me, something about parenting and conversations you only have with your kid."

"Parenting? Those two?

"Hey…she might be watertribe, but he could have picked much worse. If anything she sure makes a nice friend, eh?

"Yeah…I could sure use a friend like that."

* * *

**Well, hope you liked it. Let me know...all of you who have put this on alert, and I know that you're out there, take the time to leave a little message while you're at it. Keep an eye out for the next chapter.  
**

**~CelestialWonder  
**


	12. The Price Paid

**A/N: Because it has been a long while since I updated. Quick summary. The gaang has split up again. Mai has stayed behind in the Fire Nation capital to assit Iroh. Aang, Zuko, and Katara and reacquainting themselves with the Fire Nation people, especially Zuko. Zuko is now is a competition of sorts with his cousin Kenzo for the throne. Kenzo is off to the Earth Kingdom to learn more about foreign relations, a very alien concept to the Fire Nation. Thats the really bare bones but I don't want to give you too much to read here.**

**Second. I know that it has been awhile, and my usual apology applies. Life has been...well...Murphy has been running rampant, scissors and all. Also, forewarning, this chapter will be slightly depressing and without my usual attempts at humor. Depending on where you are from, some of you have experienced the cost of war, whether winning or losing. I have recently been reminded of that cost and I dedicate this chapter to that memory. While necessary in some cases, war has a steep price, one that we sometimes forget. I hope to do it justice, no matter how short I may fall in trying.**

* * *

Chapter 12:

The Price Paid

Riding away from the refugee camp a week later, Zuko kept a careful eye on Katara as they rode through the forest. They stayed in the middle of their escort, which was now down to six from the ten they had started with. He had ordered four to stay behind and help organize the camp and aid in setting up better security. As Iroh had warned them, the conditions had been much less than ideal. Most people had come with nothing but the clothes on their backs and whatever possessions they could fit into a few carryalls. They had taken refuge in the first clearing that suited them and set up camp. Without any proper planning a sort of tent city arose, one that had, at best, the bare minimum in terms of healthcare or even basic sanitation. It had certainly been a wake up call for the three young heroes who had spent two months after the war lounging on the beach.

Katara had been relentless in her efforts to improve and help as much as possible in the time she had. Even when coming up against those who saw her as the enemy still. It was because of this that Zuko called a halt, though it wasn't even midday yet, after seeing the healer's head list forward for the seventh time; this time almost falling off her rhino before Zuko rode alongside her and nudged her beast with his own causing her to jerk quickly awake. Seeing the rhinos in front of her were pulling up she quickly jerked back the reins on her own mount causing it to pull up abruptly and almost unseating her.

"Why are we stopping," she huffed, as Zuko stopped along side her and prepared to dismount.

"You're exhausted Katara," he replied, "You won't do anyone any good if you don't rest at some point." Before she could respond he turned and directed their escort to begin setting up camp. If he thought that would stop her though, he was quite mistaken.

"It isn't even midday yet Zuko," she responded, "there is no need to slow everyone down just for one person." She continued hotly. Their escort remained poised on their mounts, having doubts as to the outcome.

"You've nearly fallen over half a dozen times already Katara. If you don't get some rest now to keep up your strength-"

"Don't you worry about my strength, Zuko, I've got plenty," Katara said coldly. For a moment Zuko was taken aback at her tone; one that she hadn't used with him since he had first joined their group. Where before he might have responded back just as coldly, or lost his temper, now he took a moment to just study her. Now at rest he could see the dark circles under her eyes and the slight shake in her hands as they held the reins. Despite her obvious exhaustion she sat ramrod straight in her seat, muscles tense and eyes wary. Something was haunting the young healer. He eased his mount a tad closer and leaned in so as not to be over heard.

"Please Katara, I'm worried about you," he said softly.

She met his gaze head on for a few more seconds before relenting and slouching into her seat. The watertribe girl knew that Zuko was simply looking out for her. A large shadow loomed over them for a moment before Appa became visible and finally settled in front of their party. Lithely jumping down, Aang came over to the party.

"Stopping already guys?" asked the young monk.

"Just for an hour or so Aang," the fire prince responded, glancing at Katara quickly and seeing that she still had a somewhat stony expression on her face. "It's our first day out after a week, there is no need to push the rhinos too hard until they are used to the trail again."

The escort's captain gave Zuko a funny look, knowing that the prince was well aware that the rhinos were more than conditioned for long journeys, even with a week's respite, but upon seeing a slight shake from the prince's head when he met his gaze the captain stayed quiet. Aang quite oblivious to it all simply said, "Ok then. Whatever you think best. I'm just gonna grab some rations then." With that he turned back to Appa and leapt onto the saddle where he kept his meatless snacks. Zuko finally got off his rhino, the rest of the escort following suit. Nothing fancy was set up, just a few logs shoved into place from the surrounding forest and a bag of rations and water skins to pass around.

Zuko walked over to Katara's mount, placing a steadying hand on her lower back as she dismounted, legs wobbling a bit before they became familiar with the ground again.

"Thank you," she murmured softly before her tone picked up again, "But only for an hour, no more." The watertribe woman's voice was resolute, her gaze meeting that of Zuko's dead on.

"An hour, no more," he agreed, keeping her gaze. Seeing that she had his agreement she reached up to un-sling her pack from the rhino's saddle and went to settle amongst the soldiers. Despite a decidedly frosty start to their relationship, their escort had come to have a healthy respect for the water bender. They weren't the only ones that had to get over reservations either; Katara had spent the majority of her life hating anything remotely Fire Nation. There had been some tense moments, but after seeing the hardships in the refugee camp and working together to help where they could, camaraderie had developed between them. Every so often, as either entertainment or just to let off some steam, they even had sparring matches. The soldiers were still standoffish with the Avatar, but were slowly coming around.

No one else said anything about their short break. Aang took the time to groom Appa for a bit, not having had the time to do so in camp. Zuko and another soldier helped him out. Others, after snacking on a few rations settled down for quick naps, Katara being among them, just resting against packs or rhinos to catch a few moments rest. As soldiers they were well used to resting when and where they could, not to mention that Katara was not the only one overworked from the camp. Zuko kept a close eye on the sun, watching its progress through the sky as he rhythmically worked through Appa's fur. His thought's drifted to the week in the camp.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The first thing he had noticed when they rode in was the stench. Unwashed bodies, sewage, and gangrene; scents invested in nostrils in such a way as to burn them forever into his memory; unbidden a memory of his days in Ba Sing Sei's lower ring bubbled up. Beside him he saw Katara gasp as she took in the sight before her. Shortly after he felt a draft of air as Appa settled on his other side, the young monk's expression mirroring Katara's. Urging his rhino forward a step he addressed the small crowd that had gathered.

"I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. I have travelled here with Avatar Aang. We've come to he-"

"HELP? You've come to help have you," a middle aged man in the middle of the crowd stepped forward. His body showed signs of recent hard living and he wore a cloak that might have once been quite costly, "I think you have done enough traitor! This is your fault!" Angry murmurs could be heard rippling through the crowd, the hard eyes of men, women, and even children focused on the party. As they started to advance the captain began to move his hands, ready to release a flame, but Zuko waved him down urgently and gave a quick jerk of his head. There were not here to antagonize these people. Before the captain could protest, Aang had leapt off of the sky bison and to land in front of the crowd. His staff beside him planted in the earth he addressed the crowd firmly.

"Please, men and women of the Fire Nation. We have not come to cause you more pain. I know this must seem like betrayal, but we want to make it better. Please let me help," the young monk pleaded with the crowd.

"What do you plan on doing Avatar? You, that we should hate most of all," the same man continued bitterly, "will you give us back our homes and land? Our children? This is what comes of your victory Avatar. Are you pleased?" With wide sweeping gestures he indicated the entire camp and its members, faces pinched with hunger, children clinging to parent's legs, the occasional cry of an infant in the background.

"I never meant for any of this," Aang replied sadly, shaking his head a bit, "and I promise that one way of another I will make it up to you. You have my word as the Avatar."

"You and whose army, that of the traitor prince and his barbarian allies?" the man spat on the ground. Zuko and the other soldier's eyes all narrowed, things were becoming tense.

"His _barbarian_ allies can speak for themselves," Katara's voice rang out. All heads swung to the waterbender's position, Zuko becoming somewhat fearful for her safety as she dismounted and stood tall in front of the crowd. "I am Master Katara of the Southern Watertribe and one of the Avatar's teachers. Who might you be?"

"I am Tulak, Master Weaver of the Fire Nation," he replied, standing a little taller.

"Well Master Tulak, you aren't the first one to question our intentions, and you probably won't be the last," Katara continued a bit more gently, "but right now you don't have much more to lose do you? Let us help. We've bought men and supplies."

"Sure, just like the last soldiers who came here with supplies," Tulak said bitterly, "worm ridden bread and rotten cheese for us while they dined like royalty and spat in our faces. No one wants to help filthy _colonists._" The way he said it made the word sound like a vile curse. But what Zuko got from it was the mention of other soldiers.

"Where are these men," he asked urgently. Tulak took a moment to appraise him before gesturing through a parting crowd at a small log cabin surrounded by a palisade fence.

"They stay in there and don't bother much with the likes of us except to humiliate us whenever they get bored."

Zuko called the captain and two others, mounting up on their rhinos and headed straight for the cabin. He gave quick orders to the other seven to remain and begin setting up a system to disperse aid and supplies. When Katara and Aang went to join him he sent them back.

"This is a Fire Nation matter. They need to know I won't tolerate this kind of behavior," he explained, "and it needs to come from another Fire Nation citizen."

When they arrived at the house a few moments later it took only a few second to barge through the wall. At the sudden intrusion four men stumbled out the door, uniforms askew and stained. With the element of surprise on their side, Zuko and his men subdued them quickly, dragging them back to the camp entrance. Seeing this, Tulak regarded the young Prince more closely, and with a humph shrugged and turned his back, the rest of the crowd dispersing as well.

For the remainder of the day and week the group worked tirelessly to prove themselves to the refugees. The four soldiers were put to hard labor, tearing down the palisade and then using the wood to begin setting the foundations for more permanent buildings and homes. With the help of some of the camp's men and women who started coming around when they saw the group meant well, Katara cleaned out the cabin and set it up as a sick bay for the ill and injured. Unfortunately there were many. Supplies were stocked away and rations worked out so that families received the same amount. By the third day things looked markedly better. Tulak proved to be an invaluable aid, organizing those who could help efficiently and smoothing over ruffled feathers.

The area around the cabin became a communal area where they gathered at night. Aang took to entertaining the children with airbending feats and laughter could be heard. Katara would occasionally do the same with her waterbending. Even one of the soldiers, the youngest of the group who was about Zuko's age, named Koru, had a talent for creating tiny animals in his flames and danced them above the crowd. Determined to prove themselves different from the ones that came before, Zuko and the others slept in simple tents or on the ground, eating from simple rations with the people and made nothing in the way of demands.

On the fourth night Zuko noticed that Katara wasn't around their small fire. Looking for Aang, he spotted him amongst the children as usual, but no Katara. He had inquired from one of the women who had taken to assisting her, having been a healer herself, but she simply pointed to the cabin. Frowning a bit, he walked in and saw Katara crouching by the side of a young boy, running a damp cloth over his forehead as he tossed feebly. Hearing footsteps behind her she turned slightly and Zuko was able to see the faint trails of tears on her cheeks. She hastily wiped them away as Zuko approached and sat beside her.

"Hey," he said softly, "why don't you take a break?"

Katara just shook her head, dipping the cloth into a bowl beside her before returning to her ministrations. The fire prince looked around them, seeing other individuals resting comfortably on mats throughout the floor. She had managed to help most of the most sickly, but found some infections too far gone for her to fix them at once. Broken bones also proved to be more costly to heal. After nearly passing out their second day here, Aang and Zuko had convinced her to let as many things as possible heal naturally once the patients were in recovery. Looking at her now though, he could see that she wasn't taking their advice much to heart.

"I'm sure one of the other women can take over for a short while, Katara. You're working yourself down to the bone," Zuko tried again.

"He doesn't have anyone," she replied softly, "his parents died within a week of arrival from a fever that broke out on their ship. His older sister was crushed during a collapse when they were building this cabin. A cut on his leg was badly infected when I got here, it's in his blood and I can't get it…I-I can't heal him Zuko…he's so brave and he's been all alone and he is going to-to…" Her throat constricted and she couldn't get anything else out. Silent cries wracked her small frame as her hand continuously tended to the towel on his forehead. Zuko slid closer to put an arm around her shoulders, bringing her in so that her head rested on his shoulder. No words needed to be said.

"I-if we had just got-gotten here sooner I might have…I might ha-", Katara struggled through hiccups to get the words out before Zuko cut her off.

"Please don't think that Katara…don't. We are here now," he pulled her in closer, her tears now marking his shirt; he murmured softly in her ear, "he won't have to die alone."

He stayed with her the rest of the night. In the morning, the boy was gone. Seeing his body, Zuko guessed he couldn't have been more than eight or nine years old. He was buried with little fanfare and everyone went on with their duties. None others died during their time there, and three days later, leaving four men to keep an eye on proceedings, they left and made their way to the coast. For the rest of the three days Katara barely spoke, even to Aang, who was more than a little hurt, especially when he realized he hadn't been there. For awhile he was angry at Zuko for not letting him know, but his responsibilities in the camp kept him too busy to brood for long.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

A loud snort from Appa brought Zuko out of his thoughts, and he realized Aang had been calling his name repeatedly.

"Sorry Aang, what did you need?"

"I just asked, shouldn't we get going, the next town is still a couple days away, even going straight as we are," answered the young monk.

"Yea sure, I'll just let everyone know," Zuko responded, tossing the brush he was using back onto the sky bison's saddle. He noticed that most of the soldiers were already up and checking their gear was secure, prepping to mount up. Katara was still resting against one of the logs, her arms crossed on her chest and her head resting slightly on one shoulder. It made Zuko smile slightly, more of an upturn of one lip than anything else. He crouched down in front of her, resting one hand on her knee to wake her. Her eyes opened almost instantly, and though they were still slightly bloodshot, she looked better.

"Are we heading out again?"

"Hours up, time to get back on the trail."

The young waterbender nodded, stretching out her neck before slowly standing and bringing her own carryall with her. She shook her head a few times getting rid of the last vestiges of sleep before she started walking to her mount. Aang reached her first, however.

"Hey Katara, why don't you ride with me on Appa for awhile," he suggested, having also seen how exhausted she was. She was about to refuse, realized she was being foolish. They wouldn't be arriving at the next town for a couple of days. She has nothing to prove to anyone, and despite her resolve, Appa's saddle was looking mighty comfortable. Katara turned to Zuko quickly, opening her mouth to explain, but he simply nodded and took the reins of her mount, securing them to the back of his saddle. She gave him a grateful smile, which he somewhat returned before mounting up. Appa obligingly lifted his front paw to give her a boost, and with practiced ease she was soon settle down. At a sign from Zuko they took off with a 'yip, yip', their escort quickly following suit. They were hardly airborne before sleep overcame the waterbender once more.

It was a few hours before she woke up again. Aang had his back to her, sitting on Appa's head causally holding the reins. The sun had begun to dip lower in the sky, and she assumed that they would be landing shortly. A few hours of rest and Katara felt like a new person. Sensing movement behind him, Aang turned around in time to see her stretching her arms out and rolling her shoulders a bit to wake herself up.

"Hey there, good to see you awake Katara," he smiled, "you...um...had us- err…me worried for a bit."

"Yeah, sorry about that Aang," she said softly, her mind going back to the events in the camp and the tone she had taken with Zuko earlier. She was going to have to apologize to him as well. For now though, it was time to change the subject. "So where are we now?"

"We're only about half a day from the village actually," he replied with a grin. Seeing her stunned expression he explained, "Guess we were going by how much time it took us to travel when we went through. Flying and riding sure beats walking our way across the Fire Nation though."

"It sure does," she smiled back. Fully awake now she crawled over to the front of the saddle a bit closer to Aang. Looking over the side she noticed that Zuko and their escort were no where to be seen. "How far behind is everyone else?"

"Not too far I think, maybe a couple hours," Aang said, "Actually I figured we could land here and wait for them. And you know…maybe have a little time to ourselves," he finished softly, with a slight blush rising to his cheeks.

"Um, sure Aang; that's great," answered Katara. Just seeing the large smile on Aang's face and how happy her answer made him forced her to swallow down any other reaction. She knew her friend still wanted to discuss what had happened with the young boy back at the camp; wanted to know why she hadn't confided in him. Unfortunately, Katara really didn't have an answer for him, at least not one that he would like. She kept the smile on her face until the young monk turned back around, then she relaxed a bit more and sat back against the saddle edge, sighing deeply. Unbidden the memory of that night in camp came back to her.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Katara was bone tired after their first day there, but refused to let up her pace. Tulak's words from the moment they arrived continued to both haunt and drive her. _This is what comes of your victory._ It was the price of war, she realized, and it had to be paid whether one was the winner, or the loser. Despite her earlier experiences, this was really the first time she had pushed her healing abilities so far, and she was discovering limits that she didn't like. Much like Aang's near death at the hands of Azula, several of the refugees required more than one healing session. Katara knew that their supplies were limited, not to mention proper healers, so she tried to use them as sparingly as possible. Broken bones proved to be a major obstacle. Knitting flesh together was relatively easy, it existed on the surface, but reaching deeper into the body taxed her in ways that even bloodbending didn't. Although Zuko and Aang managed to wring a deal out of her that she would let patients heal naturally once they were out of immediate danger after passing out while healing a broken leg, they didn't say anything about her not helping in the normal way.

That boy however, his body refused to respond to any of her treatments and as she stayed there with him that final night. Rarely in life had she felt so helpless. She realized she had gotten too used to always getting her way. Despite the many hardships of their travels, they had never really come out losing. Limping perhaps, and in retreat, but they always got theirs back. Kyoshi, the Northern Water Tribe, Ba Sing Sei; even their initial defeat in Azulon on the Day of Black Sun was recovered with the defeat of Azula (not that that defeat also didn't haunt her nightmares). But this boy…there would be no second chance at life. This defeat meant his death no matter what she did and there was no way to get it back.

When she heard someone come in she assumed it was one of the women who had taken to helping her and was surprised to see Zuko instead. She was glad it wasn't Aang. Katara told him what she knew of the boy's history, his parents and sister. Saying it out loud brought further realization that this was it…he was going to die and he would have no one.

"I-if we had just got-gotten here sooner I might have…I might ha-", Katara struggled through hiccups to get the words out before Zuko cut her off.

"Please don't think that Katara…don't. We are here now," he pulled her in closer, her tears now marking his shirt; he murmured softly in her ear, "he won't have to die alone."

Those words brought her infinite comfort. She knew that he wouldn't deny what she said; attempt to console her by telling her that they couldn't have made a difference, that it wasn't their fault. Zuko was no coward; he didn't run from what he felt responsible for. Whether it was true or not, they were both thinking that while they had been lounging in tropical paradise, this boy and his family had been fighting to just survive. Had they left after that first week or even two weeks, who is to say that he wouldn't be happy now, surrounded by his parents, and teased by his older sibling, looking forward to a brighter future for the Fire Nation? It was a burden of guilt that they would have to share, and she was comforted by the knowledge that she wouldn't have to share it alone.

The following morning brought little comfort, however, as they boy was buried and everyone resumed with getting the camp to livable status. Katara withdrew from the others and threw herself more into healing and helping set up camp. When she wasn't needed in the cabin she was helping with construction, or looking after small children while parents worked. At night she hardly slept keeping a close eye on everyone, afraid that if she was lax, another defeat would slip past her, another lose that could not be recovered, another life that she would have to pay her dues to the spirits for.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The small jolt of Appa's landing brought her out of her reverie. As soon as they were firmly on the ground she dismounted with practiced ease and set her carryall beside her. With a flourish of wind Aang was beside her. Together the two set up a small camp, Katara muttering a bit as she struggled with the spark rocks. _Getting too used to having a firebender handy,_ she thought to herself. When she finally did get small flames going she asked Aang to bring in some more wood from the surrounding areas. Since they were settling down fairly early and waiting for the rest of the escort she decided she could also spend some time to prepare a hot meal. Katara took down the large kettle they had secured in Appa's saddle and added water from one of the skins secured to her back. With a hum she continued adding things little by little, giving the stew an occasional stir.

"Wow Katara, that smells great," said Aang appreciatively settling down next to her. He eagerly sniffed the pot, hungry from the long day. Their midday snack seemed so long ago. He watched Katara ease the kettle slightly away from the fire, not wanting it to overcook since it would be at least another hour or so before the remainder of their party joined them. Aang tried to muster up the courage to ask her something he had been meaning to do for awhile now. Seeing a pleasant expression on her face for the first time in days he figured that now was a good a chance as any.

"Glad to see you're in a better mood now, Katara," Aang began, "I know things were pretty rough back there in camp for awhile." Although the waterbender's face fell a bit, she tried not to fall to deeply back into her thoughts of the week.

"Yeah, I guess they were," she replied softly," but I'm really proud of you Aang, you did a lot for those people just by showing that you cared, helping them rebuild. You proved yourself a real Avatar."

"Yeah…it felt good to help them, but sad at the same time, knowing that it was our winning the war that caused all that," said Aang, fiddling with the airbending medallion he now wore around his neck, "I kinda thought people would be a bit more grateful though, you know? This whole trust earning deal is harder than I thought." When Katara didn't respond in any way he continued. "You trust me, right Katara?"

"Of course I trust you Aang; I've always trusted in you to do what is right," she responded, though somewhat wary. She could see where this was going, and it seemed like her typical response was no longer enough.

"Then why didn't you tell me about the boy back in camp? Why tell Zuko and not me?" asked the young monk, his tone giving away hurt and a little frustration.

"First of all, I didn't tell Zuko," replied Katara tersely; this was not a subject she wanted to be on, "he came looking for me. Second of all, there was nothing you could have done."

"You don't know that!" he replied, trying to use reason, "I'm the Avatar, I have spirit world connections, I might have been able to do something that you couldn't and yo- "

"Don't you dare lecture me on not doing enough, Aang," Katara cut him off, her voice snapped with the ice in her tone, and the young monk would have sworn that the temperature around them dropped at least ten degrees. "You're the Avatar, but that doesn't give you a right to say who lives and who dies. I did everything I could while I was there…I know that. Ultimately, it was too late; we…_I _was too late, and _all _of us have to live with that."

"Katara, I'm not blaming you…I'm not blaming any of us. I just wanted to be there for- ", he tried to reason once again.

"Well you should Aang," she quipped, "you should blame me, and us because that boy's blood is on our hands. And his parents and his sister, and hundreds of others that have died in this war. And you…you refuse to see it. You claim to be above it, always insisting that there is another way. But the truth is Aang, it was war, and it still is…and in war people die no matter how much we try to prevent it. The rest of us have accepted that. We wanted to change the world…well…this is what comes of victory, the price we pay." She paused to take a breath and calm down, wiping tears that threatened to fall in her anger, "And Aang…if you wanted to be there for me, you should have just done so…I shouldn't have to tell you because you should care enough to come looking." When she finished her voice was nearly a whisper. The young monk was left silent.

Katara watched him for a moment, trying to gauge whether she had gone too far. But, oh spirits of Tui and La, she was tired. She was emotionally and physically drained. Worse, was that she knew that was how Aang would react…she knew that he would never have let her accept that the boy would die. She would have spent his last few hours frantically trying everything possible and impossible, and when he finally succumbed, Aang would have been there, still insisting that there was something that could have been done, something that they missed; and she would have believed him. She would have believed because even now there was a part of her saying that there was more she could have done, but then Zuko came. Like her, he accepted the price unflinchingly even knowing that it would forever mark their souls. He helped her accept death…the boy's, the war, Azula… She had wanted to be a warrior, and she got her wish.

She murmured something about gathering more firewood before standing up and walking into the surrounding wood. When she came back an hour later the escort had just reached their position and was beginning to dismount. With an hour to compose herself, the Katara that greeted Zuko had a smile on her face and when the soldiers settled down she cheerfully resumed the role she had played during their travels. She made sure everyone had food and a place to sleep. A nasty gash on a soldier's face from an unseen branch was tenderly healed and accompanied by a slight scold to watch where they were going next time. A quick cup of tea around the campfire, some lighthearted jokes to pass the twilight, and a bedroll laid out by the now smoldering fire. This was the life she chose.

Aang watched her for the rest of the time. He wondered where they had lost their connection. He wondered about the blood she said he carried on his hands. He wondered why it was so easy for her to be carefree around the soldiers despite what they had done. He wondered about what advice the monks would have given him to deal with matters of the heart.

But mostly?

He wondered why Katara choose the spot next to Zuko. He wondered at the easy way they joked and their playful nudges. He wondered how they would pillow into Appa right next to each other and be the last thing each of them saw before drifting off to sleep. He wondered if Katara and Zuko really were just friends.

* * *

**~CelestialWonder**


	13. What Baby?

Chapter 13: What Baby?

a/n

Well, on a slightly depressing note…I got exactly one review after initially posting my last chapter. ONE (thank you **Kimberly T.)**…so someone needs to tell me what I am doing wrong. I did get a few alerts, but a review would have really lifted my spirits a bit. A few weeks later I did get two more (thank you **Masayume85** and **Flitterbugzz**) Also to clear a few things up and prove that I am at least trying to not just pull ideas out of my ass…pardon the language…the scene where I described how Zuko and Katara saw each other before falling asleep actually is based in canon. If you recall from the third book when all of them are traveling on Appa, I forget which episode, they show a scene of them sleeping. Aang is on Appa's head or front area somehow, while Zuko and Katara are together, one on each of his other paws on the same side. I thought it was something significant that should be pointed out but not exaggerated.

That said...I will try to get back to writing humor, though I am still not feeling 100% up to it. So here it is.

* * *

**Just Friends**

**Chapter 13: What Baby?**

The following morning found them taking their time to wake up. Because they had made better time than originally thought, they took the time to prepare well and eat a hearty breakfast. Katara was doing her best to keep a cheerful face on but Zuko and the others of the escort could see that something was still bothering the waterbending master. They also noticed how she and Aang were making an almost studious attempt at ignoring each other. Nothing hostile was taking place, but soldiers were getting wary of a suddenly subdued Avatar. About an hour or so after sunrise the escort took off, Katara once again in the saddle of a komodo rhino and Aang flying slightly ahead of them on Appa.

For most of the morning and the ride Zuko had been trying to get Katara to talk to him, but between the soldiers hovering around and the stomp of the rhino's feet once they were moving, he couldn't find so much as a semi-private moment to question her. While their friendship had definitely grown to the point where they discussed things openly, the prince knew she was still upset by the events of the week and was determined not to make her go on the offensive. Zuko knew that an offended Katara was not one to be messed with, and he had the scars to prove it.

Even with the rhino's moving at an easy pace, they made it to the town shortly after midday. After sleeping on the floor for the past week and a half, Zuko decided that everyone would be better off staying at an inn for the night. Some of them would have to bunk up together, but it didn't present too much of a problem. As they were settling the rhino's into the stable they went and cleaned up a bit before presenting themselves to the official in charge. Taking only the captain and one other guard, the three heroes made their way through the town's wide avenues.

As soon as they began walking Zuko noticed that Katara and Aang both seemed a bit nervous. Double checking that their escort was out of ear shot he turned toward his two companions.

"Care to share why the two of you are so nervous," he asked, "I thought you said you guys had been here before."

"We have been here before," answered Aang, "It was actually the first place we landed in once we got to the Fire Nation."

"Then what's the problem?"

"We weren't exactly ourselves Zuko," Katara answered this time, "and because of a certain _someone_ we were forced to get a bit creative with our…disguises." She looked pointedly at Aang, a gesture that Zuko couldn't miss and that made the airbender go slightly red at the ears.

"I didn't hear you complaining at the dance," mumbled Aang in a surly tone.

"Yeah well…that was different," huffed Katara, cheeks slightly red. She herself couldn't decide what she was blushing for…the dance itself, or the anger that she felt now about how silly she was to even feel that. It was quite a conundrum.

"What? A dance…" asked a bewildered Zuko.

"Don't worry about it Zuko," Aang shrugged, "it's been months. I'm sure folks around here will have forgotten all about it."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

They made it to the town official's office without incident. The guards stayed outside while Aang, Zuko, and Katara made their way in. As they passed by the offices of the captain of the guard Zuko could see Aang and Katara growing more and more nervous. To those two it seemed to be taking forever to reach the office of the official, named Soto. Despite some definite tension between the fire prince and Official Soto, their initial meeting was uneventful. There were courteous bows on either side that were just barely within respectable limits.

"Official Soto, I am here representing the current regent of the Fire Nation, General Iroh and the Circle of Nobles," began Zuko, "We have heard many stories of unrest coming from this area and wish to aid in any way we can."

"While I thank you for the offer, we have been managing just fine with out the interference of either the Regent or the Circle of Nobles. This town has always excelled in maintaining the _purity _and _culture_ of the Fire Nation," replied Soto, emphasizing his words while taking a quick glance at Aang and Katara.

"Be that as it may," responded Zuko back firmly, "there are changes occurring in the Fire Nation even as we speak and it is important that citizens everywhere be made aware of it. I assume that everyone has received word of Lord Ozai's defeat and the end of the war?"

"Yes, that news along with the death of the princess was received by all citizens. Each has been mourning in his or her own way," Sato answered looking Zuko dead in the eye, "I trust that is to your satisfaction? Oh…and by the way, we have also had to deal with several…_undesirables_ that have made their way back to the Fire Nation."

"And just who were these…undesirables, Official Soto?" asked Zuko, teeth clenched from the effort to stay civil, he had a fair idea of who Soto spoke about. Slightly behind him he could feel Aang and Katara growing tense as well.

"Colonist, your…highness," replied Soto, pausing just long enough to make Zuko's title sound more like an insult. Katara saw the muscle tick in his cheek jump rapidly, though thankfully he stayed calm, "I'm afraid they tried to overrun our town. Luckily the city guard was able to maintain order and convince them that they were better off elsewhere."

By now the muscle in Zuko's cheek was practically pulsing and Katara had abandoned any semblance of trying to lay low and was clenching her hands spasmodically. Aang would have sworn that he saw the water in her pouches vibrating. He decided to intervene before things took a turn for the worse. There was little they could do now anyhow, the situation with the colonists had already been resolved and they were now receiving help. For a brief moment the young monk wondered how it was that he ended up being the level headed one today.

"I'm sure you did the best you could under the circumstances," Aang cut in before either Zuko or Katara exploded at the man, "we just want to make sure that there won't have to be any repeats of such events."

Katara and Zuko both calmed down fractionally, somewhat surprised by the airbender's diplomatic response. As their eyes met briefly a similar thought seemed to pass between them. _Who knew?_

After looking down his nose for a minute at the Avatar and his companions, Soto seemed to make his mind up about something and gave a careful shrug. He seemed to realize he had gotten away with as much as he would that day and choose not to press his luck.

"Yes, well very well. I suppose I should show you around the city for a bit. We may be on the fringes of the Fire Nation but as I said before, we maintain very high standards. For example, we have an excellent school in the area. Several outlying villages send their children here for education."

Hearing mention of a school, Aang gave a rather nervous swallow and chuckle before he and his companions followed the official out of the office and onto the street. Zuko's captain and the other soldier resumed their former positions trailing them as Soto led them through various parts of town. As they neared the center square where the school was also located Aang's curiosity finally got the better of him.

"So… might I ask why you have such a… grudge against the colonists, Official Soto?" asked Aang.

"There was an incident several months ago," replied Soto with a click of his tongue, "a rather brutish family came through, strange lot. Their son was briefly enrolled in school here. He caused quite a disturbance too, setting up some ludicrous _dance_ party of all things." Soto shook his head as though he couldn't believe even now the events that had taken place.

Katara and Aang couldn't help but look sheepish, and Zuko looked on with a slightly amused smirk.

"Really, Official Soto, and just what happened?" asked Zuko, seemingly innocent, though his two companions could hear the undercurrent of amusement. Soto, fortunately, completely missed it and rambled on, pleased to have something else to rant on.

"They were obviously colonists, completely unmannered. The school headmaster had to speak with the boy's parents not even week after starting, not that they even lasted that long," sniffed Soto, "later it was discovered that several things around town had also been stolen, namely from the local laundress. One of my daughter's favorite outfits among them."

At that Katara couldn't even pick up her gaze and she outright refused to meet Zuko in the eye. Aang was looking everywhere, seemingly fascinated by the few wispy clouds floating along. Zuko merely turned up an eyebrow.

Meanwhile, Soto kept up the conversation mentioning this or that building, lamenting the lack of trade goods and exotics in the market since ever since the war ended. The three had to grit their teeth at times to keep from reaching out and strangling the man, but there was little they could do. Zuko's chances at the throne would surely be ruined if he beat up, or let anyone else beat up for that matter, a city official not even a month into his tour of the Fir Nation.

They had just managed to tune out most of Soto's ramblings, with Zuko nodding in the appropriate places and occasionally clarifying and making a point of something that should be looked into more thoroughly, namely what to do if more refugees came into town. Katara and Aang had just started to relax and think they could actually get out of the town without dragging anymore history into the open, but alas, no. Their luck had never been _that_ good.

"Aaahh…here comes the headmaster himself," exclaimed Official Soto, gesturing to the gray-haired man walking towards them. Before Katara or Aang could say anything or look for a hiding place, Soto was calling him over. "Headmaster, headmaster, so good to see you. How are things at our wonderful school?"

The headmaster pulled up short, looking down slightly at Soto and then meeting the gaze of the three young people standing around him. Two of which were trying desperately to avoid his gaze, which only served to further the headmaster's slight ire at being interrupted. He couldn't stand a person who couldn't look him in the eye. There was something oddly familiar about those two.

"Official Soto," replied the headmaster by way of greeting, inclining his head slightly, "how may I be of service?"

"I was just showing these people around town. If I may, this is Prince Zuko and his companions, M-Master Katara and Avatar Aang," said Soto, stumbling a bit over calling Katara a master.

The headmaster looked over them with an appraising eye causing the three to stand up just that little bit taller and square their shoulders. There was definitely something familiar about the waterbender and the Avatar.

"Your Highness," greeted the headmaster, in much the same way he had greeted the official with a slight inclination of his head. Technically Zuko's station should have warranted a slightly deeper bow, but now wasn't the time to enforce such things. He promptly ignored the other two. "I trust you have found everything to your liking?"

"I guess that would depend on what you think my liking is, Headmaster," responded Zuko, a bit on edge, "there are some…points I wanted to clarify with you about the schools. Have the changes been made the curriculum as per order of the Circle of Nobles and acting Regent Iroh?"

"Indeed," said the headmaster, tone icy, "changes have been made, though such drastic changes required much expense. But I'm sure you have allocated the money for such things, correct? We wouldn't want anyone saying that the fine institutions of education are being ignored in light of improving foreign relations would we?"

"Of course not," said Zuko, in a tone just as cold.

Soto, Katara, and Aang were left looking back and forth between the two wondering if the conversation had taken a turn for the worst. After a few more intense moments of looking at each other, the headmaster gave a slight smile. It was somewhat predatory in nature, but was a smile nonetheless.

"Well, well. At least you've got the backbone of a Fire Lord," said the headmaster, his tone much less aggressive, "I may not agree with everything that has happened, but at least you're not some flighty weakling. I can respect that."

Everyone else managed to relax much more after that and they continued down the courtyard for a few more steps before the headmaster turned around and called them back.

"Wait," he shouted. Aang and Katara turned around with a slight cringe. "Now I know where I've seen you two before, you're those colonists that were around here several months ago, started up all that trouble at school with that dance party!" He waved an accusing finger at Katara and Aang. "That's right I remember you. You and that husband of yours, enrolling that trouble maker in my school!"

"Husband?" exclaimed Zuko, turning to Katara who now had a look of panic on her features. Katara had a husband! When? And who? The firebender found the thought extremely disturbing and looked down to see that his fists had clenched and little wisps of fire were licking between his fingers imagining Katara married to some stranger. What was this surge of emotion?

"No, Zuko, this isn't what it looks like," pleaded Katara, her attention completely on the firebender, something in her earnestly wanting to reassure Zuko, "it was Sokka."

"Your brother?" said the astounded prince. Of course the headmaster heard something entirely different.

"You married your brother? Just what kind of place do you come from? The spirits condone such unions!" roared the headmaster.

"I can explain…" began Aang weakly, but was stopped by the headmaster.

"And you! What was your name? Koron…Kido…aha..Kuzon!" he exclaimed in triumph, "You beat up one of my best students."

The look of abject terror in the Avatar's face was almost comical to behold. The great Avatar, who had taken down the Phoenix King and saved the world, was cowering before the headmaster like a child caught red-handed in the sweets bowl. Official Soto saw the variety of emotions and wisely chose to remain silent and back away.

"Headmaster, sir, we really can explain," spoke Katara quickly, turning back to the headmaster wringing her hands, "we know what we did was wrong and I'm sure Aang is sorry as well, but we were undercover, there was a war. We never meant to cause any trouble here."

"Do you have any idea just _how much_ trouble you caused here?" the headmaster continued anyway, not mollified by Katara's response, which of course only served to annoy her.

"All we did was provide a bit of fun, it was hardly the end of the world!"

"That doesn't change that what you and your son did was disgraceful, honestly!" said the headmaster, still not completely comprehending the true story, "and what were you doing involving yourself in a war being pregnant anyways? Where is the baby now, since it appears you are no longer with child?

"He is NOT my son!" "She is NOT my mom!" shouted out Katara and Aang in unison.

"What baby? Katara you were pregnant?" Zuko exclaimed once more. His mind reeled. It was impossible. Hardly a month prior had been their fight in the crystal catacombs and he _knew_ she hadn't been pregnant then, right? This conversation was getting stranger and stranger before Katara again cut him off.

"No Zuko, there is no baby," the waterbender's voice was agitated with emotions she couldn't understand. All she knew was the horrible sense of betrayal that she was feeling towards Zuko, like she had let him down in some way but she couldn't have said how. She just couldn't stand the look on Zuko's face, like someone had just kicked him in the gut.

Oblivious to the emotional distress of the three teens in front of him, the headmaster continued his tirade.

"Maybe you simply dumped the child on your husband…er, brother… or whatever so you could keep your roving ways and with the prince this time. But I suppose that's the only way you have of stepping up in the world!"

"That's enough!" Aang finally raised his voice, planting his staff into the ground hard enough for it to ripple slightly and get everyone's attention. "Everyone just needs to be quiet and listen and not jump to anymore conclusions. My name is not Kuzon, it never was; that was a disguise, we were _undercover_. Katara was never married to her brother, they were _pretending_, all of it; and I am NOT their son!"

"And I was _never_ pregnant!" Katara affirmed once more, "and if I had been I would _never_ just abandon my child!"

Aang expected her to continue refuting the rest of the headmaster's statement and was surprised when it appeared that she was done speaking. Glancing over at Zuko quickly he could tell that the prince was still trying to process everything that had been said. Looking at the headmaster once more he could see the older man assimilating all the information in.

"So… you aren't colonists then?"

A collective groan came up from the three teens. Was that really all that had gotten through?

"No," Katara said wearily, her head now in her hand, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose, muttering slightly to the spirits under her breath, "No, we are not colonists."

"And you weren't married to your brother or expecting a child?"

"No," was the reply once more, Katara's patience starting to wear thin.

"And the Avatar isn't your son?"

"NO. Okay? No, no no," Katara was finally exasperated once more.

"So what is your relationship to the Avatar? Why do you insist on travelling with Prince Zuko," unknowingly the headmaster had asked the question that had been hanging over the friend's heads for what had seemed like forever.

The worst part was that no one seemed to have a quick reply. Once upon a time they would have simply stated that they were all friends, or even that Zuko and she were the Avatar's teachers and had to travel with him. For a short time while they were on Ember Island after the war, Katara might have even said that her and Aang were boyfriend and girlfriend, even though they had never come right out or even talked about it really. It was something everyone just seemed to accept. But ever since they had received Iroh's news that night on the beach and began taking up their responsibilities once more, something had changed. A new awareness was descending upon the three of them and they had all been trying to avoid it, not wanting to talk about the huge elephant-moose taking up the space between them.

Zuko, Katara, and Aang looked at one another, no one wanting to answer, no one being sure just what to answer.

Were they really all just friends? Or were some of them more?

* * *

**I leave you hanging with an evil cliffhanger. This is for not saying anything about my last chapter. No reviews and my muse gets mad at me and walks out for weeks at a time...she is fickle that way. Please don't piss her off.**

**~CelestialWonder**


	14. Saved by the Bell or Not

a/n:

Not to make this long, but I wanted to say a huge THANK YOU to those that reviewed and especially those that left a few suggestions. I tried to take it all into account. Also, as part of my new dedication to pleasing my readers, I give you the next chapter...in a week...that is a new record for. My muse was keeping me up to finish this. It may not be that long, but its setting up for some moments in the next chapter. Also, the first part of this chapter I really have to thank Kimberly T. and Masayume85 for, you left awesome reviews and this is my small way of thanking you. I hope that you like it.

* * *

**Just Friends**

**Chapter 14: Saved by the Bell…or Not**

As the headmaster stood impatiently tapping his foot, all three heroes struggled with what to say. Internally the answers ranged from friends, teachers, partners, to none of his business. Just as they were opening their mouths to say something, or anything a loud ringing came from across the courtyard.

BONG! BONG! BONG!

Bells tolled not far from them and the school they were standing in front of suddenly began to disgorge its students. Wave after wave of children of varying ages swarmed in and around the small group standing still. Zuko, Katara, and Aang all let out sighs of relief, thinking this was their chance to escape. Talk about being saved by the bell.

As students started to form into small cliques and begin making their way home the crowd slowly thinned out. Aang was more then ready to say his good-byes and his eyes wandered the crowd looking for the best escape route. Suddenly a familiar face caught his eye, and he hers. Even as he turned quickly around he knew it was too late. A singular figure could be seen breaking away from one of the departing groups and making its way back through the crowd, going against the tide of humanity headed in the opposite direction. The headmaster, not to mention Zuko and Katara, were puzzled by the panicked and slightly red expression on the young monk's face. However, before they could say anything a raised voice called through the crowd.

"Kuzon!"

The voice's owner made an appearance shortly afterwards in the form of a somewhat out of breath girl dressed in a school uniform, her black hair swept up in a tail at the back of her head.

"Kuzon! Is that really you? It's been so long. Where have you been?" she paused to take in a breath and his current look, "Where is your hair? And what's with the clothes?"

Bewildered, Aang had to shake his head a few times to focus before he actually answered.

"On-ji!" he exclaimed, nervously holding out his hands in surprise, "Wow, huh? Go figure… running into you here… of all places."

"Well of course silly. I live here. Where else would I be," replied a smiling On-ji, unaware of the dynamics going on within the group.

"Oh well yeah, of course you'd be here. I mean, you're right you live here…its just I didn't expect to find you here… not that I wouldn't want to find you, or err… see you. It just caught me by surprise…not that it shoul-"

A shy giggle from On-ji cut off Aang's rambling and a deep blush took over his face as he stopped talking and stared awkwardly at the ground.

"So…_Kuzon_, are you going to introduce us?" Katara's voice interrupted, caught between annoyance and amusement, arms crossed over her chest. It was about time the tables could be turned.

"Yes, please do," said an equally amused Zuko; anything to get his mind off of their previous conversation.

"Oh…umm, right. I should do that," Aang stammered, "On-ji, these are my… friends. Yeah… umm. This is Katara and I'm sure you recognize Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation… I mean here… yeah, 'cause we are in the Fire Nation. Uh, guys, this is my friend On-ji, we were in the same class together at, uh, school." The young monk's nervousness was apparent in the way he kept rubbing his free hand along the back of his neck, eyes not making contact with anyone.

"You didn't tell me that you were friends with the Crown Prince," admonished On-ji, once she finally got a good look at Zuko, "wow, Kuzon. How do you guys know each other?"

"Funny story actually," the airbender answered with another nervous chuckle. He eyeballed Zuko and Katara for a moment, pleading clear in his expression. The only look he received back was of amused indifference. Pay back time for all the embarrassing things the monk had put them through in the last few weeks, not to mention in the last few minutes. It had been his idea after all, to have Katara wear a stomach and make her look older back when they first got in. He wouldn't be getting any help from them anytime soon. Looking at On-ji once more he noticed the expectant look in her eyes.

"Well, um, you know how the Fire Lord, err, Ozai was defeated by the Avatar and had his firebending taken away to keep him from using Sozin's Comet to take over the world?" said all in one breath, it took On-ji, as well the listeners a few moments to actually sort out what Aang had said. He stood who stood nervously tapping the tips of his pointer fingers together, eyes rolled somewhat skyward to avoid meeting the girl's gaze.

"Yeah…" said On-ji slowly, a question still lingering in the air. One hand was now on her hip, wondering what all this had to do with Kuzon. Unless…. Taking advantage of his silence and wary of his nervous and embarrassed movements, she stopped to really take in her friend's appearance and her eyes ultimately landed on the airbending medallion he now had around his neck and the arrow coming down his forehead. Suddenly it clicked in her mind.

"_You're_ the AVATAR?"

"Hee, hee… guilty," chuckled Aang in response to On-ji's shocked exclamation, "oh, and by the way my name isn't really Kuzon, its Aang."

The three awaited On-ji's continued reaction to the sudden news, keeping an eye on the still astounded face of the girl, trying to decide which way she would go and react accordingly.

"Wow…so you're the Avatar," On-ji's voice was now much more subdued, "that actually explains a lot."

"Soooo… you aren't mad at me, for, you know, _lying_ to you," asked the young monk, in wonder of her sudden calmness and seeming acceptance of the whole idea. Zuko and Katara were equally surprised.

"Look Ku-, oh, I mean Aang, yeah I am a little mad that you lied, but I get that it was for a good cause."

"You do?" all three replied in shocked unison, which only served to elicit further giggles from the girl.

"Well, yeah. Did you really think everyone here was for the war? I mean, technically you were the enemy, and I guess to some people you always will be in a way, but when you were here you actually got us to have fun and… cut loose a bit; break away from all that military, regimented, walk-the-straight-and-narrow-at-all-times life. So, thanks."

It could hardly register to Zuko, Katara, and Aang that this girl, just a simple, small town, Fire Nation girl; could prove to have so much insight. Maybe there was hope for the Avatar Firedancing Academy after all.

"Wow," it was now Aang's turn to say, "I guess I shouldn't have underestimated you then, huh?"

"No, I guess you shouldn't," she answered back with a playful, and dare he think it, flirtatious wink. The young Avatar could feel his ears growing red once more.

A wink which did not go unnoticed by Katara, who further tightened her crossed arms and tried not to pout. Yeah, she was almost certain that she didn't like Aang in that way anymore, but by the spirits, a girl liked to think that she could inspire some kind of loyalty, at least from someone who had professed to love her at one point. If Zuko noticed the slight huff coming from his waterbending friend, he chose to ignore it, but he could feel his heart fall just a smidge at her reaction. Meanwhile the headmaster had headed out again, still shaking his head slightly at the antics of today's young people and Aang and On-ji were still carrying on a conversation.

"You know, my dad is back from the war now. He was able to go back to doing what he used to before he was recruited for the navy," On-ji was saying, "why don't you come by? I'm sure he would love to meet you."

"Ah, well, err, the thing is…are you really _sure_ he would be happy to, huh, meet me?" stammered out Aang.

Before he or On-ji could say anything else, the long forgotten Official Soto spoke back up, suddenly grabbing everyone's attention.

"That sounds like a splendid idea Miss On-ji," he beamed at them, reminding Katara eerily of Joo Dee back in Ba Sing Sei. She had come to the conclusion that most city officials, politicians, or government lackeys of any nation would set aside any prejudice if it meant garnering favor of someone in a position of power. If that meant the Avatar forming _close_ ties with the Fire Nation, then so be it. She'd wager her mother's necklace that On-ji's father was someone is such a position.

"Yeah, Aang, go on. Meet the parents," muttered Katara, still put out, sarcasm evident in her tone.

"Really? You think it's a good idea," Aang said, excitement evident and completely missing the sarcasm in Katara's voice, "maybe this is what we need to really start connecting with the people of the Fire Nation. Just letting them know that we're willing to accept them, not just punish them for their participation in."

"Sure Aang," Zuko said wearily, noting Katara's expression, "that makes a lot of sense." _And Mai thought that I was insensitive,_ he thought to himself.

Aang kept looking back and forth between On-ji's expectant face, Katara's stiff-shouldered stance, and Official Soto's eerie expression.

"Well ummm, I guess it would be okay. So long as my friends could come along," replied Aang.

"Of course," remarked On-ji brightly, too brightly for Katara's case, who noticed the once-over that the girl had given her briefly, though as usual Aang failed to pick up on the subtle look and tone. For a brief moment the waterbender wished that Toph were here to let them get an insight into the girl's emotional state.

Even knowing that such a meeting would be beneficial to the Avatar's as well as his own relationship with the Fire Nation people, Zuko found himself wishing for an excuse to get out of it. After the rough week they had had, the long ride only a couple hours behind them, (not to mention the unsteady emotional state of some of the group, ahem… Katara) he was in no mood to watch what he said or how he said it around company he would have to focus on impressing. All he really wanted was a few quiet hours back at the inn to gather his thoughts and be away from everything for awhile. Just as it seemed like there was no way out, Agni himself seemed to answer Zuko's silent plea.

From the direction of the inn one of the members of his escort, the young soldier Koru if he wasn't mistaken, came running and skidding to a stop in front of the captain first before being waved ahead to the prince.

"Your highness, urgent news from the Regent which requires your immediate attention," he panted out while attempting to stand at attention, "a message hawk just came from the Dragon's Oasis."

"Of course Koru, we'll be right there," responded Zuko quickly while trying not to sound too eager. Turning back to Official Soto he said, "I'm afraid that we must be going."

"Of course your highness," bowed Soto somewhat reluctantly, "but please allow me to go with you. Perhaps the matter can be resolved quickly and there will still be an opportunity for the Avatar and yourselves to dine with Miss On-ji's family."

After contemplating it for a moment he went ahead and nodded. He sent Koru running ahead while Aang said his goodbyes to On-ji, assuring her that they would do their best to keep the invitation. With quick steps and no side journeys this time they made their way quickly back to the offices of the city official. Koru was waiting for them when they arrived and led them inside where the remaining members of their escort were waiting. Zuko took the scroll and opened it, his eyes quickly scanning its contents before closing it once more. Before saying anything he turned to Soto who had been hovering at the edge of the group.

"If you please Official Soto, I need a few moments in private," he spoke, his tone indicating it was more of an order than a suggestion.

"What does it say Zuko?" Aang asked, once Soto had left the room.

"Uncle has received word about a rebel hold-out. They've taken control of the Boiling Rock," the prince informed them grimly, " but there are too few soldiers that Uncle can trust these days, and most of them are already spread too thin as it is."

"So where does that leave us," asked Katara, "is he requesting the use of the escort?"

"No," Zuko shook his head, "he can gather a force. The problem is that they've taken hostages and Uncle doesn't want any… mishaps occurring. The last thing we need is for the people to hear that hostages were killed whiled subduing rebels. People are still on edge with the recent changes in leadership."

Katara and Aang gave understanding nods. Hostages always made for a tricky situation.

"So this is what, a snatch-n-grab deal," inquired the Avatar.

"Basically. All we need to do is get the hostages out. Uncle and the soldiers will do the rest," agreed Zuko, plans already forming in his head.

"Great, so what are we waiting for? Let's get this show on the road," exclaimed Aang.

"Hold on a moment Aang, Uncle included something else in his letter," Zuko unrolled the scroll once more and his eyes scanned the document a moment before finding a place a he began reading aloud, "'it is imperative that the Avatar not be a part of the rescue. Aang must be part of the main force and remain in the public eye.'"

"What!" exclaimed Aang, grabbing the scroll from Zuko, "that can't be right! Why would he say that?"

Zuko just shrugged a bit, taking the scroll back. He could imagine a few reasons for the request, namely that the little monk didn't understand the concept of stealth. Aang liked the big entrance, and for the most part he was good at it. He knew how to please a crowd and get people's attention. Not to mention, with the kind of power that he had, subtle missions were not his forte. More like giant ice monsters, and swirling masses of all the elements. This mission required stealth. Next to him he heard Katara start speaking. She had come to much the same conclusion.

"Iroh needs you to pull off a real Avatar-sized performance with the rebels," Katara explained, "but at the same time he has to make sure that none of the hostages are put at risk. The Circle of Nobles will jump at anything to prove that Iroh is an unfit regent and then they can take greater control of the nation."

"We can do that as a team. I won't let anyone get hurt," Aang insisted.

"It isn't that simple Aang," Katara shook her head; "we just can't risk it. A small group using stealth has a much better chance of succeeding then if we all barge in there. Besides, it isn't that I don't have confidence in your abilities or think that you would intentionally let anyone get hurt, but you aren't the only factor."

At his puzzled look Zuko went ahead and elaborated.

"You might not hurt the hostages, but the rebels could and would if they saw themselves backed into a corner," the prince explained. Aang still looked a bit put out but they could see him slowly coming around.

"Ok, fine, I get it," he let out a quick breath of frustration, "so who is going to go in?"

Katara and Zuko looked at each other askance, and they couldn't quite keep the smirk from their lips.

"Time for a little under-cover recon," said Katara slyly, "just like the good 'ol days?"

"They say you shouldn't try to fix what isn't broken," replied the prince with an equally sly grin, "if it works, just let it be."

"Uh, guys…what are you talking about, who is going to go?" Aang asked again, pouting a bit at the inside joke that he didn't get.

"Us," Zuko and Katara replied in unison, turning to look at Aang at the same time.

"You two… alone?"

"Yep," beamed Katara, liking the plan more and more, "we've done it before. We can do it again."

"Yeah Aang," answered Zuko, but his grin turning once again to Katara, "what are friends for if not to infiltrate enemy territory together?"

"What indeed?" replied the waterbender, also looking back at Zuko.

It was about time they went back to doing what they do best.

* * *

~CelestialWonder

Hope you enjoyed. And please, keep those reviews coming. Any and all suggestions are welcome, or if there is a particular issue you want to see our heroes put through...just let me know. :)


	15. Good Times

a/n:

Alright readers. Here is your next chapter. It is my longest chapter ever, by the way... tipping the scale at just over 10,000 words... and I did it in a week. Whoo-hoo! I suppose I could have split it into two chapters, but I didn't want to loose the thread of events. Anyways, I expect some nice reviews out of this one people. And I'm speaking to all of you that read and never review... I know you're out there. Enough of that... enjoy.

* * *

**Just Friends**

**Chapter 15: Good Times**

Once the basic outline of their plan was laid out it was only a matter of hours before the initial stages were underway. The most difficult bit had been figuring out how to communicate with one another for each phase of the plan. The three of them, along with the Captain, spent the better part of an hour pouring over maps of in and around the land that surrounded the Boiling Rock. When taking the hostage situation into consideration, time was their greatest enemy. Too slow and the rebels might do something hasty; run in too soon and they risked not having Iroh's support there to back them up once the hostages were free, leaving the infiltrating group with more than they could handle.

They had been given seven days to comply with the rebel leader's demands – hand over Ozai. Even without his bending, the former Phoenix King could prove a powerful rallying point for rebels and create an endless fountain of troubles for the fledgling new order.

While Zuko gathered light travels rations and weapons for himself and Katara, the latter was making a hasty trip to the seamstress and augmenting some of their medical supplies. Their rhinos could bare a few extra pounds without slowing them much, and they wanted to be prepared for whatever they faced. Just as the sun began kissing the horizon the two benders were speeding through the town gates.

So it was that Zuko and Katara were found traveling at breakneck speeds on their rhinos, pushing their steeds as fast at they dared, making all possible haste to the base of the volcano that was home to the Boiling Rock. They continued well into the night, keeping pace as safely as they could. Around midnight they finally called a halt when Zuko's mount almost fell into a deep ravine they hadn't even noticed they were traveling alongside of. They didn't bother with much more than hobbling the rhinos and rolling themselves into blankets on the ground. Not even a fire was risked. The two fell into the same easy routine they had had during the war, making words hardly necessary. At the first hints of dawn they were up again, Katara handing Zuko dry rations that they could eat as they rode. Aside from brief stops to water their mounts or relieve themselves, they spent the entire day riding, refueling with brief snacks eaten on the go.

Despite the rush to leave, the fact they hadn't had a decent night's sleep in almost a month, and now found themselves racing to battle once again; neither could deny the sense of exhilaration they were feeling. At times during their ride they would look at one another and grin crazily, recognizing the sentiment in each other.

They finally reached the base of the volcano around noon of their second day of straight riding. Now that they were here they could take some time to get everything sorted out. The rhino's were exhausted, and each rider took some time to relieve them of all their gear and finally give them some decent rations. Giving her animal a fond pat, Katara grabbed up the last of her gear and went to sit across from Zuko. The prince was sitting cross-legged on the floor, intently studying a map of the prison in his lap, a dried fruit dangling carelessly from one hand.

"Okay, so what's the final plan," asked Katara, mimicking his pose across from him and grabbing her own snack.

"Today we're just gonna have to scope out as much as we can from the crater's edge," replied the prince, looking up after a moment, "we know they've taken control of the cable cars, so we can't use those to get in, and they probably changed some of their defenses as well."

"Actually getting on and off the island isn't going to be a problem Zuko," the waterbender said.

"What are you serious? Why do you think it took Sokka and me so long to get out of that place? Its surrounded on all sides by nearly boiling water," Zuko looked at her incredulously.

"Yeah…and? I'm a _water_bender Zuko. They've made this almost easy for me," she smirked. The she laughed seeing the look of chagrin on her friend's face.

"Oh, right," a slightly blushing Zuko realized, "water."

"Uh, huh. Seriously, knowing that you and Sokka were going to infiltrate a prison surrounded by water and _didn't_ think to ask the _water_bender to come along… not one of your shinning moments," Katara laughed a bit, one eyebrow cocked in amusement.

"Fine, sure, but we still got out of there, mission accomplished," replied the prince a tad sullenly.

"You guys got out by the skin your teeth," Katara amended, her tone becoming more serious, "if not for Mai… I really don't want to think of what could have happened." She took a deep breath and Zuko can see that she was calming her nerves a bit.

"Hey I get it," he said softly, placing a reassuring hand on hers, which gripped his tightly, "no room for mistakes. Better to be lucky than good, but thank Agni that we're both, right?"

Katara finally sent him a smile, gripping his hand tightly once more in agreement before letting it go and moving on to their gear, letting him work on the strategy. Rummaging through her bag she pulled out outfits similar to the ones they had used when spying before. Dark trousers and undershirts, the over robe and sash, soft leather gloves, wraps, and cowls all in an assortment of black and grey. They were actually the same outfits as before, minus a few things that had needed replacement, such as the wraps. She had packed them back at the Dragon's Oasis, not able to put aside the niggling feeling that they would come in handy and had made sure that Zuko packed his as well. Both of them already wore soft, black leather boots, having preferred them as normal wear ever since that trip.

She tossed Zuko his pieces before moving away to change. When she came back, he was gone, presumably to change as well. She took the few moments to herself to reflect on the last few days. The ride here had been distracting in itself, and she had been too focused on staying the path to wonder about anything else. Katara thought about the last few minutes before she and Zuko had actually left, back to the last conversation that she had with Aang.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The waterbender was in the stable of the inn they had checked into earlier that day. Although she had been looking forward to a good night's sleep on a real bed, she knew they really didn't have that much time to spare. Katara was saddling her rhino, having just finished Zuko's mount. Aang walked into the stable entrance and stood quietly watching as she strapped everything down. She was aware of his presence, and he knew it from the way her shoulders briefly tightened under her tunic. When she did turn around to face him she saw that the young monk's shoulders seemed weighed down once more, the burden of another battle plainly visible.

"Are you still mad at me Katara?" he asked timidly, and Katara was reminded once more that despite all his powers and status, Aang was just a thirteen year old kid. Wise beyond his years maybe, but teenage angst waited for no one.

"No Aang," she sighed, "I'm not mad. I was just realizing a few things. That's all."

"But you're still going on this mission with Zuko?" he questioned.

"Yes, I can't very well let him go alone. He needs me there," she placed a hand on his shoulder like she used to, making him focus on her face, "Iroh needs you with him. That is your place right now."

"But I need you too, Katara," he looked up at her, his large childish eyes gleaming.

"Maybe once, you did. I mean, for sure you'd still be freezing your butt off in the iceberg if it weren't for me, right," filling her voice with humor, which got a small smile out of the young monk, "and at different times you might have needed me as your friend, and as your teacher."

"But you've been more to me than that," insisted Aang, "you've been my anchor in all of this. The one that calmed me down, the one I fought for. I love you Katara."

Said waterbender took in a deep breath, trying not to shudder and let Aang know how much his words got to her. After a year of traveling together and protecting him, it was hard not to just give in to the old habits of hugging him close, comforting him, wanting him to feel better.

"I love you too, Aang," she spoke quickly, before his face could light up too much, "as a _friend_. I will always be looking out for you, and I will always trust and believe in you. But I know… and I think you realize it too, that you don't _need _me, not like before."

The Avatar was silent as he acknowledged her words. He felt her hand come off his shoulder and looked down once more. He wanted her, which was true; she was such a familiar presence in his life and he didn't like change, but he realized that as much as he said it, he didn't need her. He fought for the sake of the world now and for peace and he'd known it from the moment he realized his full powers in the battle with Ozai.

"So what now then," he remarked, acceptance in his voice, "is this it?"

"Of course not silly," Katara laughed, a weight having suddenly been lifted from her shoulders, "you can't get rid of me that easy either. For now, we go face the bad guys, kick some butt, and be heroes again."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," agreed Katara, and the smile continued, "but until that moment, go have dinner with On-ji and her family. You've got plenty of time, since you and the escort don't move out 'till morning. Enjoy her company guilt free, have a good time, maybe even show her a couple new dances. Have fun being a teenager for a little while."

"You sure? I don't want to do anything that would make you… uncomfortable or anything," ventured the monk.

"I just want you to be happy Aang, and if getting to know On-ji a bit better will do that, then go for it."

"Well, I guess she is really nice," admitted the monk, a slight blush rising to his cheeks, "you think she likes me?"

"Only one way to find out," grinned the waterbender.

They gave each other a brief, but friendly hug. Katara finished loading up the rhino and led it and Zuko's mount out to the city gates. Zuko met her there shortly, slung one more bag on and mounted up himself. With a final wave for good luck the two departed.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Katara was brought out of her reverie by the sound of twigs snapping close by and looked around quickly spotting Zuko right as he sat down once more.

"Getting rusty," he grinned, "I thought you'd been practicing."

"Yeah, well, it has been awhile," she said, now being the sullen one. Her gaze focused on Zuko, taking in his appearance in the stealth suit. Her trip to the seamstress had been to make a few modifications to both their suits and she took in how the differences actually looked. A hood hung down from the neck of the over robe that when on, would shade his face in completely. Combined with the cowl for his lower face, only his eyes would be visible, with no flash of pale skin to give them away. The fingers of his gloves had been cut down to the second knuckle, and his thumb left completely free. Wraps wound tightly from their ends to just below his elbows. Like wise, wraps were wound from the top of his boots to just below his knee. The hilt of his Dao swords could just barely be seen poking above his shoulder, the strap from the scabbard hidden under the over robe. Overall, the prince cut quite the imposing figure, and Katara was helpless to repress the excited shiver that traveled up her spine.

"Looks good," she remarked.

"You're not looking so bad yourself," he tossed back casually, then he actually took a good look.

She really wasn't, looking so bad that is. Like him, her suit now had a hood. Like him her gloves were fingerless and she had wraps on her forearms and shins. Like him, her pants were mostly baggy. That was where the likeness ended. The sleeves of her over robe had been removed, and Zuko could see the outline of her delicately muscled shoulders and arms through the fitted sleeves of her undershirt until they disappeared under the wraps. The sash was wider and wrapped from her waist to just under her breasts, and the ends tucked in firmly, leaving nothing dangling. She had pulled back her hair and braided it in a long tail that was currently hanging over her shoulder. Despite her efforts, a few wispy strands escaped and lay teasingly across her forehead. The prince had to make a valiant effort to keep from reaching out and brushing the strands off her face.

They each knew they were staring, and that they really shouldn't be. In their heads each was saying 'they have someone else'. Finally, Zuko gave a throaty cough and Katara broke off eye contact. She noticed the bag that her friend still had hanging from one hand.

"What's that?"

"Huh? Oh… you mean this," he looked down at his hand as if just remembering that he had it, "just a little added protection." He pulled the bag to his lap and removed a few items, tossing some to Katara and keeping others for himself. "Hope I got your size right."

In her hands Katara was holding light armor. Shin guards of boiled leather dyed black, sewn in long strips to make them more flexible. They were accompanied by bracers of similar design. Lastly was a chest and back piece that had obviously been designed for a woman, seeing as how it provided room for her breasts. It would fit on over her head, and laced up along the sides. She finally looked up in surprise to see a pleased Zuko, similar pieces in his own lap.

"When did you have time to do this?" she wondered aloud, realizing by the weight and feel of the pieces that considerable time had gone into their preparation. The leather was finely tooled and light, perfect for maneuvering.

"Actually, most of it was already done," he explained, "I know you were tuning him out, but one of the places around town that Soto talked about was a tanner that was experimenting with different types of armor. I went to see him and he was able to make some modifications to pieces he already had."

"Even this?" Katara held up the chest piece.

"Lucky you, women are accepted as soldiers in the Fire Nation," he grinned, "and the man's wife is a member of the city guard."

"Zuko… I don't know what to say….thank you," murmured Katara, somewhat speechless, "these must have been expensive."

Zuko just shrugged it off though, as well as her next comment, which was an offer to pay for her half. He insisted it was a gift. To himself he thought that if it could keep Katara safe, it was worth any cost. But the time for relaxing and mediation was through. The mission was waiting, so the armor was packed for the moment in each benders pack and they spent the remainder of the daylight hiking their way up the mountain. The rhinos were left behind, well trained enough to stay put for a day or two. They reached the lip of the crater by dusk and made their small camp just below it.

That night they risked a small, well sheltered fire, and ate their first warm food in days. Conversation was minimal, and mostly unnecessary. Sleeping rolls were laid out and the two quickly fell asleep, needing to replenish their energy for the coming endeavors. Dawn found the two benders scouting out the rim and surrounding perimeter looking for the best angle to make their entrance and exit. Fully clothed in their stealth suits, minus the armor, they were little more than shadows moving through the heavy mist. By afternoon they were back in camp comparing notes and finalizing plans.

"So we've agreed that the flat rim to the west would be the best for the signal flare, right?" Zuko asked, wanting to confirm. The two sat side by side with the plans before them.

"Uh, huh. Then, while you're doing that, I'll be taking the hostages through that crack we found in the lip around the bend from there," replied the waterbender with a nod as she pointed out the spots on the map. "Well be off to the side and out of the way by the time Uncle Iroh and Aang come through. Easy as pie."

The waterbender gave a grim smile that didn't quite reach her eyes; Zuko looking similar.

"Plan B?" the prince asked.

"Run like crazy and try not to get killed," stated Katara, only half joking. It was enough to bleed a bit of tension off though and earned a small smile from Zuko, which cheered her up as well.

While they waited for night to fall to set their plans in motion they munched on rations and tried to relax, wanting to be as refreshed as possible. Zuko was meticulously passing a whetstone up and down his Dao swords while Katara sat against the base of a tree, water she had pulled from the surrounding air twirling between her fingers.

"Hey Zuko?"

"Hhhmmm…?"

"What do you think everyone is doing right now?"

The prince put down his handiwork before looking up to answer.

"I'm sure they're doing fine. As we speak Suki is probably scandalizing the men of the North tribes with her warrior ways," he responded, keeping the subject light, "Agni only knows the various ways that Delia must be corrupting Ty Lee, Haru, and them." This time his remark earned him a chuckle and a smile started pulling at the edge of her lip. He continued, "and Toph… well Toph is probably giving Kenzo and Teo the grand tour of the Earth Kingdom… one Earth Rumble tournament at a time."

"Everybody just doing what they do best, huh?" said Katara, "and here we are."

Zuko just shrugged, not sure what he was expected to say. Thankfully he was saved from further speculation by the arrival of dusk. As the sun began to sink below the horizon last minute adjustments were made. In the twilight they began lacing on their armor. Shins first, followed by the bracers and everything laced tight. With the final chest and back piece came a different sort of distraction, however. The armor was secured by tightening the laces along the sides that ran from underarm – down. It was impossible to tighten properly all by oneself though they did try. Katara finally gave up with hers and looked up to see an equally frustrated Zuko. She had to muffle a sudden laugh that escaped as she took in how the firebender looked trying to go back and forth on his sides, each time having something come loose. Hearing her muffled laugh he looked up, anger at his laces evident.

"What?" he growled, frustration evident.

"Here, let me," Katara said softly, moving to his side and placing his arm on her shoulder to get to the laces.

Zuko couldn't help but gulp slightly at her proximity, hyper aware of her movements. He could feel the slight flex of her shoulders under his arm, the way her fingers tugged and pulled at the laces and feathered down his side. One side done, then the other. So focused was he on her nearness that he almost didn't hear when she softly asked if it felt secure while she still stood under his arm, the vibration of her voice sending tingles along his spine. He removed his arm and shifted around a bit, nodding his approval.

"If you could just, uh… return the favor," Katara asked in a quiet voice already turning to the side, working not to meet his gaze. Was it just his imagination or did she sound a tad breathless. No… it was just his mind playing tricks on him. He shook it from his head and bent down to the task at hand. It was a task made somewhat more awkward because of his greater height in comparison to the waterbender, who, unsure of where to put her arm for a few moments, finally settled for a light grip along his back.

Katara, who was in fact a bit breathless, was trying her hardest not to move. She couldn't help the effects that proximity to the firebender was causing. First the weight of his arm across her shoulder, the rise and fall of his chest as she tightened the armor. Now she felt him securing her own, fingers moving lightly but surely along her side. She couldn't stop a sudden gasp as his fingers trailed over a ticklish spot. His hands instantly stilled.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No… just a little ticklish right there, that's all."

"Oh… you mean like right… here," his fingers lightly prodded the same spot, eliciting another gasp and a twitch.

"Yessss…" she couldn't help but squeal, "Zuko stop… please, stop playing around." She squirmed in his grasp. Despite her words though, she was smiling. At least the moment served to break the tension. Zuko just gave one of his noncommittal grunts of consent, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, but he quickly finished both sides. Stepping back they eyed each other for a moment double checking everything was in place. Dao swords across Zuko's back, check. Black-stained twin water skins strapped along Katara's back, check. The last of the sun disappeared over the horizon, hoods and cowls were slipped on, and each bender became one more shadow of the night.

In a matter of minutes they were at the water's edge, Katara swirling the steam quickly around them before creating an ice shelf for the two of them. Though she had to concentrate a bit harder to keep it from melting, the journey to the actual island prison proved to be as easy as she said it would. With the aid of the fog they gained entry with ease, maneuvering through a low access point that Zuko and Sokka had found on their trip. The prince took the lead once they were inside, leading Katara through the maze of tunnels en route to the actual prison quarters. Here was where they had to plan as they went. In their scouting they hadn't seen that the rebels were giving the hostages any yard time, so they had to assume they were keeping them in constant lockdown. The easiest place to do that was the central quarters.

Hiding around a corner, backs to the wall, Zuko risked a glance up at the control bridge where the cell release mechanism was. One rebel stood nearby, eyes looking around occasionally to the cells and the control panel, before standing at attention once more. When something diverted his attention for a moment they both ran for another dark corner where they could keep an eye on the guard without risking being seen themselves. A few moments later another figure strode onto the bridge, spoke a few words with the present guard, who promptly left. Changing of the guard. Lucky for them, this one wasn't so disciplined. He threw himself down in a nearby chair and pulled out a knife to start cleaning the dirt from underneath his fingernails. If Zuko had to guess, he would imagine that this is one of the prisoners who accepted the rebel's invitation to join or continue being a prisoner.

Shortly after the war ended the Boiling Rock, along with other prisons, were inspected. Many inmates had been set free; some prisons had even closed completely. However, like any country, the Fire Nation had its criminals, the most hardened of which were transferred here. From the few hundred that had been in residence when the boys had infiltrated the prison months before, there now remained fifty. A skeleton crew of prison guards was maintained to keep order. When rebels came everyone got a choice… join or stay a prisoner. Zuko just wished he knew how many had accepted the offer; it would have taken plenty of the guess work out of his and Katara's plans. He shook his head to banish that particular train of thought; they were here now and that was that. People were depending on them and they couldn't let them down, and to do that they needed to be in the here and now. At the moment that meant finding where they had stashed the hostages. Meeting Katara's eyes he gestured towards the guard. The waterbender looked as well, but shrugged upon turning back to him. There was nothing they could really do. All of the cell doors were within his sight if he chose to look down and it would be impossible to check them all.

Their heads turned suddenly, each having heard the stomp of boots. The steps got louder and louder coming down the hall. Eyes met mild panic in their depths. Katara spied what looked to be a door a few feet down, but it meant walking towards the stomps. Seeing nothing in the other direction however, she quickly grabbed Zuko's hand and they ran over. Thank La it was unlocked and they squeezed in shutting the door just as the flames of the man's torch lit up the passageway. Through the door they heard the muffled voice of a man calling out to the guard on the bridge, something about meal time. A faint reply was heard and then the sound of gears. Realizing this could be their chance to see where the hostages were kept, Katara risked opening the door just a crack. Even with the angle cutting off part of her sight, she could see the back of a man as he went to a cell that had opened five cells down from the end of the hall. His voice carried down.

"You still have a choice," he was saying, "join us, or you'll be among the first to die if Ozai isn't returned."

Katara and Zuko couldn't make out the response, but evidently it was one that the man didn't care for. They saw him step forward, his arm already swinging in a backhand. A distinctly feminine cry was heard, and then another male's, as if in protest. Katara tensed ready to run in to their defense when she felt Zuko's hand on her shoulder, holding her back. She turned her head meeting his eyes, the only part of him visible, and saw him subtly shake his head. Giving up there position this early served no one. The waterbender glowered, but stayed put. Having the necessary information, she gently closed the door, effectively shutting out the rest of the conversation. It was then that she realized just where she and Zuko had hidden away; a closet… a very small closet that had already been crowded with mops and buckets. She could feel Zuko's warmth along her back, the rise and fall of his chest.

_Spirits,_ thought the waterbender, _what is it about today that I keep finding myself so close to him. _

Even though they had often found themselves in close quarters or contact at different times in their travels, this was different. This wasn't a room with all their friends, or a ruse to fool curious eyes, or even a healing session where there was usually lots of physical contact. By now Katara had seen the firebender without a shirt on enough times for it to be almost casual, but this… this constant nearness, this was something each had unconsciously been avoiding. She struggled with herself to focus on the voices coming beyond the door, tuning in just in time to hear the new arrival saying goodbye and letting the current guard that he would relieve him in about four hours. Boots were heard coming back their way, and then fading into the distance.

"Four hours. That's our window of opportunity," Zuko murmured, his lips right by her ear, breath tickling her neck.

"Plenty of time for me to distract him while you get the hostages out of the cell," replied Katara, in the same quiet murmur, turning her head slightly in his direction.

"No. I'll distract the guard. You free the hostages."

"Really? You want to argue about this now?"

"I can get to him quickest. I know this place."

"I am just as fast as you are."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No. You. Are. Not."

"Yes. I. Am. Besides, I'm prettier, all the better to _distract_ him," Katara returned, managing a small lilt into her murmur.

Zuko barely suppressed the snort of surprise at her answer, his chest jumping slightly. Katara could almost feel his rueful smile against her cloak, and knew she had won this round.

Waiting a few heartbeats more, Katara then opened the door checking to see no one was about before stepping out once more, Zuko on her heels. Was it only her imagination or did the firebender seem to be breathing rather harshly? However on lieu of their current circumstances she dismissed it from her thoughts. With a quick nod to Zuko she was off making her way to the control bridge. Zuko remained in the shadows watching as she disappeared around a hall. A few minutes later he saw her at the corner of the end of the bridge, coming up behind the 'guard' who still sat cleaning his nails. He never stood a chance. With all the inherent grace of her element Katara pulled out a measure of water from one of her skins and walked softly within a few feet. A flick of her wrist and the water whip snapped forward catching the man in the back of the head. He fell forward, dazed from the blow while Katara ran forward, more water swirling. Before the man even had time to contemplate the vision before him, another whip was flying through the air, this one rendering him unconscious. Watching from below, Zuko almost felt a pang of sympathy for him. Those whips really did hurt. In another moment Katara was at the control panel disengaging the locks and permitting Zuko to open the cell by hand.

The prince turned his attention back to the cell, running forward and swinging open the door while Katara made her way down. Peering in, he saw the surprised expression on each face, a mixture of hope and not a little fear. Five people were huddled in the cell, one woman and four men. Judging from the bruise that was already forming on her cheek, it was the owner of the voice he and Katara had heard from the closet. Staying off to the side, he swept off his hood and pulled down the cowl. A small gasp was heard.

"Prince Zuko!" exclaimed one of them men.

"Shhh. Yes, it's me. We've come to get you out of here," said the prince in a harsh whisper, "is this all of you?"

"No," another man said, "they figured they would try and send someone. They put all the people who can't bend here. I'm not sure where they took the others."

Katara came up then, just as Zuko was cursing mildly under his breath.

"I'm here. Is this everyone? Lets go," Katara said, poking her head in, then she noticed Zuko's grim expression, "What now?"

"This isn't everyone. The rebels separated the hostages, figured that Uncle might try something," responded Zuko, "all the benders have been isolated."

Katara was quiet as she processed this new piece of information. Meanwhile she walked into the cell, removing her hood and cowl as well, before going to the woman with the bruise on her face.

"Ok… where do you put a firebending hostage when you don't want to have trouble," she asked Zuko, to the woman she said, "Don't worry. This won't hurt a bit." She moved a hand encased in a water glove to her cheek, the bruise slowly fading away. She turned back to Zuko while the woman rubbed her cheek in amazement.

"The coolers," stated Zuko, "it's almost impossible to bend in there."

"Right. So where are they?" asked Katara

"East wall, but on more than one floor," he replied, already looking to see what direction they would need to take, "you take these people. Get them out of here. I'll meet up with you when I have the others."

"What? No way, you can't go in there by yourself," stated the waterbender, "and once they discover that guard they'll be on to you. I'm staying."

"These people need to be taken to safety."

"We can do that together. Then come back here for the others."

"There isn't time for that. You said so yourself, the moment someone finds that guard they'll start combing every inch of this place. You need to go."

"You need my help."

"I need you safe," Zuko practically growled.

Blue eyes met gold, neither wanting to back down. Katara took a deep look, measuring what she saw in the gold eyes that bored into hers. With a deep sigh, she relented, eyes lowered.

"Fine," was her terse reply, but she looked up once more, "but I _am_ coming back."

When it looked as though Zuko would continue to protest she took a step forward and placed a hand on his chest, right where she knew the star-shaped scar of Azula's lightning still remained. Blue met gold once more.

"I am coming back," her voice was soft now, her hand steady on his chest, rising and falling with his breath.

The hostages looked back and forth at the two, wondering at the dynamics that seemed to be playing out between them. In a look that must have spoken a thousand words, each nodded at the other. The prince flipped his hood on once more, cowl slipping onto his face and then disappeared down the hall. The waterbender stared at his retreating back for a few heartbeats before turning and replacing her hood and cowl as well. With barely a glance at the hostages she signaled for them to follow her. Getting out proved to be surprisingly easy, even though every time someone stepped too loud or so much as breathed too loud, they received one of the waterbender's glares. At the water's edge they huddle around wondering what would happen next. Katara moved in front of them, her arms waving the mist more thickly about them before creating an ice shelf that would hold them all.

"Get on, and whatever you do… don't rock," she whispered harshly. Worrying about Zuko was making her short-tempered. Taking a calming breath she tried to sound more reassuring. "You'll be fine. Stay towards the middle, try to stay still and hold onto each other if you have to." Once everyone was one, none daring to complain about the ice currently chilling their behinds, Katara lightly leapt on and propelled them out into the lake, arms moving in large windmills around her, moving them forward with all possible speed. A few gasps were quickly stifled and everyone held on for life and limb. Upon reaching the other shore everyone got off.

"From here you need to travel in that direction. You'll find a small crack in the lip of the crater," Katara explained pulling the cowl down and pointing out the direction to one of the men, "Go through, and head for the tree line. Stay there."

"What about you?" asked the woman.

"I'm going back," stated the waterbender, looking in the direction of the prison for a moment, "Stay at the edge of the tree line. We'll pick you up on the way back. If you don't see us by dawn, start making your way down the mountain. Reinforcements should be arriving soon."

"What are you going to do? You're just one woman," said one of the men, "there are over seventy men in there."

"I guess it's time for plan b then," she stated, a smile on her lips that the former hostages could only describe as predatory, "Go. Remember what I said." With that she was gone, back across the lake.

x.x.x.x

Meanwhile back in the prison, Zuko was making his way towards the east wall where the coolers were. If the increasing number of guards were any indication, the remaining hostages were definitely there. Unfortunately it also meant that Zuko's progress was slowed as he tried to stay undetected. Since at the moment he wasn't sure what he was going to do with those hostages once he found them, he wasn't in that much of a rush. Crouching in yet another hiding spot he thought of Katara, estimating that it had been about an hour and a half since they went their separate ways. She must be near their small camp by now… if she even bothered to take them that far. Standing once more, he continued up the stairwell, finally reaching the first level of coolers. He crouched down once more, spotting the guard that patrolled up and down the hall and mentally cursing whoever was leading this rebellion, they certainly weren't fools. Deciding that he might as well check if the other floors were also patrolled he continued up the steps, waiting until the guard was on the far end of the hallway. There were three floors of coolers, but he could only pray that they hadn't decided to separate the remaining hostages amongst all of them. It seemed as if the spirits were finally answering his prayers because neither of the other floors had patrols.

By now it had been about two hours since Katara took the others. If what the other man had said was true, it meant that they still had another two hours before the guard at the cells was discovered. If he wasn't discovered earlier. If Zuko or Katara got caught. If a thousand and one other things didn't go wrong. Shaking his head angrily to banish the thought, the firebender decided to take a short breather against the wall. Just as he was relaxing against the wall the prison sirens began going off, the bells reverberating in Zuko's skull. His first thoughts were of Katara. Had she been caught? With what felt like a ball of lead in his guts, he began racing for the stairs, but just as he was passing the second story a black clad figure met him head on. He was just reaching for his Dao's when he realized that said figure was covered in very form fitting armor, and that blue eyes were twinkling at him from within a black hood. He stopped to meet her, but instead of letting up her pace she increased it, grabbing Zuko's hand as she ran by, forcing him back up the stairs to the third floor of coolers. Once he got the idea she let go and in short breaths explained what was going on.

"Passing patrol discovered guard. Know the hostages are gone," she said directly.

"You?" asked Zuko.

"Just managed to slip past the guard on the first cooler level," Katara shook her head.

Upon reaching the third level they glanced quickly around, catching their breath for a moment.

"Ok, so they are gonna start searching everywhere. We need somewhere to hide," Zuko stated.

"Well thank you, Mr. Obvious," retorted Katara, "just where do you suggest?"

Instead of answering he simply went over to one of the coolers and hauled it open, gesturing inside with one hand.

"After you," he said.

"We'll freeze in there!"

"Says the girl who grew up in the South Pole!"

"With _parkas_!"

"Are we really going to argue about this… again?"

They turned their heads towards the stairs, already hearing the echo of boots moving rapidly. Without another word, Katara nodded, pushing Zuko in before forming an ice handle on the inside of the door to pull it shut behind her. Just in case they tried to open it, she used some of her water to encase the joints and edge with ice and created a frosty ice barrier over the sliding peephole, effectively sealing them in. Almost immediately she began to shiver and could feel Zuko doing the same. She was about to reprimand him again on the insaneness of his idea when they heard boots stomping right outside the door. Both of them leaned as far away from the door as possible, hugging the wall on each side, their eyes meeting each others across the small space. They could hear two people on the other side, a man and a woman.

"This level seems clear," stated the man.

"Yeah, well check the coolers anyway. Someone might have stashed away," the woman said.

"You serious? Nobody would be crazy enough to hide in there," the man responded. Katara pointedly looked at Zuko, who gave the smallest of shrugs. It seemed to be working so far.

"Check 'em anyways," was the reply, and the two benders could hear the sound of other coolers being opened.

"I'm tellin' ya, nobody would survive in there. When we redirected some of the cold from the ones on the first level for the hostages, it got channeled up to here," the man's voice sounded again, though he had started opening coolers anyways. If possible, Katara shot Zuko an even meaner glare. There was silence for a bit, and then they heard boots stop in front of their door. They heard as one of the rebels tried to engage the opening mechanism.

"Hey, this one is jammed shut," the same male voice sounded again. More boots shuffled over. A muffled command to 'move over', and the opening mechanism could be heard once again trying to engage, both rebels trying to get it open. Katara and Zuko watched as her seals of ice on the joints cracked slightly with the force and they each reached for their weapons; Zuko for his swords, Katara with one hand ready to unplug a water skin. A few seconds later the straining stopped. The seals held.

"Well this one froze shut," the woman's voice was heard, "ain't nothing gonna get in there with out a welding torch."

"Yeah, alright. So that's it for this level then," they could hear the man's voice fading away along with boot steps. Both benders let out a collective sigh. It had been close.

They looked at each other and couldn't help the grins that spread to their faces, noticeable even underneath the cowl.

"I told you so," said the grinning firebender.

"Oh, don't start that again. Besides, it was my ice seals that kept the door shut," replied an equally grinning waterbender.

"I still get to say it."

"Yeah… well don't be criticizing me when I tell you in the spirit world because we've frozen to death!"

"We aren't going to freeze. Come here," Zuko held a hand out to her. Once she reached for it he turned her around so that her back was against his chest, and he lowered them down to sit on the floor. Wrapping his arms around her as best he could, and cradling her legs in his own he took several deep breaths, concentrating in his inner chi. Slowly Katara could feel Zuko's skin warming and heating her up in turn.

"Nice trick," she said, snuggling into him a bit more, unable to help herself, "I thought you said it was impossible bend in here."

"I said _almost_. But not everyone has had the practice of swimming through arctic waters at the North Pole trying to infiltrate a nation of ice-wielding waterbenders," he chuckled.

"You swam? Yeah, I guess that would give you some practice," she stated, then softly added, "for the record… I'm glad you aren't just 'everyone'."

"Me too," he said, just as softly, and then added, "You realize we need to stay in here for a bit until things calm down again."

"I know," Katara nodded, "you know Zuko, I think I figured something out."

"What's that?" he asked, trying to concentrate on his breathing.

"Everyone is out there doing what they do best," she echoed her earlier statement, "but then again so are we."

"You mean heading into enemy territory, sneaking around undercover, evading capture or death by the skin of our teeth? Is that what you're referring to?" asked Zuko, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice or the smile off his face. He felt Katara nodding in front of him.

"Yep… all that. I think we actually like it," she stated, and felt Zuko's grin through her hood as his face pressed into the back of her head; it matched hers, "I can tell you're smiling."

"Yeah, well this is crazy talk," he said, though he continued to smile.

"So I guess we're just a couple of crazies then, huh," she replied, cupping her hands and breathing on them to warm them a bit.

"So you wouldn't want to be lounging around some palace right now, a princess of the water tribes, being waited on hand and foot?" he asked, curious just then about what she imagined for herself.

"Why don't you tell me, oh future Fire Lord? You're the one who was raised a prince. How does being waited on hand and foot compare to this?" she asked in turn, also curious. The firebender became quiet for a moment before answering.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah… honestly."

"It's kinda boring."

"Seems like it would be."

"But I bet you'd rather be there than here, right?"

Katara thought carefully before answering.

"I'm liking 'here' at the moment actually," she said softly, before taking on a more humorous tone, "besides, there's a few rebels out there that needed to be educated on the water whip."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," she said, asking her own question, "what about you?"

"What about me?"

"That you'd rather be there than here," she said it as more of a statement than a question. Zuko stilled behind her, and she felt him take in a deep breath and release it slowly before answering.

"Actually… 'here' feels pretty good right now… and I'm curious about the water whip education you'll be giving. I wonder if it will be as thorough as mine was," Zuko replied, soft at first and then taking a more joking tone as Katara had.

"Just you wait and see," she answered.

There were quiet for awhile, each mulling over their thoughts and their conversation. A bridge seems to have been crossed, but they weren't quite sure where it had taken them.

When they did start talking again it was about their strategy once they got out of there. Time was running out. The rebels had given them seven days. Four days had already passed; the day they had received the message, two days to get to the Boiling Rock, and another day scoping the place out and infiltrating it. Dawn would mean the start of day five. It also meant that Iroh and Aang were getting close to position. If they had to fight there way out of here, they would be cutting the time short… maybe too short for Uncle or Aang to assist. Eventually they decided they would stay in the cooler as long as they could, give them as much time as possible to reach them. Once out, it was plan b time. Run like crazy, free the remaining hostages, run like crazy some more, and try not to get killed. It probably wasn't Sokka's level of ideal, but it suited Zuko and Katara just fine.

They stayed huddled together, almost dozing at times, for another two hours or so. Even though Zuko had endured the cooler for far longer the last time, the extra cold the guard mentioned was taking its toll. If they waited too much longer, he would be expending all his energy on the effort it took to keep them both warm and have nothing left to fight with. Zuko leaned tilted his head slightly to speak into the waterbender's ear.

"Katara, hey come on. We've got to get going," he jostled her with his knees, "I need you to stand up."

"Hhmm… oh, right," she answered, leaning forward out of Zuko's warm embrace to stand up, turning around once she did so to give him a hand as well.

"You're looking pretty blue," she smirked, noticing his blue tinged lips cheeks.

"You should see yourself," replied, looking at her lips and pale skin, which only served to make her eyes stand out more. He tried to ignore the tingling throughout his body from sitting in one position for so long, rubbing his hands together to get the circulation flowing again. Seeing Katara doing the same, he moved to take her hands in his own, worried about the blue tinge in her fingers revealed by the gloves. He rubbed them vigorously within his own, channeling heat through his hands.

"Y-you s-sure w-would have c-come in handy at th-the S-south P-pole," she said, teeth chattering together, "remind me to take you with me next time I go."

"Right…" he responded wryly, "you just want me to share in the misery."

After jumping around and warming up as much as they could in the small space, Katara removed her seals from the door along with as much ice as possible. Her hands still shook a bit, but she managed. Zuko assumed a firebending stance at the door. It would have to be blasted open from inside. He pushed Katara behind him; trying to shield her as much as possible form the inevitable blowback. Taking several deep breaths he sent a large blast at the door, which held for a few seconds before exploding outward. The two quickly climbed out, grateful to be out of the cold.

"Someone will have heard that," Zuko said, already running towards the stairs, "We need to get to the remaining hostages as quickly as possible. We're going to have a fight on our hands."

"We knew that coming in," Katara remarked running beside him down the stairs, "the cooler didn't give you cold feet did it?" She had a grim smile on her face. They heard footsteps coming up the stairs to meet them.

"Still liking here," he asked, a smirk on his face.

"There's no place I'd rather be," she grinned back, hands already swirling with water from her skins.

"Freak."

"Cry-baby."

Then nothing further was said as they engaged the rebels coming at them. Within moments two were frozen to the wall and the third was knocked out by the flat of Zuko's blade. Another few minutes and they were at the first level of coolers again. Two more guards taken out. Wielding her water like a scythe, Katara sliced through the locks on each cooler, Zuko behind her opening them up as she went. By the time they reached the end the hallway, they had twelve more half-frozen hostages to contend with. At the downward stairwell they faced five more rebels head on, arms swooping upwards in matching arcs, twin jets of fire and water knocking them back and off the rails to the side. Zuko took the lead, clearing the path, while Katara ushered the hostages after him, trying to keep them calm while watching their backs.

For their part, the hostages could hardly keep track of what was happening. One moment they were inside their coolers, in varying states of despair, when they next thing they knew their doors were being thrown open and they themselves pulled out by a black robbed figure whose only feature they could see were smoldering gold eyes. He was accompanied by another black robbed figure, this one obviously female, and gloriously so, who moved with infinite grace, water swirling around her, icy blue eyes glinting dangerously within her hood. When questioned later, some would say that it was two shadows that broke them out; fighters sent from the spirit world, beings capable of using both fire and water, able to take down an enemy with a touch.

Aside from making sure they didn't leave anyone behind, Katara and Zuko paid little mind to the hostages, more concerned with finding an exit. When a turn finally led them to a balcony on the edge of the prison, the hostages thought they were as good as caught. Zuko merely turned to Katara, a question in his eyes. The waterbender leaned over the balcony, judging the distance to the floor, they were two stories up, and they could already feel the vibrations of more boots stomping in their direction. Nodding in Zuko's direction she used the remaining water in her skins, plus whatever steam she could pull from the surrounding air, leaving them in a complete moment of clarity. Leaping up on the rail, she brought her hands down in front of her in a pushing motion, the water turning into a steep and narrow ice slide that just reached the ground. She slid down first, reaching the ground and looking up to help catch the first hostage already coming down. Zuko wasted no time with pleasantries as he grabbed the hostages closest to him and pointed them down the slide. If it seemed they were going to back out, he waved a Dao in a way that indicated it would be a bad idea to protest. Rebels burst through the balcony door just as Zuko was throwing himself down the slide, already feeling it melting underneath him, disintegrating completely a few feet from the ground, causing him to stumble forward a few steps.

Now it was Katara leading the way, Zuko covering there retreat, yelling at the hostages to keep running, knowing that secrecy was pointless by this point. At the water's edge, the hostages once again looked doubtful, but Katara took a few moments to compose herself before reaching for the waters of the lake. With powerful pushing motion of her arms the surface of the lake hardened into an ice bridge which Katara continued to extend as she ran its length until it reached the other side. Zuko wasted o time in hustling the hostages forward once more. When the last of them stepped on he turned quickly and saw Katara about half-way across kneeling down on the bridge, facing him, both hands on the ice. Her hood had been tossed back at some point in the fight, and he could see the beads of sweat trickling down her brow, arms shaking with the effort of maintain the ice over the boiling water. Despite her efforts he could see places where it was thinning dangerously.

Hearing the distinctive sound of a cannon, he whipped his head around just in time to see the line of a metal prong as it launched from one of the prison towers, aimed straight at the trembling ice bridge.

"Katara!" he shouted, fearing what would happen if the bridge were to suddenly collapse underneath her. He stayed on the shore, not daring to put so much as an extra ounce of weight on it. The metal point of the prong pierced the ice just behind Katara, narrowly missing the last hostage that was running across. With a primordial yell, the waterbender stood, arms moving swiftly, calling more water to her, and swinging it through the air to sever the chain of the prong before they had a chance to pull it tight. Zuko dimly saw the last hostage reach the opposite shore, and expected Katara to run after him. Instead she gathered more mist and water, reinforcing the bridge and began making her way back to Zuko.

"What are you doing?" he yelled, "Why didn't you get off on the other side?"

"What, and leave you here all alone?" she returned, yelling as well, "admit it, you need me here."

"You should have gone," he returned, sending a blast of fire at a rebel that was aiming a bow at Katara's back.

"And miss out on an opportunity to say 'I told you so'? Not a chance," she replied in kind, a water whip swirling through the air to knock out bender taking aim at Zuko's head.

They stopped talking for a moment as a new wave of rebels reached them, and all their efforts became focused on staying alive. They fought back to back, fire and water moving through the air in an intricate dance, their movements in and around one another looking like a choreographed ballet. Leaning against each other, taking their cues from the slightest twitch of muscle, they fought as one, each feeling a brief moment of immortality, secure in the faith that their partner wouldn't let them down. And despite it all, they had matching smiles of determination on their faces; reveling in the power they felt. There was a lull in the fighting as more rebels poured out, forming a circle around the two benders. On the surrounding floor, about twenty of their comrades were already lying about.

"Zuko… the flare," whispered Katara harshly, not daring to take her eyes off their opponents.

"I can't be sure it will clear the edge of the crater," he hissed back, but was already reaching for the side pocket in his pants that held it.

"Guess we're about to find out," she muttered.

In a move too fast to follow she circled herself and Zuko in an ice shield long enough to hide them from view while Zuko lit the end of the rocket and watched it shoot up onto the sky, blowing up and sending red sparks they prayed would be visible to watching eyes.

Attacks from the rebels redoubled and Katara's shield came down, her and Zuko once again in motion. The sun had just started peaking into the horizon, its streaming light illuminating the fight. Almost as quickly, a large shadow covered them, causing everyone to look up. Appa's loud roar could be heard as he swooped down on the fighters, a diminutive figure leaping off his back that could only be Aang. A large gust of wind blew through, followed by a rippling of the ground as he landed. Hearing more noise above, Zuko and Katara looked to the rim to see a squad of Fire Nation war balloons making their way over the lip of the crater, lines thrown down, and more soldiers zipping down to join the fray.

After that the fight was over in a matter of minutes. Soldiers were leading the rebels off, while Aang stood in front of his friends, taking in their appearance. A fine sheen of soot made a black mask around their eyes where their hoods and cowls didn't cover their faces, and each was sporting a few scorch marks. Zuko had a small cut above his eye that drizzled a bit of blood, while Katara had a small scratch crossing one delicate cheek. They looked like they had just finished battling their way through the spirit world and back. And yet… and yet each has a wide grin on their faces, looking at each other and their surroundings with a mixture of amusement and disbelief.

"You two are crazy, you know that," said Aang, shaking his head in mild disapproval. If anything their grins just got wider.

"Yeah Aang, you're probably right," replied Zuko.

"But that what friends are for, right," smirked Katara, still panting a bit from the fight.

"Just two crazies looking out for one another," agreed Zuko.

They laughed at that, still on the emotional high of their fight, while the Avatar looked on.

* * *

Well I hope you liked... I sure had fun writing it.

~CelestialWonder


	16. Here

**A/N: Okay readers. First off I want to thank all of you who continue to review this story. If I didn't get to all of you with the thank you... this is my sorry. As for the delay in the chapter, I'll admit to being somewhat blocked as to how to really change the dynamic between them. The chapter below was written and deleted in various versions about 5 times. The result is something short and sweet to just get something to all of you waiting. I was also neck deep in auntly duties... both my sisters gave birth within 4 days of each other and between diapering, soothing, rocking, driving, and entertaining the nieces and nephew already present...i was exhausted. That and a cold put me under for awhile. But enough about me... enjoy the chapter. :)**

* * *

**Just Friends**

**Chapter 15: Here**

Although Aang was able to subdue the remaining rebels fairly easily, the group spent a few days in the immediate area to make sure things would run smoothly once they left. Prisoners, rebels, and hostages had to be sorted out. Injuries had to be treated. Arrests had to be made. Travel plans needed to be organized for everyone that needed to go back to the base camp outside the capital, voluntarily or not. There was a brief moment of panic when it was discovered that the leader of the rebellion had escaped together with an accomplice, and, despite an immediate search, remained at large.

Zuko and Katara? After the battle they had shared a deep and meaningful look, eyes locked on one another, taking in every aspect of each others raggedy and somewhat singed appearance. Then the troops came bustling through, Aang came swooping over on his glider, Iroh, back in a general's uniform, made an appearance at the top of the hill, and the spell was broken. They were hustled away by Iroh into landing war balloons with orders to 'rest, recuperate, and for spirit's sake… bathe'. Which, considering they had been moving, riding, fighting, and otherwise engaged in various acrobatics over the last few days; they desperately needed.

Once they had caught up on some sleep it was back to work. When they started traveling back to the city it was with purposeful intensity that belied attempts at private conversations as everyone took turns with watches and recon. With the addition of prisoners the war balloons couldn't hold everyone for the journey back. Aang joined the fleet of air balloons with Appa while Iroh, Katara, and Zuko elected to continue on the ground. Their last night was spent within sight of the city, making camp on a rise that overlooked the caldera. Well after the sun had sunk below the horizon Zuko finally managed to break away from a circle of soldiers as well as his Uncle.

He made his way to the edge of the camp, where a grassy knoll provided the perfect view of the city's twinkling night lights. The moon was hanging nearly full in the sky and he took in a deep breath of cool night air as he neared his destination. However, when he got there he was met by a pleasant surprise. It seems as though the waterbender had the same idea. She was sitting in the grass, legs outstretched, leaning back on her hands, her head turned slightly upwards towards the sky. Hearing the faint rustle of the grass against his legs she became alert, eyes opening quickly and turning to see who dared to interrupt her solitude. Recognizing Zuko she relaxed instantly and the prince saw the water that had already gathered near her hand return to the ever present water skin at her waist.

"Looking to enjoy some peace and quiet?" Katara asked him as he settled down next to her, one arm casually leaning on a bent knee and the other, closer to the waterbender, bracing his weight.

"Hmm…. great minds think alike don't they," he replied casually.

"Figures that Uncle Iroh told you to go clear your head," she smirked, one corner of her lip tugging up.

"Hey, for your information, I had to escape from Uncle to grab a little alone time, watertribe. Though now I see that perhaps I forgot to factor in a few details," he responded, giving her a nudge that sprawled her out on the grass as one of her hands slipped.

She was glaring at him then so he held out his hand for her to use to lever herself up. Instead, once she took hold she gave a hard jerk and he ended up on his back next to her.

"Yeah, that was mature," Zuko said dryly.

"Shut up," Katara responded, knowing even as the words left her mouth that they had no sting to them… and he would sense the smile and laughter behind them. With the stars shining above they settled themselves comfortably to lay side by side.

"It's been an interesting week, huh," said Katara, her gaze fixed on the skies above.

"You can say that again. It is nice to get away from everyone for a bit though," Zuko answered.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's great being able to travel openly and having support and all, but I miss the quiet that came when it was just us traveling around. Granted we had you chasing us for a good chunk of it," the waterbender said.

Zuko let out an uneasy chuckle before speaking again, "Well I spent almost three years mostly on my own. For most of it I was just counting the days until I could be with my people again. Now that I am, I find myself longing for a few quiet days at sea. Guess it's just not in our natures to be satisfied."

"I wouldn't say that, Zuko," she answered, "there doesn't have to be one single way of being happy. Maybe it's more about the moments that we're happy, where ever and whenever those may be."

"That's deep Katara… who's the one getting advice from Uncle now?" he deadpanned.

"Oh you!" she laughed, jostling him slightly with her shoulder, "I'll have you know that I am full of surprises."

"Oh, yeah… like that little spot right… here!" he snuck lighting fast fingers through her guard and wiggled them along the ticklish spot he had discovered earlier.

Her peal of laughter seemed to ring through the hills. But unlike in the mountains, this time she also went on attack, fingers seeking out similar spots, and finding one slightly off center on his hip. They laughed and tussled in the grass for a few minutes more, neither wanting to admit defeat. A loud rustle in the trees nearby drew their attention, both heads turning to identify the cause of the sound. It was only an owl-cat grabbing its dinner. However, in the pause both had time to take stock of their current positions.

Katara was on her back, Zuko having managed to pin her right arm to the ground beside her head with one hand. His other was engaged with her left leg, which she currently had wrapped around his right one, her left hand clutching the neckline of his shirt trying to pull him down and keeping him off balance, wobbling on his remaining knee.

The long and short of it… there was a lot of physical contact… everywhere. They felt the heat radiating off each other's bodies. Felt the rise and fall of their chests from their recent exertions. They shivered slightly as a breeze chilled the slight sheen of sweat they had managed to work up. A few nervous chuckles arose from both before Katara cleared her throat and spoke.

"So… draw?"

"Yeah, draw," repeated the prince, relaxing his position and releasing her wrist.

"Uh… Katara…"

"What?"

"Can you… um…"

She glanced down.

"Oh…"

She had yet to release her grip on his leg.

"Oops! Sorry…" she said, a faint blush coloring her cheeks, quickly loosing her grip.

He finished rolling off and both settled in the grass once more. A few moments later he heard the faint crinkle of the grass beside him and felt Katara pillow her head on his shoulder.

"Think anyone is looking for us yet," she asked, "Uncle or someone?"

"Nah, he's probably managed to trick Lieutenant Jee into another game of pai sho," he rumbled, "Uncle has him convinced that victory is only a few lessons away." He felt Katara's answering giggles vibrating down his arm. "Why, are you in a hurry to get back?"

"No… it's just…we have to get an early start tomorrow. And besides, I'm sure we don't want anyone to see us and get the wrong impression or anything," the waterbender's voice lowered, and Zuko felt her stiffen against him

"Yeah, about that," Zuko cleared his throat, "when we get back, Mai is going to be helping Uncle with the interrogations at the camp and-"

"I see," the water tribe woman spoke quickly, sitting up in the process and scooting forward until she came to rest her arms on upraised knees, her gaze fixed on the city, "so I guess that means I'll have to tag along with Aang at the temples."

Zuko propped himself up on one elbow, a scowl darkening his features as he fixed his stare on the back of Katara's head. As if sensing that he was looking at her she turned her head slightly, her profile silhouetted against the starry backdrop of the sky, features downcast.

"What?" she said curtly.

"You didn't let me finish," he stated.

"What more is there to say Zuko? I know that you have Mai waiting for you down there. And I…" she trailed off.

"And you have Aang, isn't that right?" was the quick reply, his voice slightly raised.

"I didn't say that!"

"You didn't have too!"

Katara was facing him completely now, scrutinizing his features. Looking up at her, he tried to read the play of emotions playing across her face, knowing she was probably trying to do the same. He was surprised when she screwed her eyes shut tightly and heaved a large sigh.

"There isn't an Aang and I," her words came at him softly, eyes still closed tightly, "or a me and Aang, or whatever combination of us like _that _anyone might care to try." She gave another deep sigh, opening her eyes again. Katara saw that Zuko's features had softened again, though they were no easier to read. Was it pity? Sadness? Surprise? What did she really expect anyhow? Resolutely, she turned her sight away once more. Behind her Zuko was coming to terms with his own thoughts and reactions to her statement. There was no Katara and Aang… it was a reality that he hadn't really prepared for. In fact, he had more or less resigned himself to the idea. Even now, as Katara's words registered, he imagined that in some other alternate universe, it hadn't changed. Well, those alternate universes could continue in whatever way the spirits damned well pleased; he lived in _this_ universe… and in this universe there was no Katara and Aang. Come to think of it… there was no Mai and Zuko either, something that he really needed to share with someone at the moment.

He sat up, angling himself so that his body faced that of the waterbender. Hearing his movements Katara averted her gaze from the city and found that his deep golden eyes were boring into hers.

"Katara," he spoke softly, his voice rough, "I'm sorry about how you must be feeling right now, but I wanted you to know that when we get back to the city," he put up a hand to stall her response when she would have spoken, "I wanted to talk with you… sort some stuff out." He reached out a tentative hand, pausing slightly before placing his fingers lightly below her chin, "Mai isn't waiting for me down there," his words were carefully accentuated, "there is no Mai and I. There hasn't been since we left the capital."

Zuko continued to look deep into the cerulean pools that were Katara's eyes, trying to gauge her reaction, wondering against hope that he hadn't ruined things between them or misjudged the situation. Katara looked back into him for a few more seconds, leaning into his fingers for a moment before raising her head, her own hand reaching up to grasp his hand, turning up his palm and studying it closely as though it would somehow reveal to her everything that still remained unsaid. When she dropped it, it was to meet his gaze again; eyes alight with a new intensity.

"What does that mean, Zuko? Does it really mean anything for us?" she questioned intently.

"It means that… I like 'here', and I would like to stay 'here'," he echoed the words that they had murmured in the confines of the cooler.

"I like 'here' too," her gaze softened, "but I'm not even sure what 'here' is."

"So we make it up as we go," he shrugged, the faintest quirk tugging at his lips, "I just wanted to let you know that I meant it… I really, really like 'here', whatever it is or might become."

"Yeah, I think that would work," she said softly, a matching smile gracing her lips. She reached for his hand, bringing it up to rest the palm against her cheek before turning a bit and maneuvering them back to laying down as before, her head back on Zuko's shoulder. This time, though, he also had an arm circled around her shoulders and she was curled into his side, his other hand on his chest playing with the fingers of the hand she had rested there as well. "I meant it too, Zuko; every word. 'Here' is really, really nice."

They laid there together, quietly, just listening to each other's breathing, letting the new reality of what 'here' could become sink in. For now, it was enough. It was enough to know that they didn't have to keep pretending they were just friends.

* * *

**~CelestialWonder**


	17. Who Needs Luck

**a/n: next chapter all ready for you. I am using this to thank everyone who sent in their review, as well as their congratulations. You're the best. This chapter hopefully makes me break that 100 mark and then some. Enjoy.**

* * *

Just Friends

Chapter 16: Who Needs Luck

It was a beautiful day in the Fire Nation. The usual humidity was being offset by a cool breeze coming from the north and it had the added bonus of driving away the bite of many insects that called the semi-tropical nation home. There were just enough clouds in the sky to provide pleasant shade without being oppressive. With the news spreading of the defeat of the rebels at the Boiling Rock with minimal bloodshed and an impressive showing by the Avatar, the people were feeling at peace and even festive. Little by little they were starting to forget the stifling traditions imposed on them during the last hundred years and music could once again be heard in the city. Two people in particular should have been feeling especially festive; anticipation and young love fluttering in their hearts, eager for the future but giddy with the now.

Should have, anyways, but then they wouldn't be Zuko and Katara because things were never that simple for them. Instead, the mid-morning sun found the two 'no longer just friends' on nearly opposite ends of the city.

_The spirits must have something against simplicity, _Zuko thought for the hundredth time that morning as he headed towards his destination. Just for once, the prince wanted something in his life to come easily, but no. Nothing came to him easily. Lucky to be born, his father used to say. Well, Zuko had long ago given up on luck. Everything he had, he had gained by working three times as hard as everyone else. Whatever came easy in his life had proved to be temporary every time. His attendance to his first war meeting that had changed the course of his life. His sudden acceptance home after his long exile in the Earth Kingdom. His first girlfriend being shoved (literally) at him by his little sister. All fleeting; all proving themselves to be like dust in the wind.

The thought actually served to cheer him a bit. A reluctant smile pulled at his face, hidden from view in the depths of the traveling cloak he was wearing. In a way he was glad that the next step of his and Katara's relationship was already proving challenging. It meant that the prize in the end would be one worth fighting for. Thinking of Katara brought equal parts excitement and frustration to his heart and he thought back to why.

That night on the grassy knoll overlooking the city had been almost perfect. No, it had been perfect, argument and all, because that was him and Katara, and it worked for them. They had lain in the grass for awhile longer, until both felt that sleep was soon to overtake them. He had walked her back to her tent through a quiet camp, nodding absently at a sentry that kept guard. If the sentry thought it strange that the prince and waterbending master were rather late coming in, looking somewhat disheveled and with bits of grass still clinging to them, he said nothing. Having sparred with both on separate occasions he had no desire to incur their wrath… he was rather fond of living. When Zuko had turned to walk away, Katara's hand had held him back, and she had leaned in to plant a tender, but full kiss on his cheek and he had breathed deeply of her essence, smiling at the faint scent of grass in her hair. That night he had dreamt of water, and every cool, soothing, and caressing motion it was capable of.

Then dawn had come. Between each of their responsibilities and Uncle's careful eye, they managed with secret smiles and the occasional playful nudge. They might have gotten a few curious looks, but for the most part the soldiers were used to seeing them banter as their friendship has never been secret, especially for the members of their original escort now among the soldiers. When it came time to move out, Zuko and Katara were on rear guard rotation, traveling slightly behind the column in case any nasty surprises still waited in store. So far things had been quiet on the trip back, but Iroh had not been willing to take any chances. They were hardly complaining however, since it meant they were largely out of sight and could explore this new aspect of their relationship in relative private. The rhinos were kept at an easy pace that allowed them to talk without shouting and for awhile the conversation flowed easily, eventually drifting to the upcoming arrival in the city.

"So Uncle is going to be staying at the base camp to interrogate some of the rebels," Zuko was saying, "Mai should be meeting us there. She'll have an update from the Circle on the situation."

"Do you think they'll have anything negative to say about Iroh having to mobilize the army like he did?" inquired Katara

"They always have something negative to say but," he snorted, "they can't argue with the results. Aside from a few serious injuries and that one guy with the nasty frostbite, there were no casualties."

"So what's next?"

Zuko paused long enough that Katara turned away from her surveillance of the surrounding woods for a moment to make sure he heard her.

"I need to visit Ozai," he said, voice taking on a dark tone, "I need to make sure that he's not coordinating anything from within. We still can't be completely sure of who we can trust around him. For all Uncle and I know, he's got a secret network in place. Even Mai mentioned that it was a possibility."

"Scary thought," the waterbender remarked casually, returning to her surveillance. "So do you want to leave as soon as we make sure the camp is settled?"

"You are not coming," he said flatly, in a tone that clearly brooked no arguments, no arguments except from Katara that is.

"Excuse me? The last time I checked I _do not_ take orders from you, Zuko," she replied hotly.

Thinking back on it now, Zuko realized that he might have responded a tad impulsively, which of course had only served to trigger a similar reaction in Katara. Things had quickly gone downhill from there.

"I don't want you anywhere near him Katara," he argued, voice rising, "that's final."

Yeah… that was probably the wrong thing to say. If the look she shot him was any indicator, he had better brace himself for what was about to come out of her mouth.

"So that's how its going to be then," the ice in her tone cutting straight through him, "I'm just expected to be some demure and witless peasant now. I suppose you want me to throw myself at your feet and sob maniacally, too?"

"You know I don't think of you that way," he replied, anger now coloring his tone, "This isn't about us. He is going to be looking for any advantage, any weakness he can use against me. I will _not_ take that risk!"

"Oh, now I'm a weakness? After all that we have been through, and somehow _I_ am now the weak link!" Katara was in a full blown rage by now.

"Do you really hear what you're saying? Do you not see where I am coming from?" Zuko was seething now, "Katara, I am trying to protect you! That man is a monster, and I won't have you near him!"

"It is not your job to protect me, Zuko!" she answered back.

"Yes, it is!" he yelled back.

"No, Zuko. We are supposed to protect _each other_, and you are cutting me out," her tone became stressed and her eyes stony, "how are we ever going to be anything more if you won't trust me?"

"I trust you with my life," he replied curtly, "and I thought I had earned the same from you."

Katara stared at him in silence for a few seconds, the ice in the depths of her blue eyes glinting sharply. With a kick to her mount she cut him off and halted, forcing him to halt as well to keep from running into her.

"Katara, are you ins-"

"You have my trust Zuko," her tone as icy as her eyes, "and there is no one I would rather have next to me in a fight, watching my back. You've saved my life too many times for me to doubt that. But if you want me to trust you with my _heart_, then you have to do the same."

Zuko stared back at her, golden eyes afire. With great deliberation he turned his mount to pass her slowly, stopping when he was pulled up next to her.

"If you truly believe in what you're saying than you need to know this. I will always protect you… even if I have to protect you from your own stubbornness and pride," he spoke softly but with an intensity that sent a shiver up Katara's spine, "I would rather have you alive at my side as nothing more than an ally, than in my bed and dead."

They had finished the rest of their patrol in silence. The entire column reached camp about two hours after sunrise. Once everyone was in, Zuko checked in with his Uncle to make sure everything was okay for his departure. Within a half hour of their arrival, he was back out the gates. Now, as he neared the prison where Ozai was being kept he wondered if perhaps he had been too harsh with the waterbending master. He knew that Katara had a point, but he had meant every word of what he had said. If being with Katara the way he longed to be ended up putting her in danger, he would lock his feelings deep down inside himself. He would be happy for Katara when she found someone she could trust with her heart, and who trusted her with his. She deserved that, not someone who barely had the stroke of luck of being born.

The gates of the prison now loomed before him. His father awaited him inside. Throwing back his hood he motioned for the guards to let him pass. As he walked into the dark hall he banished all thought of Katara from his mind. He vowed to himself that he would never let Ozai hurt her, and if someway he did, he would finish the job that Aang couldn't.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Back at the camp Katara was steadily working out her frustrations and anger in the training grounds. Her movements, however, were not the slow and deliberate meditative motions that most of the soldiers were used to seeing by now. Her bending had a sharp edge to it today… literally. She was methodically working her way through the ground's training posts, her water whipping through the air with an angry hiss, sometimes singly, sometimes in her octopus stance. Her intensity was almost frightening to behold and most of the soldiers were giving her a wide berth.

_How dare he come at me with a statement like that,_ she thought_,_ her insides still seething at his last comment. The rest of their argument she had more or less come to terms with. His tone had just been so flat at first and she knew she had reacted badly to it. Katara wasn't a girl, or young woman for that matter, who took well to being told that she 'couldn't' do something. Like being told that she could never be trained to fight, that a woman had no place in a man's war. Being told that she couldn't do something had usually resulted in Katara endeavoring to do exactly that, as Master Pakku figured out the hard way. She knew, _she knew_, that Zuko was trying to protect her, and deep down, in a part of her that wasn't set on demolishing the training grounds, she wanted to squeal with happiness at the notion. By now, she knows that she should have worked through it. But, oh… that last line. _I would rather have you alive at my side as nothing more than an ally, than in my bed and dead._

Did he not see that she felt exactly the same? That spirit's cursed idiot, with his damnable sense of honor was going to get himself killed, and all because he couldn't get it through his thick Fire Nation skull that his life could actually matter just as much to someone else, to her. Of course that line of thought only served to anger her more because she knew that she had contributed to that during the course of their acquaintance, both as an enemy and as an ally. How many times had she ridiculed Zuko, told him he was a horrible human being, never cutting him any slack? Even though they were best friends now, and she trusted him with her life, her own words to him haunted her. Knowing Zuko as well as she did now, Katara realized that he had grown up with that… and worked as hard as he did because he felt like he had something he needed to prove, something he needed to pay recompense for.

So wrapped up in her thoughts she was, that she almost didn't notice when Iroh walked onto the training grounds, and barely managed to change the path of the icicles she had just launched. It was a testament to the old general's unflappable nature that he hardly looked twice as the icy daggers pierced the back of the wall inches from his head.

"Iroh," Katara panted in surprise, "I'm sorry I didn't see you until last minute. Are you okay?"

"I'm just fine dear," replied the old general with a dismissive flap of his hands, walking towards the center of the arena where Katara was straightening out her appearance after the workout, "though I must ask that you tone it down just a bit; I fear that the men just aren't used to seeing such… vigorous waterbending and quite frankly, my dear, you are scaring them."

"Sorry," Katara had the decency to blush, "I didn't even realize."

"Yes, well, the redecorating gave it away somewhat," Iroh rumbled kindly, gesturing to the training grounds.

Several, if not all, the training ground's marking posts had been reduced to puddles of disks; not to mention the few decorative boulders that had once lined the grounds. They now resembled large piles of pebbles. Katara seems to have not been satisfied with merely slicing the rocks… they had been minced as well.

"I'm sorry," she said again, taking in the state of things around her, "if there is anything I can do to make up for it…?"

"Think nothing of it, Master Katara," he laughed, "besides, now I won't have to ship out for fresh gravel for the paths. You've done me a service."

He gently led her over to a bench that had managed to survive the wooden post massacre and urged her to sit beside him.

"Now, why don't you tell me just why you were so intent on redecorating the training grounds?" he asked gently, carefully watching Katara as she fiddled with her hands in her lap.

"It's complicated," she replied quietly, not meeting his gaze.

"It wouldn't happen to have something to do with my nephew's quick departure from camp would it?" Iroh questioned. He noted the heavy sigh that Katara let out.

"We had an argument. He said something that just… it really bothered me…and it makes me afraid for him," she murmured.

"I see…" Iroh was already running one hand down his goatee; the other settled in the crook of his arm, "you and Zuko have become close friends. It is logical that you would worry about him."

"He's my best friend," she said frankly, looking him in the eye at last, "and even though he might not know it himself, I have never met a more generous person." At Iroh's rather skeptical look she hastened to explain. "Maybe not materially… but I've realized that he is willing to sacrifice anything if he thinks he has too. He doesn't hold any part of himself back once he's dedicated himself to something. Whether it was chasing us half-way across the world, or helping us at the end, he never holds back."

"Hmm, yes I can see where that description would fit… though most people would call it driven… or obsessive," the general relented, "So it is this generosity that makes you afraid? You fear that he will one day give too much."

Katara gave a mute nod before adding, "I just want him to know that he isn't… that he doesn't have to be… that others are willing to sacrifice, too."

"Welcome to the pain of loving, young waterbender," Iroh said softly, one hand patting her knee. She looked up, seeing nothing but understanding in the old general's eyes, their golden depths, so much like Zuko's but without the hard glint that she was accustomed to seeing. Instead of the fierce fire that glowed in her friend's eyes, it was more of a steady burning ember. But he was so much more than a friend to her now, wasn't he? Meanwhile Iroh had continued speaking.

"I think that despite how close you and my nephew have grown… there are still many things to be realized about one another," he continued, "love is a battle that must be fought on many fronts."

"Well, the battle part is certainly true," chuckled Katara, standing up and taking stock of the grounds once more, "I guess I should get started on cleaning up a bit."

"If you insist," rumbled Iroh, standing as well, "though might I suggest that you not take too long? You should start making your way back to the Dragon's Oasis. I'll be there tonight with Lady Mai after we are done here, and perhaps Aang will join us as well. I know that is where my nephew will go after he completes his current task. Perhaps you may surprise him?" The old general had that mischievous twinkle in his eyes once more, one that had Katara smiling once more.

Once he had walked off she once more took stock of the grounds, a little shocked at the evidence of violence that she saw. Her focus was improving though, noticing that the slices of wooden disks were growing thinner. She held one in her hands that was nearly thin as parchment. Katara thought of what Zuko would say when she showed him, imagined his reaction; the amused glint in his eyes, probably telling her that she was spending too much time around firebenders. Eh, he was probably right. She fixed up what she could, which mostly consisted of shoving everything to the sides since there didn't seem to be anywhere else to stash it. Maybe she and Zuko could use the small disks to their advantage…some form of target practice maybe? If the wood had enough moisture in it she might even be able to send it off much like her ice disks.

Katara checked in with Iroh a short while later, informing him of her departure. He tried to insist that she take an escort with her but, she politely and firmly refused, opting for her usual rhino instead. She found that she was enjoying riding the great animals more and more. The ride into the capital was uneventful and for the last part she had actually walked, her mount following behind her on the crowded streets. The large animal was drawing more attention then she would have liked, so she was grateful for the dark traveling cloak she wore, which also served to conceal her water tribe clothing. Not that she needed to be in hiding anymore, but she enjoyed being able to move about freely, more relaxed in the anonymity that the cloak provided. When Katara finally arrived at the hotel, the same hostess was there, and they greeted each other warmly, getting Katara settled in the same room as before. They ate a light lunch together and Katara decided to pass the time until Zuko arrived in the courtyard practicing her bending again, though a decidedly more relaxed form. It was more of a dance really, keeping everything flowing smoothly and steadily around her, focused more on her breathing than anything else.

She was brought out he near trance by the sound of heavy stomping and the snort of a komodo rhino. Katara looked up in time to see Zuko striding into the courtyard, the hood of his traveling cloak swept back. She released the water back into the fountain and stood straight as Zuko approached her. There was something in his eyes that she couldn't quite read when he stopped just short of touching distance.

"Hey, Katara," he spoke hesitantly, one hand nervously rubbing the back on his neck.

"Hey, yourself," she responded, her tone soft, hands fidgeting with the bottom hem of her tunic.

"Look I just wanted to say…"

"Yeah… me too…"

Nothing else had to be said. She took the step necessary to bring him in close, reaching for his hand and intertwining her fingers with his.

"About this morning…" Katara began, but Zuko stopped her with a shake of his head.

"We'll talk, but not here. Let me put my stuff away. There are a couple things I need to tell you too," his tone got somewhat dark at the last part, "meet me in the back?" He indicated with his head to the small areas that existed where the corners of the individual buildings that made up the hotel met.

"Of course, but is something wrong?" she asked worriedly, "did your- did Ozai have anything to say?"

"Later," he insisted, squeezing her hand in reassurance. Before he moved away completely though he brought Katara closer, dropping a light kiss on her forehead, just needing to hold her close for a moment and take in her presence. Katara closed her eyes at the sensation, taking an equal measure of comfort from the gesture. When they moved away from each other it was reluctantly. A few minutes later they were settled side by side with their backs to the wall of one the side buildings, largely out of sight of anyone looking casually around the courtyard. Katara was leaning her head against Zuko's shoulder, their legs touching through hip to ankle, clasped hands between them, he absently playing with her fingers again.

"I didn't mean to be so harsh with you Katara," Zuko began, "it's just that he seems to bring out that side of me, and I can't stand the thought of you being around that."

"Maybe, but I didn't exactly make it easy on you either," she added, "I guess we both let ourselves get carried away a bit."

"Yeah, something tells me that it won't be the last time," he replied wryly, "although, sometimes that might be a good thing."

"Like you said, it's just not in our natures to be easily satisfied," amusement in her tone, not missing a beat of the conversation.

"Then I guess we're really going to have to focus on whatever moments we can manage," his soft voice stirred the hairs on her head, and she felt him place a gentle kiss among the mahogany strands.

"So are you finally going to tell me what went on in there; or were you just looking for an excuse to get me all to yourself," her voice teasing as she snuggled into his side some more.

"Don't see why I couldn't do both," he clasped her hand tighter, the other reaching under her chin to bring her head up to meet his eyes. They were so close, lips almost touching but, neither moved to close the gap. Katara was loath to break the atmosphere but she knew that they had more pressing issues to contend with.

"Zuko…"

"Alright, fine," he sighed, pulling away a bit and angling his body in a way that he could look directly at the waterbender, "but I just want you to know that I didn't _not_ take you because I think you're too weak… at all; and if I had to choose someone to fight at my side, you are it." Seeing that Katara was about to start up again, he quickly concluded, "He scares me Katara… even now, because he knows how to get under my skin, the exact thing to say that will make me doubt myself. He would see in an instant how important you are to me… and he would try to use you against me."

"You know I would never let him do that, right?" she answered, blues eyes searching his.

"I don't think that it's really up to you," he answered, tone serious, golden orbs peering into her soul.

"I get," Katara gave a large sigh, breaking eye contact momentarily and then meeting his gaze again, "but, you need to realize that it's a two edged sword," she placed up a hand when it looked like he was going to protest, "no argument on that. You need to realize that there are people… me, who are just as willing, you don't have the market cornered on being noble and self-sacrificing." Judging by her firm tone and steady gaze, Zuko figured it was better to let her have this one, and deep down he was secretly glad. Scared out of his mind maybe; but glad.

He then proceeded to tell her about his visit with the former Phoenix King. Glossing over the details that he didn't deem important… like his father's sarcasm for instance, and focusing instead on what had him perplexed as he walked into the courtyard of the hotel.

"He just flat out denied that he had any involvement with the occupation of the Boiling Rock," his tone agitated, "not even trying to be vague or… he actually seemed angry."

"Well of course he would be angry, Zuko, they failed. Thanks in no small part to us," she thought it obvious.

"I don't know, maybe. It was weird though, like when he asked me if we had caught the leader, he didn't seem surprised that they got away, or that we were successful. He said that if he had been behind it, we wouldn't have found prisoners… we'd have found bodies," his voice remained frustrated and angry.

"It could have just been his backhanded way of insulting you… unless there is something that you aren't telling me," seeing his rather guilty look she charged on, "what aren't you telling me Zuko?"

"He said… he said 'Figures she would run away, she never did learn to take credit for her actions.'" Zuko looked intently at the ground, and Katara could see the worry lines that appeared on his forehead whenever he was trying to figure something out.

"Wait… so he does know who was leading the rebels, but it wasn't his plan? Who is 'she'?" Katara was now confused as well.

Zuko was still looking intently at the ground, and the waterbender could almost see the gears working in his head, piecing together the details. When he did look up at her, it wasn't in triumph; it was in resignation and sadness.

"I think he's talking about my mother," he stated quietly. Katara was now thoroughly shocked. Whatever answer she had expected Zuko to come up with that one hadn't even made the list. He continued speaking before she bombarded him with questions. "The last time I saw my father, it was just before we all left to Ember Island. I needed to know so I just asked him flat out where my mother was. He said she was the thorn in his side, to look there and I would find her and he wouldn't say anything else."

"I just don't see how all of this ties in. Zuko you told me your mother died years ago, when you were still a little kid," she sought clarification, trying to get Zuko to see reason. The prince just shook his head.

"I said she was gone, not dead. I don't know what happened to her. She disappeared one night, just before my father was made Fire Lord. For a long time there were ugly rumors that she was actually the one who killed my grandfather to make sure that Ozai got the throne," he paused, "and just before I joined you guys at the Western Air Temple, he sort of confirmed it… in a backhanded sort of way."

"Okay…" Katara sat in silence for a few moments, digesting what he told her, "so maybe she is alive… and maybe she's setting up these rebellions that are designed to fail, which seems unlikely because that fight could have easily gone the other way; it wasn't exactly a stroll through the fire lilies… so, where does that leave us exactly?"

"I don't know Katara, I just don't know." He stood suddenly, pacing back and forth, hands rubbing his hair down his scalp only to cling tightly at the back of his neck, "What if it's all a lie? What if it's just another one of his sick games; trying to get my hopes up or something? Should I just ignore it?"

Katara rose slowly from her place against the wall, coming up behind Zuko to wrap her arms around his middle, leaning pressing her head between his shoulder blades. The prince's hands came down to clasp her hands along his waist. Her voice came through as a pleasant vibration along his spinal column.

"It's a tough decision Zuko, I know. But do you really want to risk being wrong?"

She didn't specify wrong about what. Either way it sounded pretty bad. Instead she stood there, holding him close, letting him know that she was there for him too. Hopefully when Iroh got back he would have some information from the rebels that would help them figure it all out.

They stayed there for a few more minutes before separating and walking back through the courtyard. For the remainder of the day they enjoyed the vibrancy of the city. Because of recent events and Zuko's public persona as one of the possible heirs to the throne, they got more attention than they wanted as they walked the streets. When they saw him walking with a water tribe woman, still a rare sight even after the war, most put two and two together and realized she was the master waterbender that taught the Avatar. They refrained from holding hands or anything more than the occasional playful nudge, both still unsure exactly what they relationship was. They were more than friends, but given both of their political ties, they knew any relationship between would affect more than just them. The Circle didn't any more reasons to dismiss Zuko's chances completely. Neither of them was thinking so far ahead as to how they would actually explain this relationship them anyways.

It was well after sunset when they arrived back at the hotel to find Iroh and Mai waiting for them at the dining table. The old general had his head buried into crossed arms upon the table shaking subtly and even emitting the occasional moan. Mai was seating slightly down the table from him, her normal dour face even more so. She raised an eyebrow in their direction when she saw Katara and Zuko coming in at such a late hour, and standing closer than usual, but said nothing.

"Uncle what wrong" Zuko's alarmed voice rang out, immediately stepping to the general's side, "did something else happen?"

"Is it Aang," questioned Katara, now equally worried, "where is he?"

All they got from Iroh was an incoherent string of mumbles that made no sense at all and further head shaking. Seeing that her former boyfriend and the watertribe girl were getting anxious, Mai got their attention, delicately clearing her throat.

"The Avatar is fine. He's just upset that the interrogations didn't go quite as hoped," the weapon's mistress commented. Hearing Mai's words another string of mumbled curses came forth, earning an exasperated sigh from the young woman and a rather rueful shake of her inky black locks, "They're going to find out eventually, General. Perhaps they've even learned something to help explain it."

Said general finally raised his head, giving Mai a bleary eyed look, slightly upset at her for ruining his moment of self pity. The weapon's mistress didn't buy it for a second, staring coolly back into the general's gaze.

"Oh, very well," he huffed, sitting up on his cushion completely and straightening out his attire before gesturing for the other two to sit down, seeing as they were still hovering worriedly over him, "you might as well hear it, Agni knows you'll find out sooner or later."

"Find out what, Uncle?" was the exasperated reply of the prince, already losing patience with the old man's melodrama. At the sound of his voice Iroh's eyes focused in on his nephew, noting how close he and Katara were sitting… as well as the placatory hand she had placed circumspectly on his knee. He suppressed a smile.

"It's the rebels," began Iroh seriously, then his bottom lip started to tremble, "they're… they're… IDIOTS!"

"What?" Zuko and Katara exclaimed in unison.

"Idiots! Mentally deficient! Between the lot they haven't got the common sense to come in out of the rain," he continued to rant, "those men couldn't have organized a bar room brawl… much less the take-over and occupation of a maximum security prison like the Boiling Rock." He looked at each of the young faces around the table in slight despair, looking ready to bang his head upon the table once more.

"So what does that mean for us, then?" asked Katara, gears already turning in her head, her eyes briefly meeting Zuko's. Could it really be?

"That's just it; it doesn't make sense," Mai answered this time, her carefully schooled features showing the tiniest bit of frustration as she ticked off points on long elegant fingers, "Among the thirty or so that we have in camp, no more than three come from the same place. Most never worked or served together in any capacity before meeting three weeks ago. There isn't even a pattern to where they've come from. Some were navy, foot soldiers, benders, non-benders; no unifying quality."

"There has to be something they have in common," Zuko insisted, "a bunch of strangers don't just decide to storm a maximum security prison on a whim."

Iroh and Mai exchanged measuring looks before the weapon's mistress gave a sigh and motioned for the general to continue.

"After some… persuasion, some of them told us they were answering the call of a rebel leader who goes by the name The Thorn," continued Iroh, his gentle voice weary, "promising those dissatisfied with the new regime a chance to… gain back what they had lost. Apparently this Thorn person is the one who gathered them all together and handed them the plan for the Boiling Rock."

Hearing the name of the rebel leader, Zuko and Katara exchanged another look. Could it be coincidence? Iroh didn't miss their exchange.

"Did you find something out from my brother?" he asked.

"Maybe," replied Zuko cautiously, "but finish telling us what you know first."

The general gave him a calculating look but shrugged and continued, "Well, they also mentioned that he has a companion, a woman who never leaves his side. He relayed all his orders through her, and no one ever spoke with him directly. He was the one who insisted on keeping the hostages alive and channeling some of the cold away from the coolers so anyone in them could actually stay alive for a continued stay."

"What about the demands?" Katara asked this time, a picture starting to form in her mind.

"Also the Thorn's idea," Mai answered her, "which is really foolish actually. When you have a force like that you should be more concerned with materials… not leadership. If they are as intelligent as they seem, they would have to have known that we would never have released Ozai to them… too risky. Better to have asked for weapons, food, supplies… or even stayed quiet and used it as a recruitment base. Hardly anyone goes there. They could have easily taken it over quietly and so long as they keep up with messaging no one would have been the wiser."

"Scary thought," returned the waterbender, but impressed by Mai's evaluation of the situation; it was slowly confirming her own thoughts, "so, these were the same leaders that got away from us."

"Yes," confirmed Iroh, "they got out of there with the first sounds of alarm. They told everyone to defend the prison and no one has seen them since." The old man was rubbing absently at his goatee again, "But now I think it's time you and my nephew shared what you've learned."

Slowly the new couple related to Iroh their recent theories. There were frequent stops as they figured how all of the pieces might fit together. Unfortunately, the picture they came up with still left many questions unanswered. Could the woman from the prison really be Lady Ursa? If it was, who was this man she seemed to serve? Why the subterfuge and deception? The war was over and Ozai was defeated… what reason was there to remain in hiding or exile? All were questions that, even if answered, would only lead to more questions. After several circular arguments, the four decided to call it a night and began making their way to their rooms.

Just as they were climbing the stairs a loud roar caught their attention and a gush of wind hit their faces. They turned in time to see Appa landing in the courtyard. Before anyone could say anything, like how rude it was to come roaring into a hotel at nearly midnight with a giant flying bison, their attention was diverted to the bison's riders; as in three. With mild shock they watched as Aang floated gracefully to the floor, followed by Sokka and Suki.

"Sokka, Suki, what are you guys doing here," exclaimed Katara, running to give her brother a hug, "and where is Azilia?"

Meanwhile, everyone had followed her down. When she stepped back she instantly realized something was amiss. She felt Zuko behind her and noted that he tensed up as well. Sokka was wearing his watertribe armor and Suki was in full Kyoshi warrior mode; both wore serious expressions.

"Az is fine, still up at the north pole," Sokka answered, smiling somewhat, "having fun with the culture exchange of grass and dirt like you wouldn't even believe."

"What is all this, then," drawled Mai from the shadows, "is there a costume party we forgot about or something?"

Sokka's serious look came back to his face.

"Or something," replied the normally jovial master swordsman, "I need to talk with Zuko… alone; General Iroh too, if you can."

Protests rose from other members of the group but after a few pleading looks and reassurances to fill them in later, Sokka finally hustled the two firebenders to one of the hotel's storerooms, locking the door behind him.

"Alright Sokka, enough with this whole cloak and dagger routine," Zuko said, frustrated and confused at his friend's behavior, "tell us what's going on. Why are you and Suki dressed like you're heading off for another war?"

Sokka took once last look around the room, double checking they were alone before turning to face the scowling faces of his companions. He schooled his expression to complete seriousness.

"I need you to tell me everything you know about a navy unit that carries sea raven flags."

* * *

**~CelestialWonder**.

**Okay, so I need an honest response from readers before I post my next chapter. I know that for many zutarians out there, the Southern Raiders is a near sacred episode. I get it. It is one of my favorites too. Therefore I am asking for permission to mess with it a bit. I love the dynamics and action in that episode and I want to use it, but I need to tweak it to fit my storyline. Unfortunately I started this story arch way back before the third chapter even aired. I thought about just letting it slide... but I really don't want to, so this is me asking for your encouragement. I promise not to disappoint.**


	18. The Southern Raiders

**Previously on Just Friends:**

_"Alright Sokka, enough with this whole cloak and dagger routine," Zuko said, frustrated and confused at his friend's behavior, "tell us what's going on. Why are you and Suki dressed like you're heading off for another war?"_

_Sokka took once last look around the room, double checking they were alone before turning to face the scowling faces of his companions. He schooled his expression to complete seriousness._

_ "I need you to tell me everything you know about a navy unit that carries sea raven flags."_

* * *

Chapter 18:

The Southern Raiders

Zuko and Iroh answered Sokka in unison.

"The Southern Raiders."

Each had a dark expression that now matched the watertribe warrior's own. It was Iroh who continued explaining.

"The Southern Raiders were the first branch of the navy to be recalled after the war… and the only one I chose to completely terminate. They should no longer exist."

"Well apparently someone forgot to pass along the message," Sokka said with unusually dry humor, "because they are still out there and if they were bad before; they've gone totally rogue now."

Iroh stood silently in deep contemplation, one hand absently stroking his goatee.

"This is very bad news," he murmured, looking up at Sokka, "a second string of rebel actions in such a short time… I hope this isn't becoming a pattern."

"Hold on a sec'… a _second_, as in there was a first?" asked Sokka.

"Yeah, a rebel group occupied the Boiling Rock and tried to get us to release Ozai in exchange for hostages," Zuko replied with resigned sigh.

"So what happened," asked the other teen, as serious as Zuko had ever seen.

"We were able to get there on time. Your sister and I went in, rescued the hostages, and Uncle and Aang dealt with the rest and finished them off. No casualties though," Zuko tried to downplay his and Katara's role in the fight, knowing that Sokka often panicked when Katara was involved in something like that. However, the watertribe teen seemed focused on a different part of the story.

"They took hostages; made demands?" pressed Sokka.

"Yes… why?" Zuko replied.

If anything the expression on the young man's face grew grimmer.

"I'll explain when we head back to everyone," he sighed, "I'd rather only say this once."

Iroh simply nodded gravely and began heading back out. Sokka went to follow him out but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Zuko, his face showing confusion and worry.

"Why the secrecy, Sokka? What did you tell us that you couldn't tell Mai and Katara?"

"I panicked," sighed the watertribesman after a pause, "it's just that those flags, the ones with the sea ravens on them, are the same ones I saw the day our mother was killed."

"And you want to hide that from Katara?" asked the prince in disbelief.

"Yes, and so do you. Better that she treat this like any bad guy… she's suffered enough," he responded, turning and leaving before the prince could offer further comment. Said prince stood still for several moments digesting this latest revelation before finally shaking it off and rushing to where the others had gathered around a courtyard table. He entered the conversation in time to hear details of the most recent attacks.

"-didn't see them until they were on top of us, sneaking in from behind one of the islands," Sokka was relaying, briefly looking up before turning his attention back, "and according to some stories we heard on the mainland they aren't even limiting themselves to other military ships; cargo ships too, regardless of what nation they're from."

"Casualties?" Mai questioned.

"Yes, and the number keeps rising," Suki answered this time, taking a glance at her boyfriend to see if he wanted to continue. When she saw his tightlipped expression she gamely went on, "These guys aren't taking hostages… they're leaving bodies. We lost a ship and three men when they surprised us on the way to Kyoshi Island. And the cowards fled once we started to regroup. Taking care of our wounded took priority over chasing them down."

"Have you heard from Delia or Kenzo?" asked Katara, worried about her other sea voyaging friends.

"I received a message hawk from Kenzo just after you left camp. He is fine," answered Iroh.

"And Delia?" pressed Katara. Their silence was answer enough and the waterbender cursed mildly under her breath.

"Lady Delia is a very crafty young woman," Iroh tried to reassure her, "and her captain even more so. I'm sure they are just fine."

"I want to hear more about this rebellion at the Boiling Rock," Sokka interjected, "Is it possible that it could be related to what's going on at sea?"

Everyone seemed to have a different opinion on the matter and they all seemed to want to share it at the same time. After about five minutes of arguing in circles Mai decided that enough was enough.

"Hey"

Everyone kept arguing. She tried again, louder.

"Hey."

Still nothing. Finally, with a sigh and a rare display of high emotion she slammed her palms on the table and said it again.

"I said, HEY!"

The group finally turned to look at her, their faces showing surprise at the normally stoic weapons mistress' outburst. Seeing that she had their attention Mai straightened up, her mask back in place.

"Right now you're all arguing in circles about something that really isn't important to our current situation," she waved off looks of incredulity, "It doesn't matter because we've already dealt with the Boiling Rock. It is over, move on. Besides, I highly doubt the two are related."

"What makes you think that," asked Aang, channeling some of Sokka's sarcasm, "two rebellions pop up out of nowhere in less than a month and they aren't related?"

The look Mai gave the Avatar was that of a teacher dealing with a particularly dimwitted student.

"Think for a moment, Avatar. Take away the time coincidence, and the two attacks could not have been more different. What we are dealing with now is an extremely organized group that has obviously worked together before; they aren't making demands, aren't making their presence known, and aren't showing any mercy. The group at the Boiling Rock did all three, and our interviews have already proven that prior to a few weeks ago, no more than three at a time actually knew each other."

"Alright, suppose it is all huge coincidence," Suki spoke again, doubt still present but wavering, "what's our next move?"

For a split second a look of indecision came over Mai's features. She stole a quick glance at the general who was looking intently her way… waiting for her opinion. An unexpected feeling of warmth spread through the young woman. So this is what it felt like to be genuinely respected and not simply feared. With renewed resolve she forged ahead.

"Ozai has to be behind the attacks at sea – it fits with his way of operating," she faced Zuko, "think about what your father said earlier. They aren't finding prisoners; they're finding bodies."

"The same thing might have happened at the prison though. We just got there in time to keep it from happening," Aang insisted, "Can't we just count it as us being lucky for once?"

"It wasn't luck. Can't you see? Anyone of us probably could have planned that better, starting with not giving away our position before it was completely secure, or at the least having a plan… those men just reacted. That rebellion was set up to fail," Mai stated with finality, quickly growing impatient for others to see what was so obvious to her. Why did they have to make it so personal all the time? Once again, however, everyone erupted into protests. The melee was quickly silenced by Uncle's booming voice.

"Enough! Lady Mai's suggestion has merit… the details of which we shall discuss later. We need to focus on the ships, and stopping them before we have another war on our hands. Now, it is late and all of us have had a very long day. Sleep and we shall begin resolving this in the morning," Iroh was resolved in his decision, and he wasn't taking any excuses. There were a few grumbles, but they all realized the old man was right; they accomplished nothing by arguing in circles.

Everyone was heading off to settle in their previous rooms. As Suki was turning to follow Sokka up the stairs she was stopped dead in her tracks by a sight at the edge of her vision. Lingering in the courtyard, Katara had slipped a hand into Zuko's, who proceeded to take it and loop her arm over his shoulders, bringing her close so she was almost flush against his back. Her other arm came around to tuck itself into his bent elbow; her chin leaning intimately on his shoulder. Sokka's voice calling her name broke the Kyoshi warrior's reverie and she turned to her boyfriend who was looking at her quizzically.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, umm, fine. Just spaced out for a moment," she reassured him. Quickly going up a few steps to bring herself even with him, she smiled and gave him a quick peck. By the time she glanced around Zuko and Katara were once again apart and walking towards their rooms.

"About time," she mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Sokka… nothing at all," she replied, but couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Katara had waited until she saw everyone head off to their rooms before stepping close to Zuko and placing her hand in his. She allowed him to bring her arm over his shoulder so her chest was flush against his back and she tucked her other hand into the crook of his elbow. The waterbender felt him let out a deep sigh and relax marginally against her. Zuko felt her chin resting on his shoulder, her steady breaths tickling lightly against his ear.

"Whatever you decide to do Zuko, I'm with you… and if you are able to find out what happened to your mom, well, you deserve to be at peace," she murmured in his ear, knowing that this latest mission would interfere with those plans.  
"What about you Katara? You lost your mother too," he murmured back, not being able to keep from mentioning it, "How will you find peace?"

Right away he felt her stiffen and pull away from his grasp. Only the tips of her fingers lingered lightly between his shoulder blades and he ached to turn around and draw her into his embrace. Instead he remained still, and strained to catch the soft yet harsh whisper that followed.

"My mother is _dead_ Zuko… murdered. It is not something one finds peace with."

Then she was gone, Zuko following half a beat later, his heart heavy with the information he was keeping from Katara. Both were oblivious to the stormy blue eyes that had watched them from above.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Over an hour after everyone had gone to bed Zuko was still tossing and turning in his room. His newfound knowledge of Katara's mother, knowing who was responsible for her fate… and unable to share that knowledge with the person who most needed to hear it was driving him mad. To add insult to injury, he knew that she whole-heartedly supported him when it came to the questions and decisions regarding his own mother, Lady Ursa. Katara knew all the details now… her disappearance and the mysterious circumstances that surrounded it, but she refused to speak about what happened to her own mother. The first and last time had been that night in the crystal catacombs beneath Ba Sing Sei. He knew it was her greatest pain, a dark stain on an otherwise bright soul; one that haunted her – a pain she seemed to relive every time she caressed the smooth stone that always graced her neck. What he didn't know was why.

Giving a moan of frustration he rose from the bed. _So much for a decent night's sleep in a real bed_. Not bothering with getting fully dressed, he just slipped on his sleeveless vest over the long black pants he wore to bed and marched out the door. Zuko needed more information, and Sokka was going to provide it – even if he had to beat it out of him. After a few minutes of knocking a bedraggled, bleary-eyed Sokka finally opened the door to meet the annoyed gaze of the Fire prince.

"We need to talk."

Sokka's bleary look got instantly sharper and by the determined look on his friend's face he knew he wouldn't be able to put off the conversation again.

"Fine," he sighed, but stopped Zuko when the other teen would have stepped into the room, "uh, can we talk in your roo-"

"Sokka..?" a sleepy and distinctly feminine voice sounded from behind the young warrior, followed by an distinctly feminine hand on his shoulder, and Zuko found himself staring into Suki's stormy blue eyes.

"Oh… uh, I guess you had something that you wanted to talk to Sokka about too," stammered Zuko, not really knowing what to say.

"What? No! I was just uh…" she trailed off looking sheepish.

This was quickly turning into an embarrassing situation for all three. Sokka turned and murmured something into Suki's ear, who abruptly turned on her heel and disappeared back into the darkness. Zuko stood to the side as the other teen stepped forward, shutting the door behind him.

"I swear we were just sleeping," he stressed, "Honestly."

"Sokka… honestly, I don't want to know," Zuko sighed.

They moved down a ways until they were out of ear shot of anyone's door and sat down in the walkway. Sokka was leaning against the rails with Zuko on the opposite wall.

"I need you to tell me about the day your mother died," the Fire Prince stated bluntly.

"Leave it Zuko, I'm warn-"

"No. If I am going to be hiding something like this from your sister, whose trust I have worked very hard to earn, then I need to know exactly what I am hiding," golden eyes glared unrelentingly into the watertribesman.

Sokka hung his head for a moment, waging an internal battle before looking off to the side.

"It's not a day I like to remember. Katara and I were playing when the ash began to fall. She ran off to find Mom. Many of the warriors had seen the black snow before and they knew what it meant," he paused and turned his head to look directly at Zuko, "A Fire Nation raid. We were badly outnumbered. But somehow, we managed to drive them off. As quickly as they came, they just left. I was so relieved when it was over but, I didn't know yet what had happened," he lowered his head once more, "I didn't know we lost our mother. The rest of it was just a blur, and the only things I can still see clearly are those bloody sea raven flags waving over our village."

"Did Katara ever speak about what happened?"

"No. I know she was the one who got Dad's attention, but she's never mentioned it since. Sometimes I think she's forced herself to forget."

"Thanks Sokka, for trusting me with this," Zuko said in a moment of rare brotherly affection.

They stood up, making their way back to their rooms. Zuko's door was first but, before he could go in Sokka stopped him, standing there clearing his throat and nervously running a hand down the back of his neck.

"Hey man, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't mention that you saw, uh, Suki tonight alright. It's just kinda private right now, ya know?" Sokka mumbled.

Zuko gave one of his rare half smiles before turning to head in the door.

"I saw nothing Sokka… absolutely nothing."

Within the darkness of his room once more, the prince thought about what he had learned. There were certainly gaps in the story but, Zuko was absolutely positive about one thing. Katara remembered. Katara remembered everything.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The following morning found everyone business as usual. The war might as well have not ended. Based on where Sokka had been attacked, they decided to start their search around Whale Tail Island. The waters around the islands were tricky to navigate so they hoped it would slow them down. Everyone, Iroh included, boarded a Fire Navy vessel about an hour after dawn, Appa snuggled on the aft deck. Armor was packed, double-checked, and packed again. Maps were strewn across a low table on deck where they stood trying to figure out which way the Raiders had gone.

As Iroh looked at the grim faces of the young people around him, his heart felt heavy. This should not have been their burden, this endless fighting. This was not the inheritance one was supposed to leave their children. They had woken that morning without the usual laughter and jokes. Aside from Suki's studious attempts to avoid Zuko and vice versa, all was the same. His nephew was more aloof than usual, and the old man didn't see any of the casual banter that normally took place between him and a certain waterbender no matter how grim the conditions became. He prayed to the spirits that they hadn't gotten into another spat.

Katara in turn was hurt by how aloof Zuko was being, though she did her best not to show it. She knew it must have something to do with what Sokka had said to him the night before, but he refused to open up to her… again. Then there was the question about her mother seemingly out of nowhere. This morning he could barely look her in the eye and when she asked him, he just gave one of his infuriating shrugs, squeezing her shoulder gently and walking off. It was like the conversation overlooking the city had never happened.

Around midday Aang took off on Appa to search ahead for the two ships that made up the rebel fleet. Everyone was anxious waiting for his return. Zuko, Sokka, and Suki sat silently, whetstones rubbing up and down their blades. Mai had taken Uncle up on his offer to play Pai Sho, a game she was surprisingly good at. Katara had gone to the wheelhouse, keeping a lookout for the young Avatar. Finally, shortly before sunset, she noticed a speck growing bigger in the distance and within moments Appa was again on deck, Aang leaping lightly off to stand beside him.

"I found them," he announced rather breathlessly, "not far from Whale Tail Island. It looks like they got stuck on some shoals but they're just about finished with repairs. If we want to catch them, we need to leave now."

"There is no way we're getting this ship there on time," Sokka stated, already looking over the maps again, his finger on the area around the island, "not to mention that those low shoals might catch us too."

"We'd have to go on Appa," Zuko concluded, "how many can he take?"

Aang thought for a moment, absently rubbing the flying bison's fur, "Six… no more. It isn't a long flight but if he's gonna be caught up in the fight later I don't want him to be too tired. Right, buddy?" The large bison gave an answering groan before shaking his shaggy head.

"Right so… we take Aang, obviously," Sokka began figuring, "me, Zuko, Iroh, Suki, and Katara."

"No," the general spoke up at once, "I will stay here. Mai goes in my place."

The others on deck looked to the weapon's mistress, who looked right back unflinchingly.

"Fine by me," she may have well have been answering a question on that night's dinner selection, "Unless there is someone here that has a problem, in which case they should just get over it." She looked pointedly at Suki.

"If General Iroh trusts you to fight with us, then I have nothing more to say," the Kyoshi warrior answered back. The others recognized that it wasn't really an acceptance, but a ceasefire fire between the two. For now, that was enough.

With that decided everyone started their final preparations. Sokka slipped on his wolf warrior helmet and helped Suki with her armor. Zuko and Katara wore the same boiled leather armor as when they infiltrated the Boiling Rock. When it was time to tighten the chest and back pieces the two 'no longer friends' finally had a moment together. Katara allowed Zuko to tie her laces first, trying not to feel self conscious in front of the others about how close he was. There was no teasing involved this time around, just the business-like tug and pull on each side, Zuko still refusing to meet her gaze. When she switched to do his she deliberately turned so that their conversation would be out of sight of the others.

"What is with the cold shoulder Zuko," she asked softly, fingers moving along the laces, the prince's arm over her shoulder, "you've barely said two words to me all morning. What's going on? Was it something Sokka said?"

"It's nothing Katara," Zuko sighed, trying to remain indifferent, trying not to be affected by the waterbender's close presence, "I'm just worried about today."

Her task finished, Katara straightened to look at Zuko with a critical eye. Like her, he wore the same outfit as when they infiltrated the Boiling Rock, minus hood and cowl for the moment. In her mind's eye she was comparing the Zuko of that night to this one and what she saw left her worried. This time there was no anxious excitement, no gentle teasing, not so much as an appraising eye for an outfit she knew he liked. This was not the Zuko she sat overlooking the city lights with, the best friend who had become so much more in her heart.

"What aren't you telling me Zuko? Why is this fight so different from the dozens of others we've faced?"

Finally, Zuko turned to look her in the eye, his hands coming up to clasp her forearms.

"I… Kata-"

"We're set! Let's go," Sokka called out, cutting him off. Katara's head turned for a moment to look at her brother and by the time she turned back Zuko was striding away. With an humph and a mutter about stubborn, hard-headed firebenders she rechecked the straps on her waterskins and followed.

The gaang flew in silence over the deep blue waters of the southern islands. Sokka sat with Aang on the great bison's head, map fluttering in the wind. Mai and Suki had settled across from each other; the latter refusing to make eye contact while the former was adjusting to flight, the only outward sign of nerves was a white-knuckled grip on the side with one hand. This left Zuko and Katara side by side along the back of the saddle, only now there was none of the casual contact that had quickly become second nature to them. Zuko was still keeping Katara at a distance, keeping his hands alternately busy with either gripping his sword or plucking at his clothes… anything that kept him from reaching out and taking the waterbender's hand. Said waterbender was becoming very irate with the young prince, and only the constant quiet presence of everyone less than two feet away kept her from confronting him about what he had started to say on the ship.

The sun had just sunk beneath the horizon when Sokka announced that they had reached their destination. Two ships awaited them, seemingly freed from the shoals and drifting in the open waters surrounding the island. Aang brought Appa down on the far side where they couldn't be seen for their last minute preparations.

"This is it gang, from here on out we're in two groups, three per ship," Sokka reviewed, meeting each of their gazes, "to make this work we've got to hit 'em at the same time, not give them any chance to recover and get us back."

"Aang, Katara and I will take the first ship," Zuko decided out loud, still thinking of them as a unit in his head.

"No fair," Sokka admonished, "how come you get all the benders?"

"More like stupid," sighed Mai, "the Avatar and Katara need to be in separate groups so that each has a waterbender."

"Okay… so, it will be you, me and Katara, and Aang can go with Suki and Sokka," Zuko nodded absently.

Only Suki caught the split second flash of sadness that swept over the weapon mistress' face as she looked at Katara standing by Zuko's side.

"I'd actually rather not," intoned Mai.

"Why don't I go with Zuko and Katara, and you can go with Sokka and Aang," Suki suggested, relenting slightly in her view of the dark young woman.

"But, but…" Sokka sputtered, more than a little surprised at the suggestion.

A chorus of 'agreed' and 'fine by me' echoed from everyone else.

The thought came over Mai as she saw Suki walking off with Katara and Zuko that perhaps the members of this group weren't a complete waste of her time after all. Perhaps.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Night had well and truly settled over the two unsuspecting ships on the water. A few dark masses of clouds could be seen gathering; the full moon and stars winking in and out of sight between the wisps. Cool breezes coming from the south lent a chill to the atmosphere. Zuko was following closely behind Katara and Suki, being sure to keep them within his sight. Sokka would never forgive him if something happened to the Kyoshi warrior, and Zuko would never forgive himself if something happened to Katara. The remainder of their group had taken off on Appa again to attack from the opposite side. His group was approaching from the island, currently waiting for Aang's signal that they were in place before commencing their attack.

"So… you and Zuko really got the stealth look down, huh," ventured Suki, "and that's new armor right?"

"Uh, yeah," responded Katara, not sure what Suki was getting at, "we picked them up before the mission at the Boiling Rock."

"Matching sets?"

"Just kind of worked out that way."

"Huh, go figure. The last time Sokka and I matched was when I got him to put on the Kyoshi warrior uniform."

Zuko couldn't help the snort of laughter as he remembered how the watertribe teen had looked. It was a laugh that he quickly muffled as both girls turned to stare back at him.

Suki just shrugged, "I still prefer my uniform. Gotten so used to it I almost feel naked without the face paint."

"Its not exactly designed for this kind of mission though," muttered Zuko, thinking of the white face paint and shiny metal bits that would announce their presence like a firework celebration if anyone cared to look closely… or just glance in their general direction.

"Spirits! What is taking them so long?" sighed the warrior, choosing to ignore the jibe at her uniform, "I'm going to move a bit farther up the beach, try to find another vantage point that could give us a clearer view."

Before either of her team mates had a chance to say yea or nay, she was off, slipping away with much less fuss and noise then Zuko expected such a uniform to make. He then realized that for the time being he and Katara were completely alone; no one about to barge in, no nearby ears that could pick up their conversation. For a full minute they felt the tension building between them, each caught up in a mental war with themselves.

"I have to tell you something." "I know you're hiding something."

Both benders spoke at once, crowding out the other's speech. It was Zuko who finally gained the upper hand, reaching out and cupping Katara's cheek in one hand, making her look at him, while his other hand implored her to hold off on what she was saying. Going through several false starts and Katara growing ever more impatient she finally hissed.

"Just spit it out Zuko!"

"This isn't just any other bad guy" he practically shouts before remembering they were on a mission and lowering his voice.

"This isn't just any other bad guy," he repeats, looking her straight in the eye, "this is the same group that killed your mother. I'm telling you that I know who killed her, who took her away from you."

For several moments Katara said nothing, merely stared in open mouthed shock at the young man in front of her.

"Wh-what? I mean… how…?"

"It doesn't matter," Zuko shook his head, figuring he would spare Sokka, "the point is that I don't want to keep it from you and whatever you want to do with that information; I'm here for you."

"Zuko…"

But before she was able to say anything else Suki was among them.

"Sokka's given the signal – we need to go now."

In the next moment they were racing towards the water's edge pausing only for the second it took for Katara to create an ice shelf for them. Matching waves rose on either side of the ships and crashed simultaneously over the decks. In another breath they were on board engaging with those that hadn't been swept overboard in the initial attack. More men began pouring out of the cabin engaging the three fighters on deck. The cacophony of fire, water, and shrieking metal provided a strangely appropriate rhythm that all seemed to move to.

Suki took the high ground, swirling like a dervish, leaping through and around her opponents. Zuko and Katara fell into their familiar pattern, back to back, working off the other's movements, losing themselves in the heat of battle, troubles and arguments forgotten for the moment as they reveled in their seeming invulnerability. Before they knew it, it was over. The two stood back to back, panting slightly from their exertions. On deck, Suki had her back to them securing the men on deck. In the distance they could see the other ship coming in closer, the other half of their group also victorious. Still on a bit of a high from the battle, Katara turned to face Zuko, doing her usual visual sweep to check him for injuries and finding he had turned to do the same. It was such a reflexive moment; their eyes met, finding each other alive, the fierce grins worn during battle still present. Before she realized what she was doing Katara leaned forward, her lips finding Zuko's for a quick, forceful kiss, and Zuko was doing the same. It didn't matter that both were still crouched for the fight, that Zuko still held his swords, or that both were sweaty and a little blood-streaked. Just as quickly it was over, and Katara was whispering in his ear.

"Thank you."

She was gone from his side then, using her waterbending in combination with Aang's to bring both ships side by side and welding them together with ice. Zuko shook his head ruefully, a smirk on his lips. Their first kiss. Heaving, sweaty, and bloody. Perfect.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

It was well and truly dark now, the full moon shining above them. All of the prisoners were secured on deck and the gaang stood over them looking out on the horizon for Uncle, who was set to meet them with their ship. If Zuko had thought that the hum of the battle had caused her to forget his little revelation he was sorely mistaken. Even more mistaken if he thought she hadn't put two and two together and figured out just who could have given the necessary information. He saw the glint of determination in her eyes as she walked steadily to her brother.

"Is it true?" her voice was soft, but harsh. She believed Zuko, but she wanted to hear it from her brother. Sokka didn't bother pretending he hadn't a clue.

"Yeah, Katara. It's true."

"And you didn't feel I should know about that!"

"I was trying to _protect_ you!"

"I never asked to be protected! You should have told me; instead I had to hear it from Zuko," the young woman's voice finally cracked.

"What difference would it have made Katara?" asked Aang, whom Sokka had let in on the secret together once they had separated from the others.

"He needs to answer for what he did," she replied, turning to scan the groups of men, trying to spot the familiar eye of her nightmares.

"What do you think it will accomplish Katara?" Aang continued trying to reason with her.

"Spirits! I knew you wouldn't understand," Katara shot back, frustration evident, "its all about the easy way out for you Aang. No one is ever evil enough in your eyes to deserve all the bad things they have coming to them, not even Ozai!"

"I do understand Katara! You're feeling an unbelievable pain and rage. How do you think I felt when the sandbenders stole Appa? How do you think I felt about the Fire Nation when I found out what happened to my people? Do you think I wasn't tortured by the decisions you were trying to force me to make?"

"She needs this Aang," Zuko stepped in, "it was wrong to keep this from her and you know it. Aang this is about closure and justice. You got yours. She never has."

"I don't think so. I think it's about getting revenge," the young monk said stonily.

"Fine! Maybe it is. Maybe that is what I need," Katara was shouting before her voice dropped dangerously, "maybe that's what he deserves."

"Katara, she was my mother too," Sokka intervened, "But I think that Aang might be right."

"Then you didn't love her the way I did," Katara's reply hit the warrior like a punch to the gut, rendering him speechless. Aang tried once more to reason with his former teacher.

"The monks used to say that revenge is like a two-headed rat-viper. While you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself."

"That's cute," Zuko snorted, "But this isn't airtemple pre-school. It's the real world."

"You still have a choice Katara. Forgive," Aang pleaded, "it's over. Let it go."

The master waterbender, who had averted her eyes while Aang spoke, looked up sharply at his last words, fists clenched at her sides.

"No! I won't…. I can't."

She turned her gaze once more upon the prisoners on deck, some of which were looking at her with a mixture of fear and shear hatred. She knew it had to be one of them, but with the rest of the gaang watching her every move there was little she could do. With a final sigh she turned away from the group, heading to the ships stern and out of sight of the others.

The rest of the group let out the breath they had all been holding. Sokka turned to Zuko, the look in his eyes hardened once more.

"Why Zuko? Why did you have to tell her? What makes you the expert on what she needs, huh?" Sokka's eyes revealed the anguish he still felt at Katara's words. But if he was waiting to hear an apology from the prince, he was quite mistaken.

"Because… it's the same thing I still need."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Uncle's ship had arrived not long after that and with the assistance of the others under Uncle's command, the prisoners were taken care of. Officers and the one captain they found were taken aboard the ship and put in the brig. The remaining sailors were gathered onto one of the captured ships under supervision of more soldiers. Under Mai's command they would follow Uncle's ship back to port towing the remaining empty vessel behind them.

It was nearing dawn when Katara sat up in her bunk on board the ship and gave up on any pretense of sleeping. Her mother's face kept returning to haunt her, but not the sweet face that she remembered from quiet nights in their family's igloo. No, it was the terrified face, thinly masked in reassurance that everything would be okay. She knew what had to be done and spirits be hanged if they thought they could stop her. Leaving the armor aside, she dressed once more in her suit and prepared to head to the brig. But, another surprise awaited her as she opened the door. Zuko's molten eyes bore into hers from where he was sitting against the wall opposite her door. She didn't bother asking why and Zuko didn't bother with an explanation. Words weren't necessary between them for this. He read the gratitude in her eyes and easily as she read the quiet reassurance in his.

Standing up, Zuko took a step forward and felt Katara crash instantly into his arms, her own coming around his middle, face buried in his chest. He simply held her, inhaling her scent, nuzzling his own face in her neck.

"What took you so long?" he murmured and felt Katara smirk just a little against his chest.

"I was fixing my hair," she replied with a snort.

"Really? Never would have guessed."

The joke was lame…they both knew it, but it was enough, and they gave a small laugh anyways. Zuko felt her draw away from him, giving his hands one last squeeze before setting off, and the prince followed half a step behind. They wove their way through the ship's bowels until they reached the cell where the captain was being isolated.

"This is it Katara. Are you ready to face him?"

The waterbender gave no reply. Simply pulled her face cowl down and readied her stance. Zuko threw open the door to the cell to find the Captain sitting in the middle of the floor.

"What do you want?" the man demanded, rising from the floor, "Whatever it is, you'll get nothing from me."

"Remember her? You will soon. Trust me," Zuko stated, moving to one side, revealing Katara in the doorway of the cell.

The captain met the eyes of the water witch that so easily overpowered the men on his ship. For a moment he forgot the power she was capable of wielding and simply lunged. First mistake. As Zuko was beginning to react he saw the arm that the captain had been extending start to shake uncontrollably. His body became rigid, muscles were twitching spasmodically beneath the skin and his face contorted into a snarling grimace. Looking over at Katara he saw the master bender in a wholly unfamiliar stance. One foot was forward, toe pointed straight up, while her hands were raised in front, fingers bent as though grasping some invisible opponent. He continued watching as her arms slowly lowered and the man's body mimicked the motion. Shaking his head, Zuko concentrated instead on the task at hand.

"Think back. Think back to your last raid on the Southern Water Tribe," the prince's voice had dropped a few octaves. He attempted to ignore the fear in the captain's eyes.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. Please, I don't know!"

"Don't lie! You look her in the eye and tell me you don't remember what you did."

Unwillingly, inch by straining inch, the captain's face was forcibly turned in Katara's direction. She looked into his eyes, trying to match it with the one of her past. But there was nothing.

"It's not him," her soft voice barely carried to his ears. Turning to her, he saw the fight went visibly out of her, arms going slack and falling to her sides, eyes rounding out with realization, "He's not the man."

"What? What do you mean he's not? He's the leader of the Southern Raiders! He has to be the guy!" Zuko argued the point, but there was no doubt in Katara's eyes; only a bitterness at a chance for justice taken suddenly away. The captain was regaining mobility after whatever Katara had done to him and Zuko made a lunge for the man's arm, pinning him back to the floor.

"If you aren't the man we're looking for, who is?" the prince demanded, desperate for some kind of lead.

The captain was still struggling beneath him, face hardened. Zuko applied more pressure to the arm bar holding the man pinned to the floor. The hardened face turned into a grimace, but the man remained silent. Second mistake.

"_Who is he_?"

More pressure, and beads of sweat could be seen dripping down the captains face.

"Ahhh! Yon Rha! It's Yon Rha!" the captain finally hissed, and Zuko immediately released the pressure he was holding, but kept his knee firmly on the man's spine. "He was supposed to be retired, but when the Phoenix King fell and your weakling Uncle disbanded us he found us again," the captain's voice was slightly hysterical, "gave us a mission. We shall avenge the Fire Nation, and destroy the weaklings who dare to rule in Phoenix King's rightful place! He will return to us again, and we shall destroy you!" The man was now flailing beneath Zuko, spittle coming from a mouth set into a face contorted with rage and sheer hatred. Last mistake.

Katara had come to stand on the man's other side, looking down as he went on his tirade. Zuko's eyes looked up at hers and an agreement was made. Crouching down by the man's face she said in a slow, soft voice.

"I think not."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

When the remainder of the gaang made their way to the deck that morning it was to find Zuko and Katara loading a bag of supplies onto Appa.

"Where do you think you're going," Aang asked immediately.

"We missed one of them," Zuko said tersely, "the Captain in the brig isn't the real leader."

"What are you talking about?" Sokka asked, "How do you know that?" Katara and Zuko both paused briefly, but refused to make eye contact with anyone. "Tell me you didn't…"

"Of course not! What do you take me for," Katara said, "he's just fine. Go check on him if you don't believe us."

"Hold on, what's this about us missing one of them," Suki asked, "we got everyone on board our ship. I know we did."

"Yes, we did," Zuko confirmed, "but there were two ships, and we've only got one captain. So is there something you failed to mention last night?" He turned to Sokka, Aang, and Mai.

"Well… there was this one little boat that we saw getting away," Aang muttered, one hand rubbing the back of his neck, "like one of those speed boats on the river in the Fire Nation."

"And you didn't think to pursue it?" Zuko deadpanned, "when we're trying to stop civil war from breaking out?"

"He was only one man!"

"One man is all it takes, Aang!" the prince shouted.

"It doesn't matter now," Katara stated firmly, "he can't have gotten far. We can track him from the air, but we need to move now. You can follow us later in the ship."

"Fine. We won't try and stop you. But please Katara, if you face this man, don't choose revenge. Let your anger out, and then let it go," the avatar said softly. But Katara was already turning around, one foot poised to jump up on Appa. She turned for a brief moment.

"Thanks for understanding, Aang."

Then they were gone.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Zuko and Katara settled on a high flying, wide sweeping search to find the man named Yon Rha. They didn't expect it to be easy. After all, he was one man, and it is a very large ocean. However, they gained confidence with the idea that he could only have gotten so far with a small boat, on the rough southern seas, and only a few hours head start. The soon left the sight of Iroh's ship behind them, beneath them, nothing but blue waters and the occasional island. Zuko felt his eyes drooping slightly from staring down so much at the wide expanse of monotony they flew over. His eyes shifted over to Katara sitting on the great bison's head, reins clenched in white knuckled fists. They hadn't spoken since agreeing on the search pattern, and now it was she who held him at arms length. It was almost as though something inside of her had snapped when they when to interrogate the captain in the brig; a line had been crossed and he wasn't sure she forgave herself for it.

"Maybe you should let me lead for a little bit," he said softly, moving next to her, one hand reaching out and closing over her white knuckles. The hand relaxed marginally under his, and he felt Katara slump slightly next to him.

"I need to be strong for this. I need to believe that I'm not the helpless little girl from when they first came," she replied softly.

"You are far, _far _from being helpless Katara," he insisted, turning her face towards his with a hand under her chin. Her face relaxed somewhat then and she allowed herself to lean more against the prince, gathering strength from his presence. Zuko maneuvered himself so that she was sitting with her back to his chest and placed his hands over hers on the reins.

"I was playing with Sokka when they black snow started to fall," she said softly. She felt Zuko tense slightly behind her and then go at ease once more. Her gaze stayed focused on the ocean stretching before them. "I went running to find my mother. Everyone was running to fight, but she wasn't one of them. When I got to our home, she was there, just kneeling on the floor. Then I saw _him…_" she paused, stiffened, trying to fight past a wave of emotion that wanted to swallow her down. Zuko was right there, tightening his hold on her, thumbs rubbing reassuring circles over her hands, "she said…she said, 'Let her go and I'll give you the information you want.' And he yelled… and I was scared. And she was so brave," Zuko felt more than saw the tears that ran down her face, he saw one drop and create a dark spot on his glove, but he only held tighter, "she was trying to spare me. 'Go find your dad, sweetie. I'll handle this'. And I did…I ran as fast as I could. And it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough." Zuko felt the sobs that wracked her frame as it curled into him, her hands finally abandoning their grip on the reins as she turned to clench them around him, her face buried in his chest.

He held her close and nuzzled into her curls, murmuring reassurance into her ears. Gradually, she calmed down, her grip less desperate and her breathing smoothing out. When she finally sat up completely, Katara turned in the comfort of Zuko's arms to finally meet his gaze.

"Thank you, Zuko, for being here," she murmured quietly, wiping the tears off her cheeks. Reaching towards his chest she felt where the material was damp, "Sorry about that."

"It's not a problem. I needed a shower sometime today," he smiled gently, reaching up to wipe a stray tear with a rough thumb. The comment had the desired effect and the firebender saw the corners of her lips twitch slightly.

Appa had continued the search pattern and before their moment could gain any further momentum, the great beast gave a resounding bellow. The couple quickly looked to the waters below and was greeted by the sight of a tiny island on whose beach laid a small watercraft of Fire Navy design, some smoke still wafting from the heap. The moment was gone and once more they were two warriors on a mission; a brief nod of agreement and Appa was landing on the tiny beach. Creeping carefully through the underbrush, they spied an older man, gray hair hanging limply around his face but dressed in the uniform of the Southern Raiders. He was crouched down around a tiny spring of water in the island's only clearing. By mutual consent they stayed hidden for a time, observing. They could see the man was wary, almost paranoid. A well aimed rock diverted his attention to the bushes opposite where they were crouched.

"Where are you! Show yourselves!" he shouted, spinning about in place before sending a random burst of fire at an innocent bush, "No one sneaks up on Yon Rha!"

In the space of breath it took to turn back around Zuko was in front of him.

"We weren't behind the bush," the prince's voice held a sharp edge as he effortlessly redirected the wave of fire that Yon Rha tried to launch, "And I wouldn't try firebending again."

The old soldier stumbled back, landing rump down in the dirt. One arm came up to protect his face, fear taking place of the false fierceness previously displayed.

"Please, don't hurt me. Whoever you are… please, I'm just an unarmed old man. I'll cooperate!" His pleading grew silent as Katara stepped into his line of vision, cowl down, her hair blowing free.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked ice in her tone.

"No…I'm not sure…" he wavered in his reply.

"Oh you better remember me like your life depends on it!" she took two steps forward, "Why don't you take a closer look?"

"Yes, yes. I remember you now," his conviction grew, memory flashing back nearly a decade, "you're the little water tribe girl…the one from the raid. We were searching for waterbenders. She insisted there were none, but I knew better. She turned herself in to me in exchange for the safety of the village…for your safety. We weren't taking prisoners that day." His short narrative at an end, he found himself back in the present, staring up at the face of girl whose mother he had killed. He gulped nervously, trying to read the expression on her face.

"She lied to you," her gaze was cast down; voice a whisper, "she was protecting the last waterbender."

"What? Who?"

"ME!"

At Katara's shout the surrounding trees suddenly found themselves sapped of moisture, turned into brittle fingers, a dead zone. The water swirled above them creating a dome that grew thicker and thicker until she gave another cry, the water turning into icicles, each one with a needle point. Yon Rha's eyes grew large before he cowered behind both arms, bracing for the impact that was sure to come.

But it never did.

Flinching at the splash, he opened his eyes and looked around, noting the ice spears that pierced the ground centimeters from his flesh. Yon Rha immediately took advantage of the waterbender's apparent mercy.

"I did a bad thing. I know I did and you deserve revenge. So why don't you take my Mother? That would be fair. And my soldiers… you must have them by now; kill them, I can even lead you to more," he rambled, hysteria overtaking him.

Zuko and Katara wore matching expressions of disgust at the old soldier. Katara turned to look him in the eye once more.

"I always wondered what kind of person could do such a thing. But now that I see you, I think I understand. There is _nothing_ inside you. Nothing at all. You're _pathetic_ and _sad_ and _empty_," she lowered her gaze again, "But as much as I hate you, I just can't do it."

She turned to walk away and Zuko could see the glimmer of emotions that threatened to spill from her eyes. As the couple walked away and headed back to the beach and Appa, a strangled voice called after them.

"Wait! You can't just leave me here, there is nothing. How am I supposed to survive?" Yon Rha trembled with panic, but he didn't dare approach the sky bison.

"I said I wouldn't kill you – but that doesn't mean I can't let you die."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sunset found the couple back with the rest of the gaang. Despite Katara's last words, she knew she couldn't hide what had happened from everyone. Aang had been relieved at her actions. Sokka was just happy to see her back in one piece. No one asked for more details than what she and Zuko gave, which was sparse enough. Wanting to get away from everyone, but having no real places to run, Katara found herself alone on the empty vessel towed by the ship under Mai's command. Considering she had made her way by waterbending, Katara was shocked when she felt another presence coming up behind her place at the stern.

"Zuko?"

"Uh, hey…"

"How did you even get here?"

"I walked…" No further explanation was provided.

"Really?"

Across Mai's ship and over the tow line? Okay then. Zuko simply shrugged and sat down beside her, stretching out his long legs. After a moment, Katara allowed herself to curl onto his shoulder letting Zuko take her weight as they gazed at the waters they were leaving behind.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked as they were settled and comfortable. For a moment he thought she wasn't going to answer. He felt her turn more to face him and looked to see her blue eyes focused on his.

"I did something today that I promised myself I would never do again," Katara started, "the captain in the brig, I-I controlled him… I-I bent his b-blood." She looked away before she had even finished, moving away from Zuko and hugging her knees to her chest. A part of Zuko was secretly glad because he wasn't able to hide the shocked look on his face. _Bloodbending; he hadn't even realized that such a thing was possible. Complete control over one's enemies, over anyone really._ The prince shied away from those thoughts. Looking over the waterbender that sat dejectedly some inches away from him, he marveled a bit at the level of power that she wielded and what a burden such power might be. Worse, the effects of losing control over such a power when their sense of responsibility was as developed as Katara's. Reaching over, he extended an arm over her shoulders and pulled her to him tightly, but she refused to relax in his arms.

"How can you even stand to be near me, to touch me? The kind of power that I can use… its evil," she whispered, "and what I did today… I didn't even think twice about it. I was just _angry._"

"Everyone get's angry Katara…you called me an angry jerk for almost a year, remember," he said, "so you can do something kinda weird, that doesn't make you evil."

"But-."

"No buts. You think I haven't had the same thoughts after things that I did, after the way I betrayed you in Ba Sing Sei? You think I haven't wondered how _you _can stand to be near _me_? Everyday lately I wake up and want to hold you just to make sure it isn't some grand cosmic joke."

Finally, he felt her relax, sinking into his embrace. He felt himself hope again that this thing between them could actually work. Katara felt a sense of peace surround her, and breathed in the warm, spicy aroma that was all Zuko.

"Why did you tell me?" she asked suddenly.

"You mean about the Southern Raiders and your mother?"

"Yeah. You could have just stayed quiet. I mean, I'm glad you told me but, I mean…you didn't have to do this," her words sounded jumbled even to her.

"I did it because you needed it Katara, because every time I see you touching that necklace around your neck, you go back to that moment. I and my people have taken so much from you; I just wanted to make up for a small part of it. It doesn't bring your mother back… but I hope that it helps you see that we aren't all that bad, that there is good in us, in me," Zuko concluded softly.

Katara knew the young man generally wasn't given to many words. His reasoning shocked her and caused her to look into his molten eyes again, her own worries forgotten. She turned so that she was on her knees in front of him, and brought her hands to his face, running her fingers along the scar on his face before continuing to run her fingers through the shaggy hair along his temples.

"Zuko…Zuko look at me," she gazed intensely into his golden depths, cerulean eyes steady, "you _never_ have to prove anything to me again. Even without this, I need you to know that I forgave you a long time ago. You helped save the world, you took a lightning bolt to the chest for me… there is nothing for you to prove," she continued to stroke his hair with one hand while the other came to rest on the place on his chest where she knew the star-shaped scar of that battle remained, "and I need you to get that through that thick Fire Nation skull of yours."

A watery chuckle escaped her lips. She felt Zuko's callused palms reach to shift her closer, running up her back to clasp her neck, leaning her forward so that her forehead was resting on his.

"I might have saved your life, but you saved my soul."

"We can argue about who saved who later, okay?"

Her hands moved to the nape of his neck, fingers twisting in the soft hairs there. His hands settled firmly on her hips. The teasing twinkle was back in his eyes, a playful flame that danced in the light of the full moon waning behind them.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

It didn't matter whose lips met whose first. This time it was slow and sweet and oh so careful. But, still perfect.

* * *

**_So there it is. My version of the Southern Raiders. Some of you probably hate it. I hope some at least like it. _**

CW


End file.
